The Infant Years
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn reminisce those times when Lincoln was just on his diapers as a cute and innocent infant. Hijinks will ensue in their "Rugrats"-like adventures.
1. Prologue

**Before the story, though Thanksgiving already passed, I just want to express my gratitude to all of the followers and readers of my stories. It has been a productive three months in Fanfiction. So, I want to thank you all.**

 **For that, I accept also questions, aside from comments and suggestions. And I shall try to follow up on story requests. I have one slated for this week. I will also start new stories and do followups for other stories. I am so jampacked with ideas right now. However, currently, I will try to cope up with balance of this, work and my personal life.**

 **With that, I bring to you one of the most requested stories. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Another Saturday approaches. Lincoln gets up from an effervescent rest he had for the Friday night. Saturdays excite him, since he has lesser worries for an almost carefree day. He yawns, and then shares to the readers, "Ahhh…nothing like a worry-free Saturday morning."

Then suddenly, Lynn bursts from the door and sounds out to Lincoln, "Lincoln, wake up!"

Lynn's sudden burst makes Lincoln jump out of his bed in surprise. "Lynn, will you stop it?" Lincoln reminds his sister.

"Sorry! Have you ever seen Lana, Lola, Lisa or Lily?! They're missing since this morning?" Lynn asks frantically.

"Well, I never seen them," Lincoln answer ingenuously, "As you see, I was sleeping!"

"You better help us bro! They're nowhere in the house."

"What?!"

Lucy then pops into their conversation, also in search of the four younger sisters. "They're not in their rooms," she utters.

"They're not in the rooms downstairs!" Lori frenetically announces from there.

"They're not in the basement!" Luna anxiously updates from downstairs.

"They're not in the oven," Leni hurriedly broadcasts from the kitchen.

"They're not even in the yard!" Luan tells them worriedly. The sisters then gather to Lincoln's room to lay down the matters with their brother in company.

"They're not everywhere?!" Lincoln inquires in a panicky manner, "Oh no! Mom's gonna kill us!"

"Don't worry. Mom's at her morning shopping," Lynn assures, "We just need to find them before she does!"

"Okay, have we searched everywhere?" Lincoln asks.

"We literally turned the house upside down, just to search them, Lincoln," Lori implies.

"Garage, chimney, coach interiors, the air vents, Charles' dog house, you name it," Luna adds to their case.

"Well, there's one place we haven't checked yet," Lincoln says, then directs them to Clyde's house.

Lincoln knocks on the door, and Clyde responds. "Linc and Looooorriii?" Clyde answers, catching his attention to Lincoln's older sister and making him faint at her presence.

"Clyde, it's important!" Lincoln alarmingly relays the matter to his best friend, "Have you seen Lana, Lola or Lisa or Lily?"

"I don't know baby…" Clyde answers woozily, as if he is talking to Lori, then dozes off.

"Ughh, this is not helping," Lori reacts.

"Well, we just have to jump to plan B," Lincoln suggests.

As the Loud brother implies, his suggest plan of action is something not new but practical: to shout their names, and ask their neighbors or any passersby. It is no-brainer task but a poor one done by the Louds.

Lincoln goes house to house to no avail; and in one house, he gets confused from a wanted criminal (a short old man) by a couple of kids who throw him inside and capture him. Lincoln is able to escape since the ropes he was held captive of are made of liquorices. However, he gets cornered by the kids who beat him up.

Lynn hollers their names, but accidentally calls a group of mean girls with coincidentally the same names; she mocks, making the mean girls chase after Lynn, out of disgust.

Lucy asks from delivery men (postman, milkman, newspaper boy) on where the kids are; however, they get scared off her sudden appearance. Lori somehow locates them in a birthday party, but ends up with the wrong set of kids with similar resemblance in outfits; this causes to go uproar and pile on top of Lori.

Luna pulls out her megaphone and calls out for them in normal tone, then in sing-song; however, she gets booed by people who hear her.

Leni searches from peculiar locations like bushes, sewer drains, garbage cans and even under cars; but, along the way, she is immune from oncoming disasters like a passing car that hits to a lamppost, a pair of joggers who trip over to a puddle of mud and a boy in a bicycle hitting to a group of boy scouts.

And Luan climbs to a tree's canopy and looks through her binoculars to possibly spot them; however, the tree gets surrounded by a pack of toy dogs, which may look friendly but are actually savage; the jokester is then chased by the pack.

Lincoln heeds after the stopping by at the previous house he got captured from, and rests at a park bench to recover. "I wonder where they could be," Lincoln asks pitifully, "Is there any miracle that we can find them?"

Suddenly, a kid with orange hair and an orange-striped shirt approaches Lincoln and tells him, "Mister, mister, there's trouble. There are three girls trying to rescue their baby sister!"

Lincoln then deduces it might be the four. "Oh no!" he utters in worry. In immediacy, he comes to their aid.

Meanwhile, in a hazardous mountain ledge, Lana the ever confident mountaineer, the best of her troop, trudges through the steep parts to rescue a helpless Lily, who is hanging from a rock on a slope near a crevice. Lola, a member of Lana's troop, tries reaching her hand to Lily, to no avail. However, slowly, Lily's hands are slipping.

Lana approaches Lola and inquires from her, "How she doing Lola?"

"She's doing fine. The air is getting crisp. We need to rescue her now!" Lola reports worriedly.

"Okay, we're to the rescue!" Lana proclaims. She then pulls out a rope and ties it around her body. "Here's the deal, Lola. You hang on this rope, while I rescue Lily."

"How come you always get to rescue?" Lola complains, "I get to rescue this time."

"But you always get a good grip!" Lana asserts.

"But you got the guts to pull us up," Lola defends, and then pulls the rope from Lana, "Just watch."

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Lana protests. The twin mountain rescuers then fight with a game of tug-of-war with the rope.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Lisa witnesses their feud and shares this to them, with them ignoring her highfalutin remarks, "Will you halt of your individual begrudges to each kin's and consider the subject at stake of plummeting to the ground? Fighting on a mountain peak is illogical!"

However, as she approaches them, Lisa trips over a rock and plummets to the slope, tangling herself to the rope and heading towards Lily's position. This causes for Lana to be dragged down with her, but Lola catches her on time.

"I…can't…get…a grip," Lola utters.

"You can do it Lola. Just move backwards to pull us up, and we'll all be fine," Lana says assuredly. However, their combined weight makes it impossible for the 6-year-old to pull the three out of the crevice. It would be like pushing against a wall.

"It may be against my cognitive motor functions to convey such excretions by the temporal lobe," Lisa remarks, but frankly cries, "…but I don't want to die!"

Lisa then hears Lily's soft, innocent mumbles as she hangs on by the rock. "Lily…" Lisa utters, as she reaches her arm to Lily's hand. And at an effortless attempt, Lisa grabs on to Lily's hand.

"I did it! I got Lily!" Lisa shouts to them.

"Great job Lise! Now Lola, pull us up!" Lana says.

"I'm trying!" Lola spouts, as she tries to lift up Lana to pull the others to her. Their grips are tight, thankfully. However, the strong gravitational pull slowly slips Lily out of Lisa's hand. Unfortunately, Lily is wearing mittens. Thus, slipping can be a natural tendency. And thus, that happens.

Lily is crying as she feels herself slipping, despite Lisa trying to grab her. "Lily, hold on!"

"I can't…" Lola frustratingly articulates, knowing she is unable to grasp Lana's hand fully.

Lisa then calls out to them, "Are you two okay up there?" However, as she calls them, Lily slips her hand from Lisa and falls down. "Lily!" the 4-year-old screams and goes after her baby sister, dragging Lana and in the process.

"Lana!" Lola screams for her falling sibling. However, Lily stops at the near end of the slope. As it turns out, the four are just playing in the slide and are just imagining. And the three compile near its edge.

"This is just embarrassing," Lisa speaks out.

"Yeah, but you were kind of clumsy as a climber," Lana reacts.

"Well, if that's the case, at least I'm not a mud lover," Lisa replies with throwing mud at her sister. She laughs at this, but gets another mud from Lana in exchange. Lily then throws mud to the two, initiating a mud fight.

"Will you two stop?" Lola complains, "This isn't mud territory!"

"Aww, you just need to get into the fun," Lana says as she throws mud to her sister. This makes Lola infuriated, making her dive to the ground but fall to a puddle of mud, causing the three to laugh. Striking back, Lola picks up a mound and joins in the mud fight. Lisa grabs Lily, making the latter shoot more mud.

The other Loud siblings are able to catch up to them in the playground and witness this in sheer curiosity.

"Uhmm what's going on here?" Lincoln asks them.

"Ohh, Linc, guys! You're here! We're just playing," Lana answers.

"Just playing? Some kid told me that you were rescuing your baby sister?" he inquires with concern.

"Oh, that was just us playing. Lily got up on the slide and almost fell down to it. So, we tried to rescue her," Lana answers with a nervous laugh.

Suddenly, Mrs. Loud shows up with four ice cream cones on her hand. "Kids, what are you doing here?"

"We're just looking for Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily," Luna answers.

"And we thought they were literally missing in the house," Lori adds to their case.

"Oh, sorry about that. The kids got up early but find there was no breakfast cereal left," Mrs. Loud explains, "They got cranky, so I bring them with me to the market, then here. I told this to you, Lori. Remember?"

Lori, however, cannot recall that morning. What really happened is that while she was sleeping, Mrs. Loud gives her instructions for the morning and Lori responds with a "yes".

"I can't seem to remember," Lori says.

"Well, if there's one thing to know. It's that you should have not slept that off your mind. Hehehe. Get it?" Luan jokingly implies, making Lori annoyed.

"Okay, have to go to the mall to pay the bills," the Loud family matriarch says, "Can you do me a favor kids, give them these ice cream and take them home please?"

The older Loud siblings agree, and take Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily back home. The formers are seated on the couch while doing their normal stuff, expect for Lincoln, who is witness his four younger siblings playing a game of Marco Polo (with Lola as the one blindfolded).

"Man, it's a delight to see them play like that, especially with how they play with Lily. I thought we lost them," Lincoln shares.

"Yeah," Lori agrees, "But we could've lost you as well that age." This catches the attention of the other older sisters, along with Lucy.

"Huh?" Lincoln wonders.

"Oh yeah, remember that time when we lost him on his 1st birthday?" Lynn shares her side.

"Or when we dress him like a cute girly doll?" Leni relates.

"Or when we take him to the ice cream parlor, and he messes himself with chocolate?" Luna recounts, making her laugh remembering that moment.

"Or when we take him to the beach, but slips on his birthday suit? Hehehe," Luan tells while laughing.

"Or when we have him dance in our family reunion, and he hurls on my dress?" Lori discloses.

"Wait, what are you all talking about?" Lincoln asks.

"Awww bro, it was those times when you were a baby," Lynn answers with a sneer and a rub to Lincoln's head, making him widen his eyes. The sisters get along with reminiscing those younger times.

"Ohhh, this oughta be a good one," Lucy reacts, "Go ahead Lynn. Expose the truth."

"Well, let me start when he was just born…" Lori then narrates the whole story.


	2. From Mumble Beginnings: Part 1

_It was May 5, 2005. The year when the bad Star Wars prequels ended, when the worst hurricane struck the US, and when I was just a little angel frolicking on the schoolyard. There was I, Lori Loud, 6 years old, consistent role model for Royal Woods' prestigious kindergarten school. My teachers saw me as an angel, and so are my fellow classmates. Well, not all see me like that._

Lori is playing hopscotch by the school entrance, waiting for her dad to show up. She is on her blue dress, blue bow and brown shoes. She is gaily and carefree as usual. A teacher abruptly comes across her.

She greets in a polite fashion, "Hello Mr. Abrams. You look good today!"

"Oh, thanks Lori!" her teacher with thick glasses, messy hair and red plaid shirt replies, "Off to my adventure to you know where."

And in unison, they exclaim, "In space!"

"Well gotta go. See you!" her teacher replies.

Afterwards, Lori's rival but kind classmate, Carol Pingrey, comes across her.

"Hey Lori!" Carol greets to her.

"Hey Carol!" Lori greets back.

"You're so great in class. I like it when you keep on handing us tarts. You know, with your good heart, I wish I could be like you," Carol compliments Lori.

"Why thank you Carol," Lori replies with a pat on Carol's head, "Never thought I would ever hear you say nice things to me."

"That was nothing. So…can I play with you?" Carol politely asks.

"Why is that?" Lori replies.

"Actually that is my spot you are playing on," Carol implies.

"Oh, I'm sorry Carol. I got this spot first," Lori rudely replies.

"But I drew that court at break time. I have to borrow chalk."

"Well, I guess you have to find another spot to draw. This is my spot now."

"Well…okay," Carol says sadly, "But we can share it right?"

Lori laughs at this, but replies, "No."With this, Carol forlornly moves away, in search of a new spot to play hopscotch. Lori sneers evilly, "Thinking she could be like me? Or even play with me? Jokes on her!"

 _I love it that time. Everything was going my way. The whole world was at the grasp of my hands. Until the worst arrived on that day. No offense._

Just as she waits by the drawn hopscotch court, Lori's dad, Lynn Sr., arrives on his van, accidentally splashing the then 6-year-old in the process.

"Ohh, Lori! Sorry about that," Lynn Sr. apologizes to his soaked daughter, "You okay honey?"

"Daddy!" Lori complains.

"Sorry about that honey. But we have no time. We gotta go!" her dad says hurryingly. He then rushes Lori to the back of the van, fastens the seatbelt for her and leaves in a jiffy. Lynn Sr.'s driving is in high velocity as he swerves every vehicle that blocks his way.

"Daddy, why we are so fast?" Lori curiously asks.

"No time to explain honey!" Lynn Sr. replies, "We have to fetch your other sisters right away!"

At that time, I didn't know what is going on with that. Was he really a reckless driver? Was he on the run from the police? Was he really showing off his drag racing skills? Or anything like that? But one thing is certainly true: that this is going to be heck of an adventure with my sisters.

Lynn Sr.'s plan is to fetch all of Lori's sisters and take them to the one place where someone is going to be welcomed in the Loud family. Next stop is at Leni's preschool, where she was a gentle student but was the butt of many jokes from her classmates, due to being a ditz. Leni, at that time, was dressed in her teal dress and ponytail, much more like what dresses currently.

"Hey Leni, nice dinosaur toy!" one classmate with buck teeth and mullet hair teases Leni, who is holding a plush dinosaur, "I dunno who's dumber: the dinosaur or you?" This makes her classmates laugh evenly.

"Dinosaur? This is my pet dog, Rory," Leni replies dumbly, causing her classmates to roar in laughter.

"It's true. I have a pet dog. I'm going to feed him, and walk him and teach him tricks."

Suddenly, Lynn Sr. arrives to fetch her. He gets down from the van and picks up Leni. But the scatterbrained sister bumps herself on the side of the van, in an attempt to get in.

Next stop is Luna's nursery school. Dressed in a purple dress and donned on her beautiful long hair, Luna was once a gentle kid. However, she gets enamored by music, specifically rock. As she waits for her dad, the soon-to-be rocker watches a house music band rehearse for an event. She enjoys the music immediately, when she bangs her head in enjoyment.

"This is awesome!" Luna replies while humming to the jam.

Recurrently, Lynn Sr. appears hastily and drags Luna to the van. She tries to get a final glimpse on the band, but they slip away in a flash.

Next stop is Luan's daycare center, where the Loud sibling is pretty much a prop comic and a mild prankster to her peers. On that day, Luan, in her yellow dress, offers a gift to a male classmate with orange hair and freckles.

"Hey there, Aaron. Want a chocolate treat?" Luan asks."Sure," Aaron replies.

"Here's some…sneakers!" Luan exclaims as she shows a smelly and muddy sneaker to him, scaring Aaron in the process. Luan keeps on laughing, despite Aaron fleeing. "Hehehe. Get it?"

Lynn Sr. suddenly bursts and carries Luan to the van. "Sorry Luan for the wait. We gotta go!"

"Hey dad, I showed Aaron my new sneakers but they got muddy. But I didn't mean to shoe him away. Hehehe. Get it?" Luan utters jokingly.

"Well, that was really funny, honey," Lynn Sr. replies as he boards Luan in the van, "But we have to fetch your sister, Lynny. Hey, that rhymes!"

And with that, Lynn Sr. heads to the last stop, Lynn being babysat by a group of teenagers (who are kind of punkish and hipster-looking). They stop at their loft, where the porch is occupied by the said group of teenagers. Lynn Sr. honks at them, telling "Hey! Why you kids are outside? Aren't you supposed to watch my daughter?"

"We were," the ring leader, a girl with black hair with a little ponytail and an all-around goth look (think of her like Sam Manson), replies, "Until she keeps ruining the house. So we thought of hanging her until she tires."

As he learns about this, Lynn Sr. enters their loft to see Lynn throwing various things around like a professional baseball pitcher. She so happily does this on her signature red shirt and diapers.

"Oh Lynn, why do you keep this?" the Loud family patriarch asks himself as he picks up Lynn, who keeps banging her daddy's chest. "Enough. Junior. Junior!" Despite his insistence, the 2-year-old Lynn Jr. keeps poking her dad's head with a nerf bat. He then heads off to his van, not before saying this to the teenagers, "Sorry kids, gonna take care of that later." Despite their annoyance (mostly from the ring leader) to the carnage, Lynn Sr. assures, "Have to rush now! Wife's giving birth!"

"Glad you're lucky that we give you pass from your wife giving birth," the ring leader replies, as Lynn Sr. rushes to the hospital. He drifts nonstop that he doesn't mind his children being pushed around. After a series of drifts that would make Vin Diesel jealous, the family stops at a jammed intersection, blocks away from the Royal Woods General Hospital.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Lynn Sr. utters nervously as he anxiously wait for the traffic to get looser.

"Daddy, where we going?" Lori asks hastily, "And why we're in a big hurry?

"With no other choice, Lynn Sr. answers, "Lori, we're going to the hospital, okay?"

"What's a 'house-petal'?" Leni asks, "Is it a kind of flower?"

"No Leni…" Luna answers, but Lori interrupts her.

"Yes, dear Leni, it's a flower," Lori answers in a foolishly teasing manner, "A flower that can rip you to shreds and take away your life."

This scares Leni, making her clench her plush toy. "Oh no, we're going to a house full of flowers that are gonna kill us?" she terrifyingly asks.

"Well Leni, close to that," Lynn Sr. clarifies, "Just playing. Your mom is getting ready…for your new baby brother."

"Baby brother?" Lori utters. Then, so does the rest of the sisters.

"Yes girls, you're gonna have a baby brother," Lynn Sr. confirms officially, making the Loud sisters excited.

"I can't wait to cuddle him!" Leni excitingly utters."I can't wait to sing him lullabies!" Luna adds sweetly.

"I can't wait to give him my jokes!" Luan follows cheeringly.

Then Lynn mumbles hearteningly, since she has not yet uttered her first word.

However, Lori is less excited than they are.

"What's wrong Lori? Aren't you excited to see our new pet brother?" Leni notices her rather unenthusiastic mode.

"What? No!" Lori stresses, hiding her denial, "First of all Leni, brothers are not pets. Humans cannot be pets. Second, of course I am excited."

The oldest sister tries so hard to smile widely to hide her begrudges, but Leni interrogates her, "Oh really?" Lori nods in hesitation, making Leni reply as she snuggles her plush dinosaur, "Okay. But I am more than excited to see him. If I do, I would cuddle him like my pet doggy here."

"Yeah, right…" Lori utters.

 _But I was less than excited. I was befuddled by that news. Not that I do not want another brother or sister. But I was satisfied with having four sisters. And I am going to get a brother for that instance? Remember the time that I told you I was not an angel to anyone. Well, there was this boy named Alan in my class. He was as clumsy and ditzy as Leni. And one day, I saw him about to get hit by a school bus. But I saved him at the last minute. The whole school looked at my heroic act with respect that I was thought to be an angel. For Alan, he owed his life for me. So, he did many stuff for me. At first, I was trying to use him to do everything I want. But I soon get fed up for his obnoxious acts of service. That is when I soon learned that he actually likes me. I tried to point out that we could just be "brother and sister". But he denies it. I don't want my plans to get ruined by his pursuit. So I rejected him. But he's still in denial. Until now, he is still pursuing me. As for me that time, I don't want any bump in the road to show up, especially my upcoming brother._

The family finally arrives at the Royal Woods General Hospital and rush to the nurses' concierge.

"For Rita Loud! It's her husband," Lynn Sr. confirms to one nurse.

The nurse looks at the records "She's in the ICU, still giving birth. We need you in there, Mr. Loud.""Oh thanks!" he replies, "Oh, just one more question. Where can I put my kids?"

The nurse then peeks on the girls, who are trying to look behaved and innocent in a very unfamiliar realm. "Hmmm five girls, ehh?" she utters, "Well, we have just the room for them."

The nurse then takes them to a doctor's lounge, which has two blue couches, a wooden table, an ashtray?, a bookshelf and a TV. Which, for the kids, is a definition of boring.

"You can leave them here. Our intern Patrick can watch over them," the nurse states. She then pokes a roll of newspaper to the intern, who is as behaved as the anthropomorphic starfish he was named after.

"Ahh! Ahh! Don't move! I'm warning you!" Patrick says in alert as he gets up in salute."Intern, watch over these kids. And no monkey business. Or you don't want to end up cleaning the ER equipment!" the head nurse says.

"Yes ma'am!" he responds.

Lynn Sr. then reasons to his children for what is to come, "Alright kids, daddy is going to be out for a little while, to guide your mommy on giving birth to your baby brother."

"But we want to come with you!" Leni says.

"Yeah dad!" Luna and Luan agree in unison.

"Now kids, I know you're excited for your baby brother," the Loud family patriarch says, "But you have to wait here first, okay?"

"Okay…" Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn (in mumbles) utter in dismay.

"Lori, look out for your sister, okay? I'm counting on you, big girl."

"Well…sure daddy…" Lori responds.

"Okay, we'll be back soon with your baby brother," Lynn Sr. assures as he is guided by the head nurse to the emergency room.

Meanwhile, back at the lounge, Patrick assures this to the clueless Loud sisters, "Okay little girls, now we're going to make things a little different here. If you do any trouble, I swear that you'll never see the light of day. I am keeping my eyes on you!"

Five minutes later, the scatterbrained nursing intern gets asleep on the job. The TV shows Cinemax presenting a screening of _Pistol Whipped_ starring Steven Seagal. And the Loud sisters are doing their menial stuff to pass the time. Lori is painfully waiting for time to pass by. Leni is petting her 'pet dog'. Luna is singing to a lyric she heard a while ago: "I can't get no satisfaction." Luan is blowing an empty juice packet with a straw. And Lynn is playing with her tennis ball like a cat.

"Luna, can you stop singing?" Lori asks insistently.

"Sorry sis. I can't get over this song at school," Luna replies, "'I can't get no satisfaction!'"

Because of this, Lori gets enraged. However, Luan's juice packet gets inflated and shoots suddenly to Lori's face, enraging her more.

"Sorry sis, didn't straw that coming. Hehehe. Get it?" Luan jokingly says.

Reaching to her breaking point, Lori quarrels Luan via a fight cloud. Leni sees and tries to stop them, "Guys, stop! You're gonna wake up Rory."

"Rory's not a dog!" Lori berates, and then swipes the plush toy from Leni. But Leni gets a hard grip.

"Hey, give me back Rory!" Leni cries as she gets dragged to the fight cloud. And Patrick never wakes up from the carnage in the room.

Meanwhile, oblivious to the quarrel from her sisters, Lynn sturdily throws a ball to an air vent, knocking down the lid to the ventilation system. She gets her ball but, out of awe and curiosity, enters the vent. Back to the group, Luna tries to stop but she spots Lynn entering the vents.

"Guys, Lynn is getting eaten!" Luna utters in panic, making the sisters stop quarreling. They quickly approach Lynn but they discover she is safe from entering the vents. The 2-year-old Lynn then points beyond the vent pipes, giving the impression that she wants the group to proceed there."Lynn, don't enter there," Lori insists.

"I think she wants us to crawl in there to go to the light there," Luna deduces.

"Oh no, not the dark," Leni reacts.

"But I think Lynn has a bright idea. Hehehe. Get it?" Luan jokes. And suddenly, Lynn utters in baby gibberish, "Brother, brother…"

"Wait did she say her first word?" Lori says, "Brother?"

"Brother, brother…" Lynn repeats in mumbles.

"She did. She said 'brother, brother'," Luan claims, "And she wants to go see our new baby brother.""Okay let's go!" Luna suggests with enthusiasm.

With Lynn's insistence, Lynn, Luan, Luna and Leni crawl through the air vents. But Lori is hesitant.

"Aren't you coming, Lori?" Luna asks.

"I supposed to be watching you guys," Lori claims."Well, you can watch us while we are searching for our baby brother," Luna defends her claim.

Lori looks back at the room to see Patrick still sleeping and the TV still on. With no other choice, Lori follows.

 _And there sets off an adventure we would never forget…_

* * *

After Lori narrates, Lincoln asks, "Wait, what kind of adventure?"

"You won't wanna know," Lori reacts.

"Oh, we do, troublemakers," Lucy states.

"Fine…" Lori says, and then continues the story.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the story! As usual, I am open to questions and suggestions for the story. As for requests, I will work on them, one by one, as I will try to keep on posting more followups on the stories I am doing.**


	3. From Mumble Beginnings: Part 2

_It was literally going to be an adventure as we crawl inside the air vents. As the oldest of our sisters, I thought I have the confidence that we can pull ourselves through this obstacle. And of course, at that time, I thought the idea of having a baby was a bad one. But I had yet to see about that, if it weren't for the dust, cobwebs and creepy crawlies in a horrible portal._

Right now, the Loud sisters are crawling inside the air vents, with an excitable toddler Lynn at the front and with a cautious 6-year-old Lori behind the group.

"Are you sure Lynn knows where she going?" Luna asks.

"Uh-huh. I can see it from her excitement," Luan responds confidently.

"How would you know? She keeps saying 'brother'," the then 4-year-old sister keeps on asking.

"Don't worry, she says so herself," her sister confirms.

Then they both witness Lynn keep mumbling, "Brother! Brother!" But when she notices a bug crawling across her, the 2-year-old tries to catch it, causing her to tap on the metal floors of the vent.

"Lynn, be quiet. We don't want to get in trouble," Luna insists. But the excitable toddler ignores her warnings, since she has not arrived at the age of understanding language. Eventually, she catches the bug, revealed to be a jumping spider) and holds it on her own hands. She gets attracted at the sight of holding an insect on her hands, making her two sisters sigh in relief.

"Well, at least she's not brothering us anymore. Hehehe. Get it?" Luan jokes, making Luna frown on it.

Meanwhile, Leni and Lori catches up from behind, with Leni trembling in fear and clinging her plush toy dinosaur and Lori being annoyed by it.

"Leni, will you literally hurry up?!" Lori persuades her alarmed sister.

"I can't. This place is too spooky. Who knows what spooky things will come?" Leni worryingly implies. After which, she bumps into Lynn, whom she sees with a spider on her hand. Of course, Leni crawls hurriedly in fear, crying "Spider!" and getting passed Luna and Luan.

"Leni! Stop!" Luna and Luan warn her. But Leni continues to crawl out of the vent. Suddenly, she falls from a loose lid that hurls her down.

Seeing this, the four remaining sisters shout "Leni!" and rush to her aide. Luna and Luan are able to stick themselves out of the vent, but Lynn pushes them down and falls to them as well. Lori tries to catch Lynn but thanks to a foul diaper, she also falls down. But gratefully, they all land safe to a laundry cart inside a pantry.

"Be lucky we land on laundry, or I'll literally turn you all into human pretzels!" Lori warns her rowdy sisters.

"Oooh, do we come in sweet or cheesy? Hehehe," Luan jokingly follows, enraging Lori more.

Suddenly, they hear someone entering the room, prompting Lori to caution them, "Quick guys, hide!", and hide underneath the sheets. It is a nurse who entered, taking the cart with her and away from the room. The nurse then takes it to various rooms and places the used bed sheets and pillow cases in it. One sheet is even dusty that Lynn is forced to sneeze, but Luna swiftly covers her nose.

At one moment when the nurse leaves the cart at one side, the girls get out of it and set off on their own. Though they had been to the hospital several times, they never set foot on themselves, and without parental supervision.

"Okay guys, let's go back," Lori says.

"But Lori, we want to see our baby brother," Luna responds.

"Haven't you guys heard what dad said? He'll come back with our baby brother," the eldest Loud sister replies.

"But we wanna see him now!" Luan voices out.

"Yeah Lori, we are so excited to see our new brother," Luna agrees.

"I can't wait to cuddle him and play with him."

"Or even sing him lullabies and rock him to his sleep."

Then Leni adds to the mix, "Or make him mittens and make him realize that spiders are evil."

"Brother! Brother! Brother!" Lynn mumbles out of joy.

"See. Even Lynn is excited for our new baby brother," Luan emphasizes, then tries to carry her sister towards Lori, "Come on Lori!"

"Brother! Brother! Brother!" Lynn keeps mumbling in insistence for Lori to let her take them to their brother.

After reflecting the stakes, though not much since she is still a little girl, Lori senses a person approaching to their direction. She then has her sisters hide to a pathway with a dead end. The person, another nurse whistling, subsequently passes by their direction without sensing them. At a sigh, Lori goes back to reflecting but not before seeing her baby sister watering her eyes, pleading and wanting to see her baby brother. With that, the older sister replies, "Okay, let's find our baby brother."

With that, the sisters holler in celebration. But Lori clarifies what she said, "Okay girls. Fine. But we need to be quiet and hidden at all times. And we need to be back before the nurse guy in our room spots us missing. What if he knows we are missing?"

"Don't worry. At least he's sleeping," Luna points out, "What can ever wake him up?"

Speaking of which, back at the lounge, Patrick the intern nurse is snoring at his sleep. As he shifts his sleeping position, he suddenly falls down from the couch and awakes from such a hit.

"Wha…What happened? Kids, nice you can be that quiet," Patrick spouts groggily. He starts regaining consciousness and suddenly realizes that the kids whom he supposed to be watching are gone.

"Oh no," the intern utters, causing him to search all over the room for their whereabouts. From under the sofas to behind the curtains, he sees no sign of them. Finally, Patrick notices the air vent's lid open, with a trace of white substance on it. He tastes it, confirming it to be "powder, baby powder" as he utters. Getting enough signs of their assumed location, Patrick proceeds to obtain them.

"You think you brats can escape from Patrick. Well, you're wrong!" Patrick says to himself, making him don a serious business face, taking a net from an "In Case of Emergency, Break the Glass" case and setting off to find them. But that is not before locking to ensure that the "missing kids" situation never goes public.

Meanwhile, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn stroll by the brightly lit halls of Royal Woods General Hospital. They never distinguish what part of the hospital they are in. They just longingly seek the new member of their family. But Lori describes it far more detailed.

 _We are literally walking on a cold hallway in Royal Woods General. While our sisters were relaxed, I was unnerved what I was able to saw from the fenced windows on the door. Ailing patients in their beds, coughing, choking, throbbing, bleeding, even going crazy. But worst of all, I get to see a person getting surgery. I almost hurled in horror seeing that for the first time. But I tried to relax for the others not to see it._

"Lori, are you okay?" Luan asks, seeing her disgusted face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lori says in denial.

But I'm not fine, even if I have to drag myself to the mess, just to hide my troubles on having you around.

The five sisters are passing by each hall casually.

"I haven't seen any scary flowers so far. Are you sure this is a 'house-petal'?" Leni addresses, annoying Lori.

As they walk silently, Lynn begins to feel commotion in her pants. At a gassy signal, her sister senses a stench surrounding them.

"Eww what's that smell?" Luna reacts.

"I guess we know who it came from," Lori says.

And altogether, they mention Lynn's name, aware that their toddler sister is soiling her pants. However, she is ignorant of her business, even trying to make an innocent cute baby face.

"How can we handle this?" Lori utters in panic, "I don't know how to change a diaper. I literally barely can dress my dolls."

"Don't worry, I got this," Leni asserts, "But we need something to replace her nappy."

"Okay fine. I'll find a diaper for Lynn. You guys hide somewhere safe," the older Loud sister suggests.

"But where we'll hide?" Luna asks, causing Lori to think of a possible hiding place. She then spots an open, vacant room and checks it out. Thinking it would be a secure place, Lori drags her sisters in there.

"Just stay right here guys. I don't want us to get in trouble. Okay?" Lori insists, prompting the sisters to nod.

With that, she sets off to find a diaper for Lynn without making subtle that she is unauthorized to wander around the hospital.

Back to the other sisters, Leni and Luna try to pacify a wailing Lynn since her diaper is filled.

"Oh no, her diapy's dripping!" Luna notes.

"This is bad. I think we should…" Leni utters as she accidentally opens Lynn's diaper, releasing the awful stench that came from her stools.

"Auggggghhhh…gross!" they both react loudly.

Luan then escapes the stench-filled room to get fresh air from the outside. There, she spots two clowns walk by the distance and enter a room. Since she had prior interest in clowns and everything comedy, the then 3-year-old follows suit.

Once catching up with them, she peeks at the room where she sees the clowns try their best to cheer up a 4-year-old kid who just went through an organ transplant operation. Their attempts are kind of hit-and-miss from joking "Why can't the flower ride its bike?" to making balloon animals. However, Luan is amused by them and even claps to them. They, of course, notice her.

"Uhmmm little girl, what are you doing here?" the first clown who looks like Bozo asks.

"I like clowns. Clowns are the best people of earth!" Luan happily expresses.

"That's great. But you are not supposed to be here. Kids are not allowed here," the second clown who looks like clown Lincoln from "Funny Business" implies.

"But he's a kid," she makes a valid point by emphasizing the child patient.

"True, but he's a different kind of kid," the first clown justifies.

But Luan pleads, "Please! Can I see you do your act? Please! I love clowns. And it's my dream to be a clown someday. I can do jokes like 'What does two enemy pirates do? They arghhh-ue.' Hehehe. Get it?"

Though the two professional clowns are dismayed on that corny joke, the kid applauds on it happily. Likewise, Luan continues her stint by trying a physical gag with her flower squirter. She tries to adjust it for her gag, but it accidentally squirts water to her face. The kid praises on it joyfully, making Luan laugh along with him. With this, the two clowns think of an idea.

 _I didn't know that our sisters are literally scattering themselves at that moment. Gladly, with my fine talents in acting "nice" and mom's weekly binge on Grey's Anatomy, it helped me at that moment. But not this moment._

Meanwhile, Lori stumbles on a directory of the hospital to see where she can obtain diapers. But at a distance, the nurse intern Patrick spots her. He quickly charges to her, but she flees on time. There starts a wild good chase of Lori being chased by the deranged nurse who wants to get his job done. They run around the halls, running across doctors, nurses, patients, visitors and other staff members. But thankfully, their chase have not caused damaged. But one smack from Patrick's net to a cardboard cutout of Daniel Radcliffe is an exception.

After a series of whacky hijinks, Patrick has Lori cornered to a hallway's dead end. "Now I've got ya, you rascal!" he expresses rather evilly.

But suddenly, a tittering voice is calling him, "Patrick! Patrick!" The intern then shifts to his left side to see his fellow interns Bob and Edward, with Bobby calling him.

"Oh Bob! Edward! What you doing here?" Patrick asks them.

"Uhmm we are assigned in ICU, remember?" Bob asserts, making Patrick stutter, "Aren't you assigned in Pediatrics 2nd Floor?"

Having him distracted, Lori scoots off quietly.

"Oh, and what do you have behind there?" Edward snarly asks in the same tone as the character famously voiced by Rodger Bumpass. "Is that a net?"

"What? No…Why would I bring a net at work? Hehehe," Patrick says nervously in denial.

"Whatever. Well whatever it is, I am sure you might wanna bring that as you go back cleaning the ER equipment. Ha ha ha," the rival intern boasts, walking away from him.

"Sure you okay buddy?" Bob asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm really fine," Patrick insists as he drags his friend away from the scene, "Just go back to ICU and I can go back to find the kids…I meant, keys…to Dr. Lopez's office."

After he drags his friend away, the nurse intern retrieves the net that he threw and goes back chasing Lori.

Back at Leni and Luna, they finally get rid of Lynn's repulsive diaper and throw it to the garbage gun.

"That was close!" Leni utters.

"Right, thought Lynn would release a stink bomb. Am I right Luan?" Luna responds, but she gets no response from pun-loving sister who tends to throw in a pun after a problem strikes. "Wait, I know Luan would throw in a joke on this."

"Yeah, I thought my own two eyes would hear her joke," Leni implies.

Then Luna notices something, "Uhmm where's Luan?" With that implication, the two hurriedly search the whole room, to no sign of their dear sister.

"Okay, let's not panic. Maybe she went out without us looking," Luna deduces.

"I don't know. Maybe we should have looked at where she's going," Leni implies.

Without other options, Luna takes the lead by laying down their plan, "Okay, you stay here while I go search for them. Okay?"

"Please be in a hurry," Leni coaxes as Luna gets out of the room in search of Luan. Though she is persistent, Luna gets easily distracted from a song being played to a patient. She enters the room where the song came from to see a Hispanic family singing a Spanish version of "Hey Jude" by The Beatles to the grandfather of the clan. Amazed by this, she joins along the jam.

Back at Lori, she sneaks easily across the 1st floor halls, since the doctors are mostly busy. One thing she gains from acting nice is acting casual to fool people that she has a problem at hand. So, she easily applies this at the hospital. She stumbles upon a moving tray with a towel that can be used for Lynn and tries to obtain the said towel.

However, Patrick is able to catch up with her again, cornering her finally with no other way for her to escape.

"There's no way you can escape from me, you brat!" Patrick evilly utters.

"Wait, please! Don't. I know we messed a lot here. But I am trying to find a diaper for my baby sister. And I promise I will bring us back into the room. Please! Give me a chance!" Lori whines pleadingly.

However, as Patrick aims to catch Lori with his net, a doctor bursts from the emergency room to alert this: "I need a nurse here in ICU 7. Stat! Caesarean delivery!"

With that, Patrick slowly lowers his net and drops it. Realizing it is a crucial moment for the girl's life, he prioritizes her virtue by giving her $20 bucks and the key to the lounge. He then lends her a favor, "It's your mom there. She needs help. And now, she needs you. But she wants you to do this. Use the money and buy diapers from that vending machine behind you. Find your sisters. And tell them that your brother is coming. I don't want you girls in trouble. I will be back in a moment with your brother. Now go!" Afterwards, Patrick rushes to aid on the successful delivery of Lori's mom.

 _Never at that moment did I witness a person who would do such a right thing and persuade me to do the same thing. I always thought that being the only angel in the world would be the best thing. But being an angel to someone in need? Never was my heart tugged that day. But you know the whole story how I ended up like this in the present day._

Persuaded by that small act of kindness, Lori is persuaded to take Patrick's words and bring back her sisters at one piece.

After that, Lori coincidentally encounters Luan assisting the two clowns to cheer up the kid earlier. The three entertainers are doing the eye-poking gag from the Three Stooges, lifting up the spirits of the kid.

"Luan!" Lori calls her sister, "We gotta go!"

"Sorry guys, I've gotta go. Hope I can see you someday," Luan bids her goodbye.

"No Luan. For clowns, it's always 'see you later, alligator'!" the first clown stresses.

"Well, in that case, smell you later guys!" she says this with pinching the clowns' noses, making them laugh.

After Luan exchanges goodbyes with the clowns, Lori drags her hurriedly back to the room.

Then, in a sheer amount of coincidences, they spot Luna performing "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da" by The Beatles with the Hispanic family. Their music jams are rather merry.

But Lori interrupts the sing-along, prompting Luna to go. "Sorry guys. I have to go back," Luna says to the Hispanic family, "I meant, 'Muchas gracias, amigos'."

"We can understand English, you know," the patriarch of the family reminds.

Luna then corrects herself, "Oh, well, thank you amigos!" And the family waves her goodbye.

After getting them, Lori drags them back to the room they were originally in.

"Lori, have you got Lynn's diaper?" Luna asks.

"It's with me," Lori answers, "But I've got a better question: how come you to get out of the room?"

Then both Luna and Luan have their reasons intertwine with each other that Lori can only gibberish among them. They both end with, "I'm sorry!"

But to their surprise, Lori forgives them with a hug. "It's okay. You know what? Our brother's coming."

"Really?!" Luna and Luan holler in excitement.

"Yeah but we need to get back. I mean back in the room where dad brought us. Now."

With Lori's insistence, they rush to the room where they left Leni and Lynn. However, they are not there when they arrived. The three sisters search for them around the floor sneakily. And eventually, Lori spots a familiar face passing by the nursery. It is Leni and Lynn, taking a glimpse of the babies sleeping in their respective incubators.

"This must be where the storks get their babies and fetch them to their new mommies and daddies. Maybe our new baby brother is here," Leni amazedly implies.

But Lynn senses that her baby brother is nowhere to be found in the nursery. She signifies this with a sway on her face. Suddenly, Lori, Luna and Luan enter the nursery.

"Hey guys, guess what we found here!" Leni happily welcomes them.

Luna and Luan can only glance in awe of the nursery before them.

"Wow, look at this room full of babies," Luna expresses her astonishment.

"They look so cute!" Luan squirms.

"What are you doing in here Leni? I thought you and Lynn are supposed to be waiting in the room," Lori confronts her sister.

"You guys took so long. Me and Lynn-y took a walk to find her nappies," Leni reasons out innocently. Lori then learns that Leni walked her baby sister without any diapers in her pants. "Then we saw this place full of babies. But I don't know if they are locked or not. I think they're locked!"

"Check this one guys! He's awake!" Luna calls her sisters' attention, prompting Luan, Leni and Lynn to proceed to Luna.

 _And then, at that moment, I also saw him, my one and only…_

Lori stays behind but glances on one baby sleeping in the incubator. The aforementioned baby is of Hispanic skin, and is seen to be rocking in her sleep. The older sister takes a moment to witness such a peaceful angel trying to sleep. Abruptly, by the window, Lori sees a Hispanic boy glancing at the same baby she was glancing on. She waves to the boy, making him wave back and smile at her. She smiles in response as well. But not wanting to get much attention, as the sisters are unauthorized to enter a nursery, Lori signals the boy not to tell anyone of their whereabouts. Thankfully, he promises with a pinky swear, making Lori happy and enamored by the Hispanic boy. (You can take two guesses who is that boy.)

Returning to her sisters, Lori persuades them, "Guys, let's go back. I think our baby brother is about to go to our room." Happily, they all exit the room, with Lynn getting to wear a fresh diaper in the process.

After a visit in the nursery, the girls sneak their way back to the room without a trace. However, as Lori is about to unlock the door, the key suddenly slips and falls to a nearby drain. The head nurse is able to hear this commotion, but Leni swiftly takes a hairpin and picks the lock, allowing them to enter the room in a jiffy before the nurse turns her head to the room shut.

And safely, the Loud sisters slouch to couches to relax from such a bushed journey around the hospital.

 _As an innocent 6-year-old, I am so overwhelmed with what's happening around me, even so with the arrivals of you guys. Never thought that waiting for my lovely brother would be a memorable one. But there you go, and there you came, Lincoln…_


	4. From Mumble Beginnings: Part 3

At the moment, little Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn are waiting by the lounge for the arrival of their baby brother. Each of them is doing their own gentle way. Lori is walking back and forth anxiously. Leni is petting her plush toy dinosaur Rory. Luna is whistling to the tune of "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da" by The Beatles. Luan is playing catch with baby Lynn.

Suddenly, the nurse intern Patrick quietly enters from the door and walks quietly to the lounge sofa. The girls are able to notice this.

"Isn't he the guy supposed to watch us?" Leni wonders.

"I just went to the bathroom, girls…" Patrick stresses, with a special note to Lori, to hide the fact that he let them give the slip, "Now, keep doing your stuff. I will just need to go back 'watching' you while studying." After that, the intern opens a book about psychoanalysis while the TV continues to show Cinemax featuring _Troy_ , starring Brad Pitt as Achilles. Then the girls switch back to their mundane waiting.

But he brings in a great news, "Just a little patience girls. Your parents are coming in any moment with your new baby brother."

And at that great news, the young Loud sisters rejoice.

"I wonder what our brother will be like," Luan opens up.

"I bet he would be fat. That way, he would be so cute to hold his cheeks," Leni shares.

"I think he would be so cool to hang out with; I could sing for him," Luna follows, then chants a tune.

"That would be nothing," Luan then butts in, "For me, he would be funny, like me. I can make him my assistant. That's a goo-goo idea. Hehehe."

"Brother! Brother! Brother!" Lynn cheers for the arrival of her new baby brother.

"What do you think Lori?" Luna asks.

"Well, I think our brother would be a wonderful brother," Lori replies sincerely, making them reflect their moment of anticipation. "Just don't let her know we escaped, okay?"

 _Indeed. Though I was hesitant enough to admit that I detest the idea of having another sibling, I couldn't help but feel happy for what happened. I felt grateful that Leni is still being the lovable airhead she is. I admired that Luna is able to ring out her melody the way she does now. I appreciated that Luan and her infinite amount of jokes and puns. And I loved that Lynn is the playful Lynn we know now. But at that, we all felt delighted at your arrival, Lincoln._

Just as she says that, Lynn Sr. in a medic gown bursts from the door to send a wonderful news, "Girls, here's your mom with your new brother!" With that exciting look, he sends in his wife Rita in a wheelchair, holding the baby by her chest.

The girls then rush to her in excitement. "Mom!" they holler.

"Hello girls! How are my angels?" Rita sweetly asks.

"We're fine mom!" Luna answers happily.

"It's so great! We escaped through a hole, I saw a room full of…" Leni follows, but Lori covers her mouth before she finishes.

"But we're really fine, mom. We've been angels all the time," Lori reiterates with a tight grin on her face.

"Yeah mom, we really winged it. Hehehe. Get it?" Luan adds jokingly, making Lori roll her eyes, "How are you mom?"

"It's been fine, Luan honey," Rita answers in confidence, hiding her struggles of going into labor, "So as your baby brother here."

"Really?" Luna asks, "Can we see him?" This makes the Loud sisters to surround their freshly born sibling.

"Hold on girls," Rita slows them down, "Here you go." Then with that, she reveals their new baby brother.

 _There you were, Lincoln. Innocent and mild. Of course, girls in school think of you as cute at your age now. But you were cuter when you were just a little baby. There you were, wrapped in cloth and sleeping, with your tiny eyes, your button nose, your puckered mouth, your small arms and feet. It was so cute to see you just open your eyes and see us for the first time and make your first giggle._

As the sisters glance on their new brother, they all react, "Awww…"

"He's so cute!" Leni squirms.

"I just want to touch his cheeks," Luna shrieks.

"And snuggle him!" Luan follows cheerfully.

Finally, their new baby brother opens his eyes and utters his first giggle, the girls respond in awe, "Awww…"

"Brother! Brother!" Lynn mumbles.

"Wait, Lynn, you uttered your first word? 'Brother'?" Lynn Sr. wonders when he lifts up Lynn closer to him.

"Brother! Brother!" she keeps uttering.

"Awww Junior…here," the Loud patriarch says, bringing her closer to her baby brother, allowing her to get a good view. The other sisters follow as well.

"Can we carry him?" Luna asks.

"Sooner Luna. Soon," Rita sweetly answers.

"Hey baby brother! Hello!" Luan cutely greets her infant sibling, making him giggle in delight. She then waves in front of him, catching his attention.

"Luan, I think he wants you to think of a name for him," Rita says.

"Okay," she utters, "I guess…Stimpy would do. Hehehe."

"No! No! How about Rocko? Rocko!" Luna suggests.

"Where did you ever heard of that name, Luna?" their mother asks.

"I heard it in school. Rock on!" the rocker sister answers.

"I think Doug would do like my dog Rory," Leni recommends.

"I told you Leni that's not a dog!" Lori irately clarifies.

Lynn responds with a bunch of hiccups. "What did you say there Lynn?" Lynn Sr. asks his child.

"I think she said 'Ickis'. She wants to name our brother Ickis," Luan interprets Lynn's gibberish.

"Luan, that's mind blowing," her dad goes along with Luan's gimmick.

"I think Tommy would do," Lori suggests.

"Hmmm…all of your suggestions are good, girls. But keep it coming," Rita says.

"Okay, okay, okay girls, I know what could be better names for your new baby brother," Lynn Sr. brags, "Heathcliff? Forsythe? Haddock? Arbuckle? Pigpen?" However, the Loud family matriarch declines them all. "I am out of ideas, Rita. What can we name him?"

"Hmmm…to keep the tradition, it could be something that starts with 'L'."

At that suggestion, Lynn Sr. tries to think of a clever name for his son. He then spots a penny on the floor and picks it up, making him think of a possible name. "I got it! You see, I spot on the floor. So, Penny…Penelope. We can name him 'Lope'."

Rita frowns at this, regardless if she thinks this as a joke or not.

"Come on! I tried to think of his 'name in the membrane'. Hehehe. You get it?" Lynn Sr. responds with a punchline, causing only for Luan to laugh at it.

"How about this honey?" Rita opens, "You got a penny. We can name him 'Lincoln'."

"Lincoln? Lincoln? Sounds a name I could be proud of," he replies, "Lincoln…"

"Then, it's official, Lincoln," the family mother settles.

With their baby brother finally named, the Loud sisters gather around him once more to welcome their new brother Lincoln to their lives. "Awww…Lincoln…" they utter as the entire family embraces each other, a classic family moment that they wish to last.

The intern Patrick witnesses this touching moment with tears in his eyes, as he is designated by the head nurse to another post, sealing his task complete. She also finds out that he left his post to help assist in Mrs. Loud's delivery. Despite that disciplinary case, she praises him for his expertise. For that, he is rendered only to the menial task of cleaning the ER equipment before being assigned to the ICU throughout his tenure.

 _And there you go, after moments of thinking of your name, we cherished at your presence, Lincoln. We would never forget that moment when you were born._

"So, that's the birth of Lincoln," Lucy utters.

"Man, can't still get over the fact that you gave funny names for me," Lincoln reacts, making the sisters laugh.

"Awww, you cutie Stimpy," Luan teases while pinching his right cheek, making Lincoln complain.

"What's wrong Ickis? Can't get over this?" Lynn teases back with pinching his left cheek.

Then the older sisters proceed to josh their little brother, much to his annoyance.

"Poor old doggy," Leni helps in teasing and pinching his cheek.

"What's wrong, Rocko? Hehehe," Luna teases with rubbing her brother's hair.

"Glad dad didn't name you Pigpen. That would be hilarious," Lori jokes.

"Come on guys, you don't have to be like this," Lincoln insists.

"It's because we love you so much, bro," the oldest sister reasons, making them hug him. Lucy also joins in the embrace, having felt the love.

As his sisters continue to embrace him, Lincoln shares to the readers, "Well, I can only get used to this. But it's okay. We're family. What would be family without joking around and teasing each other?"

After that, Luna decides to share next, "Okay guys, my turn to share…"


	5. Sisterhood of the Traveling Rants: Pt 1

_I think it happened when we went to the Yosemite Park for the holidays. I remember fishing there but accidentally woke up a bear, setting up a campfire that burned dad's pants, getting raided by fire ants in our picnic basket and telling scary ghost stories with baby Lincoln in our blanket. Really, many interesting things happen back then. But I remember one fun part before we leave the park. I think it was on New Year's Day when that happened._

"Alright Louds, just stay still," Mr. Loud instructs his family as he sets them up for their yearly family photo. This time, they have it taken on a viewing deck at Yosemite National Park. Rita Loud holding Lincoln in her arms is seated at the rightmost edge, while Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn are fighting for space as they are crammed in the middle.

"Will you stop pinching me?" an annoyed Luna says to Lori, whom she suspects to be pinching her course, there was tormentor Lori.

"I am not literally pinching you. You're just feeling things," Lori snobbishly replies.

"What are you even saying?"

"Girls, can you stop messing around? We don't have all day for this photo, you know?" Mr. Loud persuades.

"But daddy, Lori's pinching me," Luna complains.

"She's literally saying things, daddy," Lori states her somewhat soft defense.

"Okay girls that's it. Change places," Mrs. Loud asserts, "Luna, sit beside me. Lori, you'll be beside Luan."

With that, Luna gently transfers beside Mrs. Loud while Lori vehemently marches to her position. She happens to pass by Leni, who is brushing her hair, and then messes her hair out of her anger.

"My natural blonde hair," Leni utters, "It turned curly. It turned curly!"

"Lori, last warning or you're grounded," Mrs. Loud warns her eldest daughter as she approaches Leni to straighten her hair.

A bad-tempered Lori drags herself beside Luan. The latter takes notice of her sister, whom she does not see yet as the bullying type.

"Seems you Lori yourself into trouble. Hehehe. Get it?" Luan throws in a pun to cheer Lori, to her annoyance.

"One more pun, and I'll turn you into a human pretzel," Lori intimidates Luan.

"Why? Are you gonna bake my day? Hehehe," the young jokester replies.

Annoyed, Lori readies to smack Luan but Lynn clings to her left arm.

"Lori…Lori…" the then 2-year-old sister mumbles.

"Lynn, will you let go off my arms?" Lori says, but Lynn leans on to her.

"Lori…Lori…" baby Lynn keeps mumbling.

"Seems Lynn wants you to pet her," Luan says as Lynn curls herself playfully on Lori's lap as toddlers would tend to do. She then sits by her big sister's lap and leans on her chest.

"Now that makes you a baby-seater. Hehehe. Get it?" Luan jokes, making Lori more annoyed but unable to smack her with Lynn resting on her.

Mr. Loud waits impatiently as he waits for Mrs. Loud to fix Leni's hair. "Are you done, hon?" he asks.

"Just be patient, sweetie. We got until lunch for our stay here," Mrs. Loud assures. "You know Leni doesn't like it when her hair is frizzled."

"It was curly mom," Leni whines.

After a moment, Mrs. Loud finally fixes up her daughter's hair with a headband.

"Are we good?" Mr. Loud asks, then with the family showing assurance, he presses the camera button, as he set the 10-second timer. He then rushes to the leftmost seat and lifts Lynn to his arms. "Okay Louds, on my signal, look to the camera and say '2006'. Okay, 1…2…"

But before Lynn Sr. ends his countdown, Lori throws a spitball to Luna. Luna takes a notice on this and vents on her, "Errrghhh…you did that on purpose, Lori!"

"Did what?" Lori kiddingly asks.

"I'll show you what!" the then 4-year-old bolts out, and then throws herself to Lori and quarrels with her. Of course, this causes a fight cloud where Luan and Leni get sucked in as well. Mr. and Mrs. Loud try to stop them, but they end up caught in their fight. Lynn joins in the quarrel, mistakenly thinking the sisters are playing, while baby Lincoln gets sucked into the fight beyond his will.

In the end, the camera automatically captures that fighting moment: Lori smacking Luna's face and pulling Leni's hair, Leni wailing from Lori pulling her blonde hair, Luna slapping Lori with her two arms, Luan laughing at her dad, Lynn riding on Mr. Loud's nape like a horse, Lincoln crying in the middle, Mr. Loud laid down by baby Lynn and Mrs. Loud standing by the left, appalled by what her girls are doing. Though the Loud matriarch sees this as a disastrous shot, Lynn Sr. takes a liking to it.

"Hmmm not bad for an unusual family photo. Hehehe," Mr. Loud comments while Mrs. Loud disagrees. "What? Can't you film the moment? Hehehe. Get it?"

Out of disagreement, Mrs. Loud replies, "Can we be serious about this dear? That joke's thousand years extinct already."

"Yeah dad. We shouldn't lose focus. Hehe. Get it?" Luan jokes along, prompting Mr. Loud to laugh with her.

"Oh, Luan, that's a great pun. Hehe," Mr. Loud replies.

"Okay, who in the world would teach her such jokes?" Mrs. Loud wonders, glaring at her husband for that. But he shrugs it off, hiding the fact that he taught Luan vocabulary and pun-making at the same time.

"Alright kids, let's do the photo one more time," she insists.

"Aww mom…" Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan whine about this.

"Nope. This as punishment for ruining our first photo," Mrs. Loud says earnestly, "Or if you want, I will ground you girls for two weeks."

"No mom, it's literally fine. We can do the photo," Lori gives up.

"Good," the mother Loud replies, "But, to make it more fun, let's do something different."And at her insistence, she persuades the whole family to wear their ugly Christmas sweaters, which the sibling (except for Lincoln) begrudgingly follows along. With that, the family finally has their annual photo for the New Year, with Mr. and Mrs. Loud in their smiles, the sisters in their forced smiles and Lincoln in his dazed "O" face.

While Mrs. Loud is satisfied with their photo, Mr. Loud is kind of troubled. "I don't know if this is a good photo to send out," he comments."At least it's not the previous photo. Just use this. It's perfect," Mrs. Loud convinces her husband.

"Whatever you say, hon," Mr. Loud replies. Then, while Mrs. Loud goes back to her children, he quickly looks at their first photo, which he thinks is a masterpiece.

After the photo shoot, the sisters immediately take off their ugly sweater. Lori throws hers to Luna, then nudges her from behind, which makes her slip.

"What was that for?" Luna voices out to Lori but she ignores her. "Oh, I see what you're doing, meany Lori!"

 _I don't know why Lori's like that. But, I tell ya, it ain't good. Tormentor Lori._

* * *

Suddenly, Lori stops Luna from telling her story. "Wait. Wait. Hold on, Luna. Are you literally painting me as the villain of your story?"

"What? No," Luna denies her claim, "I am just telling what really happened."

"Does that have to literally include my anger to you?" Lori raises her concern with a glaring warning.

"Let me finish, dude," Luna replies, while Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln and Lucy are stumped at their exchange. "As I was saying…"

"You better not be painting me as the villain. Or else!"

"Or else what? You'll turn me to a human pretzel? I thought we're through that."

As Luna reminds her of that, Lori tries to control her temper in the most cartoonish way possible. "Better be lucky that I don't…"

"Chill, dude. Like I said…"

"And this is what you instantly get for living with a sister of 10: sibling rivalry," Lincoln shares to the , Luna goes back to her story.

* * *

 _I tripped from Lori who nudged me from behind. But something unexpected happens._

With her face down the pavement, Luna tries to get up. Thankfully, and unexpectedly, a boy lends her some help. "Need a hand?" that boy with brown locks, fair skin and in a Boy Scouts uniform offers his hand to Luna, to which she openly accepts. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I just slipped," Luna utters.

The boy then notices a wound on Luna's knee. "Oh, you got a cut."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"It's okay. I can handle this." He then brings out his first aid pouch and pulls out an adhesive bandage, first aid cotton and ethyl alcohol. The Boy Scout pulls out a piece of cotton and soaks it with the alcohol to heed Luna's wound. Though she feels pain at first, the boy blows her wound to ease the pain. Eventually, he places the bandage on her wound.

"How do you know how to do this?"

"My dad told me how, with my toys. Someday, I'm gonna be a doctor, just like him."

"Gee, thank you."

"Don't mention it. Be careful next time, okay?"

Luna then nods in response.

"Okay, see you." The boy then walks away from Luna. But before he does so, he says this, "You look beautiful with that purple dress. Hope I can see you someday."

As he departs, Luna gets smitten by his words that she cannot help but feel delighted to hear someone compliment her.

But at a distance, Lori witnesses this and obviously gets angered on this. Leni notices her on the verge of anger. "Uhmm Lori, are you okay?"

"Do you think I'm okay?" Lori replies furiously.

"No, you're Lori," Leni responds.

"What?!" Lori gets baffled on what she said, "Oh never mind, pea brain." She then begrudgingly walks out, trying to toss out her anger along the way.

"Uhmm, peas have brains?"

After their five-day vacation, the Louds eventually check out of the Yosemite and travel back home. Lynn Sr. plans for the family to drop by at a popular diner stopover, which is the location of a secret facility.

 _Oh, such a good time to spend winter in the warm and chilly Yosemite. Gonna miss that place. A lot of memories to store. But going home is a lot different. I decided to become Lincoln's playmate. It was fun, cuddling you and showing you my toy xylophone. But Lori seems not happy._

On the road, Luna plays with baby Lincoln, who is strapped to his baby seat. She teases him with a sock puppet, to which Lincoln wants to get his hands on.

"Look Lincy, here's my xylophone," Luna introduces him to her favorite toy, "It makes music. You wanna try?"

Lincoln then answers in baby gibberish, since he is still 8 months old.

"I know you are still young, but here," Luna says as she hands Lincoln the mallet. "You can try it."

He then accidentally hits Luna's head with the said mallet but achieves on randomly beating the xylophone, to Luna's delight. "That's good. Here, let me teach you." She then guides Lincoln's hand on playing the percussion instrument. Lincoln gets delighted on this, making Luna all the more delighted. "Good job, baby bro. You did great." She then snuggles his warm body as a way of rewarding him. Lincoln giggles at Luna's ticklish snuggles that it becomes a heartwarming moment for the both of them. "You're so good bro," she says as she embraces her baby brother.

"Aww. Isn't that the cutest?" Leni, seated next to them, reacts, witnessing their moment.

"Come on Leni. Join us," Luna encourages her sister, to which she accepts.

In contrast, Lori, who is seated behind them with Luan and Lynn, sees them with envious eyes. She still inhibits the anger she has for Luna. It still unknown what it is, but it is something Luan suspects from Lori's disgruntled face.

"You seemed not happy," Luan utters.

"Isn't it literally obvious?" Lori replies.

"Come on, Lori. Let that frown turn upside down."

"I'll turn you upside down when you don't shut up."

"Hehehe. That's a good one. You know, you shouldn't be mad about anything. There is only one group of people who are mad."

"And who are they?"

"Crazy people. Hehehe. Get it?"

"Oh, so you think I'm crazy?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I don't think you're crazy. So you shouldn't be mad if you're not crazy."

Lori gets amused by Luan's wordplay. With that, she goes along with her, "Hmmm, you seemed to have a good point Luan."

"Really?"

"Yes, literally really," Lori says with a scheming motivation. "I'll tell you what. Wanna do a prank with me?"

"Pranks? I love pranks. Count me in," Luan willingly pleads.

"Good. Now, pay attention to what I'll say." Lori then whispers her plan to Luan.

"Are you sure about this?" Luan asks.

"Just trust me, Luan. You wouldn't let down your sister who loves your pranks, would you?" Lori stresses with her finger crossed behind.

"Why not? Sure Lori."

At Luan's response, Lori grins evilly from it.

After moments of driving through the Midwest, the Louds stop at the stopoverdiner that Mr. Loud is talking about. "Here we are Louds. Holy Cow Diner: Home of the First Chocolate Ice Cream," Lynn Sr. utters.

"I thought we are skipping the fast food diners," Mrs. Loud implies.

"Honey, there's more than fast food here. Well, yeah, the very 'first chocolate ice cream'," he assures, "Come on. Let's check it out."

"Well, wouldn't be a bother to try," Mrs. Loud comments.

The family gets down from the car, with Mrs. Loud placing Lincoln in a carriage and Mr. Loud carrying Lynn by his shoulders. Luna continues to play with Lincoln as they enter the diner.

"Okay Luan. You know what to do," Lori whispers to her sister.

"But Lori, what if she freaks out or something?" Luan raises her concern.

"Don't worry. I am literally by your side. This will be a fun prank. I can tell," Lori assures.

Abruptly, Leni spots the two and joins in with them by clinging on their shoulders. "What's going on sisters? What seem to be you're talking about?" she asks with sheer curiosity.

Luan then answers, "Well, Lori here wants to surprise Luna. So we plan…"

But Lori covers Luan's mouth as she almost blurts out their secret plan and clarifies to Leni, "Surprise Luna with a gift that she will surely love."

"Ooh, a gift? What kind of gift? I wanna know. I wanna know," Leni demands excitingly.

"Leni, you better be quiet, or else she would know. Now first, get lost," Lori insists.

"Get lost? What is lost?" Leni asks, misunderstanding what Lori means. But the older sister ignores her as she and Luan catch up with the others. "Don't worry Lori. I'll find lost for you." Leni then gleefully skips around the diner's grassy premises, in search of "lost".

 _I never realized how that day was going to be a long day than I expected it to be. I never knew that a fun and loving sister and roommate like Luan would actually play a prank on me that day. I never thought that Lori was actually jealous. And all of us sisters never placed to fact that my feud and Lori's would actually lead us to another adventure, thanks to baby Lincoln._

* * *

To be continued…eventually.


	6. Sisterhood of the Traveling Rants: Pt 2

_We finally enter the diner. It was your typical diner, 80's, fast food-y and complete with a jukebox though we didn't know the big secret hidden in the walls of the diner. Before we got to our table, I noticed Lori and Luna bonding. I always thought Luan and I are buddies since we're roommates. But never did I know they are behind something sneaky. Maybe not to Leni._

The Louds enter diner casually, not noticing that Leni got separated from them. They occupy one table at one piece, delighted on the casual diner atmosphere.

Mrs. Loud looks on the menu laid on the table and gets surprised at one thing. "Oh honey, ddin't they had an organic gourmet food products here," she utters.

"Fresh diary milk, straight from cattle?" Mr. Loud follows.

"No, not that one. This one," Mrs. Loud corrects him, "Whitening lotion and bath soap, made from all-natural milk. And so much more. I will check them out. You watch over the kids and order for us." She then hurriedly gets up from her seat and heads to the organic store.

"What will you be having sweetie?" he asks.

"Just anything without the beef," she replies.

"But everything here seems all beef," he responds but Mrs. Loud does not hear him, "Oh well, she can have the tofu burger. Hahaha. Just kidding. Kids, don't try tofu burger. It gets tofu-n the guts. Hehe. Get it?"

The girls think their dad's joke is corny, but only Luan is amused by it. "That's a good one, daddy. Soy funny. Hehehe. Get it?"

"Hahaha. Ohh Luan, you're getting me, you little clown," Mr. Loud compliments his daughter with rubbing her hair, "How that's what you called amusement, girls." But Lori, Luna, Lynn and Lincoln are irresponsive of their dad's obvious joking corniness. "Right, what I say give you Holy Cow's signature milkshake? Be right back."

"Ahhh finally! Thanks daddy!" Luna utters in relief, as Lynn Sr. heads to the counter to order milkshake for the siblings.

While waiting, the Loud siblings do their mundane activities: Luna playing with a straw, Lynn poking her baby's brother's nose, to which he finds ticklish, Leni still outside looking for "lost" and Lori insisting Luan to join her scheme. Speaking of Leni, she knocks by the glass window, to which Lori directs her to go inside. Leni mistakes the message to keep searching for "lost", which she does enthusiastically.

As she leaves with hopping, Lori continues her scheme. With that, she nudges Luan to remind her.

"What?" Luan whispers to Lori.

"Be ready. You have a joke in mind?" Lori asks.

"Yeah. But..."

"Good. Now we just need to literally wait for the milkshake to come."

Luna then notices the two gossiping. "Hey, what you two dudes talking there?"

Suddenly, Lynn Sr. gets back to the table with a freshly served chocolate milkshake at hand. "Here's one fresh chocolate milkshake. I'll get the others."

But Lori pushes the milkshake to Luna. "Let Luna have this one."

"Are you sure Lori?" Lynn Sr. asks.

"Don't worry dad. We can literally wait," Lori insists with a smile on her face.

"Okay. If you say so," he responds.

"Can Lynn and Lincoln have too?" Luna asks.

"I am afraid not yet sweetie. But don't worry. I'll give them chocolate ice cream they sure will like. I'll be back!" Lynn Sr. then heads back to the counter to await the five remaining milkshakes for the family, in addition to the chocolate ice cream for Lynn and Lincoln.

"Well, it's about time," Luna utters in excitement before she tries a chocolate milkshake for the first time. As she places a bending straw to her mouth and dunks it to the mouth-watering beverage, Lori elbows Luan, signaling for her to initiate their plan.

"Uhmm, Luna, can I ask you something?" Luan enunciates.

"Mmmm…" Luna mutters in response.

"How did Hershey get along with the Dairy Queen?"

"Hmmm, don't tell me this one of your puns?"

"Oh come on, Luna. Please!"

"Fine. How did Hershey get along with the Dairy Queen?" Luna goes along with Luan's joke, and then returns to slurping the milkshake.

"With a chocolate milk shake, of course. Hahaha. Get it?" Luan jokes, and then laughs hysterically.

Surprisingly, even though she gets the obvious joke, Luna cannot help but chuckle along, which causes for the milkshake under freezing temperature (or its sensation) to rise to her spinal cord and hit her brain, and for it to cause a brain-freeze. With that, Luna screams from the intense cold sensation. "Aahhhhhh! Freezey brain!"

But on the other hand, the rest of the siblings laugh at Luna's demise, with Lori making the evilest snicker.

"Ahhh! My head!" Luna continues to wail.

"Well, I think things shake up as they do. Hehehe," Luan comments.

"Seriously?!" Luna reacts as she tries to rub her head to rid off the freeze in her head. But as she attempts that, the then-young rocker snorts out the milkshake from her nose to Lori, much to her surprise. But Luna takes a laugh at this. "Oh Lori, you look so shaken!" she mocks her, then gushes out more milkshake from her nose to her sister. "Oh Lori…"

The sisters also react to this sudden feat with laughing alongside Luna. But Lori is not taking the mockery too well, causing her vent anger. "That's it, Luna! You're gonna get this!" she utters in vexation.

Lynn Sr. then abruptly enters the scene. "How are my girls doing?" he asks.

"We're doing fine, daddy. Just fine," Luna answers with a subtle sneer to Lori, to the temper of the latter.

"Sorry I took so long. It took forever to serve the chocolate milkshake," Lynn Sr. mentions as her serves two more milkshakes to the table, then suddenly notices Lori soaked in chocolate, "Lori, what happened to you?"

"Luna squirted milkshake on me!" the Loud sister complains.

"Awww poor thing. She didn't do that on purpose," Mr. Loud says as he pulls out his handkerchief to wipe off the chocolate from her face.

"But she did that on purpose!" Lori defends.

"Relax, honey. She's just clueless, that's all."

"But dad?!"

"Relax honey. Now I'll be back for your other milkshakes and a napkin for your dress. Just stay foot guys." Lynn Sr. then goes back to the counter and waits for the rest of the milkshakes.

Meanwhile, Lincoln, curious about the stuff that Luna is drinking, begs to grab hold of the milkshake, but Luan snaps him out of it. "No Lincoln. Dad said you can't have this yet. Don't worry, he'll give you ice cream." Lincoln then says, "Ohh…" in a baby tone.

On the other hand, Luna opts to enjoy the rest of the milkshake but Lori deliberately topples the milkshake glass, making it spill to Luna.

"Hey! Lori!" Luna whimpers.

"That's for you, milkshake snorter!" Lori mocks her.

"That does it. You are mad at me since ever. Why is that?"

"Why do you even ask that? Shouldn't you know what you're doing to me?"

"Shouldn't you not be a mean sister?"

"Oh, me? Literally a mean sister? How about this, Luna? You and I in a milkshake drinking contest."

Hearing that work just has Lynn jump for joy and go in support. "Ooohhh, contest! Contest! Contest!"

"If you win, I will admit that I'm literally a mean girl and a sore loser. But if you lose, you will be my personal beauty assistant forever. I'll be beautiful and you'll be not…beautiful. What do you say?" She then reaches out her hand to Luna, waiting for a mutual agreement.

Upon reflection, or not that much, since they are just kids playing off with each other's mockery, Luna goes along, "Fine. Deal!" And then she shakes her hand to Lori's.

"Are you sure about this Lori? I think it got too far," Luan hesitantly raises her concern.

"Got any problem with it?" Lori replies.

"Nothing. Just I thought things went so shaky. Hehehe. Get it?"

"Then shake it off and get a grip."

Lori then takes away Luna's nearly-finished milkshake tub to Luan, which she enjoyably drinks from. After that, she takes the two newly served milkshakes (which baby Lincoln tries to desperately reach out, much to his infantile displeasure) and places for hers and Luna's to consume.

Lynn stands to the table to officiate the milkshake contest (yes, really) with her toy whistle and mini flag. And in slight baby gibberish, she articulates, "Lwwowwi, Lwwunaw, onww yoww muhk, gehhwt sehht, dweenk!" With her faint blow of a whistle, the sisters duke it out on who will be the first one to finish the milkshake. Luan is at the edge of her seat (literally and figuratively) on witnessing the action.

However, Lincoln is bored of his mind since he has no clue of what is going on with his older sisters. His baby instincts just dictate him to hanker for chocolate to answer his curiosity. He finally has his attention on a cart passing by with an advertisement for Holy Cow Diner's signature chocolate ice cream. Needy and desperate, the then-8 months old infant slides towards under the table and crawls away without a trace. And no one from his sisters notices this.

Back at the contest, Lori and Luna continue slurping every inch of the milkshake. Lori gets the upper hands since Luna drank half a glass earlier, which nearly filled up her stomach. Plus, the brain freeze still retained as she gulps more of the dairy dessert drink.

"Can't take it," Luna mutters then suddenly backs away from the drink, giving Lori the advantage to finish up her drink and win the contest.

"Woohoo! I literally did it! I did it! I did it!" Lori cheers tremendously, along with a clue, "I beat you Luna."

"That's okay Luna. You did your best," Luan cheers her ssiter up with a pat on her back

But Lori claims all the attention. "And in our agreement, you will have to be my beauty assistant. Now, in first order of command, wipe the chocolate off my face."

"Whatever…" Luna mumbles while full. She then turns her head to see Lincoln's baby blanket. She then raises a legitimate concern. "Hey guys, where's Lincoln?"

"He was just right beside me," Luan answers.

But Lori and Lynn ignore Luna's concern. "I did it! I did it!"

"No Lori, seriously, where is Lincoln?" Luna inquires hastily of her sister.

"He might be around here," Luan says as she and Luna search for their brother underneath their table.

"Come on. Let's search for him," Luna agrees.

"Oh, will you keep it easy guys. I think he literally jut went along with Leni on her search for 'lost'. I think 'lost' meaning she lost her mind," Lori mocks. But as she enunciates, Lynn tries to call her attention with baby gibberish and point at a possible location of Lincoln.

"Lwwwwowwwri!" Lynn calls her out.

"What is it, you baby?! Did you need one more pee-pee time? We already did that in the gas station awhile ago!" Lori replies angrily.

But out of hopelessness for her to understand her search, Lynn turns Lori's head to the location of baby Lincoln: about to enter an ice cream cart en route to the secret factory. They then witness the infant Lincoln crawling towards the cart.

"Guys, I think I found Lincoln!" Lori calls out her sisters, to which they respond quickly. They can only witness their baby brother get sucked into the cart of ice cream and for the cart to be pushed away to the factory. At that sight, Lori, Luna, Luan and Lynn scream "Lincoln!" and catch up with the cart.

 _Yeah, it was a crazy time at the diner. Me and Lori know our rift with each other. But never did any of us knew the adventure that's waiting for us to put us together._

Then back at the real world setting, Lincoln is about to serve dessert for the siblings to get more engage with the story, "Speaking of which guys, who wants a tub of ice cream? I have five here, just to get the story more exciting."

And just hearing ice cream, the sisters yelp, "Me!".

Lincoln then serves a tub of pistachio-and-nuts flavor for Lana and Lisa, a tub of cookies-and-cream flavor for Lola and Leni, a tub of rocky road flavor for Lynn and Luna, a tub of chocolate for Lori and Lily, and a tub of black forest for Luan and Lucy.

While snacking, Lucy insists, "Go on, Luna. Keep telling.

She then replies, "Okay, as I was saying…"


	7. Sisterhood of the Traveling Rants: Pt 3

Seeing their brother stowed away in a cart, Lori, Luna, Luna and Lynn catch up with him, leading them to the unauthorized area. And all of them are at awe of watch they see.

 _Back to the story, as we try to catch up with Lincoln, we enter a realm like never we seen before…an ice cream factory. The place is so amazing that is truly unbelievable that that was the place where the awesomest ice cream in the world is made. We don't know how the ice cream was made, but it's awesome. Though searching for Lincoln was not._

"I can believe we are actually at an ice cream factory," Luna remarks, to which Lynn takes a giggle out of.

"It looks a lot in my ice dreams. Hehehe. Get it?" Luan jokes.

But Lori remains speechless at what she is seeing. "Isn't it great that we are in an ice cream factory, Lori?" Luan shares to her sister, but Lori remains silent, "Lori? Lori?!"

"Uhmm what you literally say?" Lori asks, baffling Luan.

"Hey dudes! Isn't that the cart thingy where Lincoln was?" Luna inquires of them, as she points to the cart where Lincoln stowed away. They catch up to it, to discover Lincoln out of sight.

"Where could he be?" Luan asks.

Suddenly, a faint babyish giggle echo through the halls of the factory.

"Did Lynn just literally laughed at this matter?" Lori vehemently asks.

"Impossible, Lynn's just right behind me. I couldn't have heard her giggle," Luna comes to her sister's defense. Lynn then agrees in gibberish, giving Lori a glare to her.

And just right in front of my eyes, there he is…"Look Lori! There he is!" Luna alerts Lori, pointing at Lincoln inside a glass-cased conveyor belt, loading ice cream container molds for the popsicles. "We need to get in to get him!"

As for Lori, she sees a metal staircase, leading to a catwalk that directs to other rooms of the factory. She presumes, "No Luna, we need to literally get around to catch him on time."

"But what if he gets squished or something?"

"That's why we need to get around fast!"

"I say we go in!"

"I say we go around!"

"I say in!"

"I say it's better around!"

"In!"

"Around!"

"In!"

"Around!"

"Guys, can you stop fighting?" Luan pleads, "Lincoln is in trouble now. Can we set fighting aside?"

"Not if she apologizes to me for the milkshake earlier!" Luna berates.

"Fine. Take it your own way," Lori says resolutely, then heads to the stairs. "You literally coming, Luan?"

The sisters' dispersal leaves Luan in confusion as to who she should side on, but never fazes an infantile Lynn. Naturally, the latter just watches the feud go.

But for Luna, the only thing she wants to succeed is getting their baby brother back. As she sees Luan unable to decide, she says decisively, "Dude, go with her. I'll be fine."

And with a bit of hesitation, Luan catches up with Lori as they take the catwalk route. Meanwhile, Lynn is left behind, clueless as to what just happened. But without a doubt, Luna picks her up in a piggy back manner and enters a passage way going inside the conveyor belt.

 _There are many times that we sisters fight. But at that time, there I felt Lori's anger to me. It really bugs me. But no matter. The important thing to do is rescue Lincoln. And the rest of our journey is all about searching the factory without being seen._

Back at Lincoln, he is just constantly wowed at the sights he is seeing, even though he is seeing a generic ice cream factory. The belt thankfully slows down its passage. Yet baby Lincoln catches a glimpse of the ice cream filling machine, to his absolute delight.

There were the dusty floors. There were the factory parts. There were the high heights. And there were the sneaky workers that we need to stay away from. It was really hard.

Meanwhile, Luna and Lynn hurriedly crawl their way, following the conveyor belt's direction. Conveniently for them, there is a narrow passage way that separates the actual assembly line from the machines surrounding it. But they have to dodge gear parts and metal stands along their way.

"Just hang on to me Lynn!" Luna tells her sister before they stumble upon a machine blocking their way. Luna attempts to climb the mechanism and traverse through a constricted opening to the other side, with Lynn on her tail (while hitting her head accidentally in the process).

Unfortunately on the other side, two engineers are on guard. Instantly, Luna shields Lynn from their presence. But on a distance, she sees Lincoln about to pass through ice cream filling machine.

"Oh no, Lincoln's on trouble," Luna utters, "We gotta do something." With that, Luna tries to think of a plan in a snap. And after a while, she spots a ladder just right beside their spot. "Hey Lynn, do you think can reach that?" she asks her baby sister. Lynn answers with an enthusiastic nod. "Good, now I want you to quietly climb the ladder, okay? I will get to you at the top."

With that, Luna reaches Lynn to the first step of the ladder, and Lynn climbs her way to the top in time, amazing for her age. As for Luna, she attempts to distract the two engineers by using her left sock to sling a bolt nut towards the conveyor belt. Surely enough, she strikes it to the gears, which catches the attention of the engineer and gives her a clean getaway. She catches up to Lynn, who is halfway in the ladder, and together, they climb their way to the top. They eventually stumble in the topmost catwalk, where they get a bird's eye view of the factory.

"Wow, never knew we got so far to the top," Luna remarks at awe. And as she looks below, the then-4 year old witnesses her baby brother getting such to the ice cream filling machine. "Lincoln!"

Suddenly, a safety inspector passes by, prompting Luna and Lynn to hide at some boxes. While hiding, Luna spots a lifting hook near a boiler room at their direction. And out of that, she has thought of their next move. "I have a plan! Grab on to me Lynn!"

"Yeah!" Lynn utters, holding on to Luna's back. They then sprint to a room adjacent to the hook and enter it without being detected. But just as they calm down from their strenuous wondering, they both hear commotion from a darker part of the room. Out of self-defense, Luna grabs a nearby broomstick, pointing it to the source of the commotion. With fear trembling underneath the skins of the two, out of the shadows comes Leni, who is still searching for "lost".

"Leni, what are you doing here?" Luna asks.

"Oh, I just followed some guys here who I heard they say 'lost'," Leni says, "Then I got myself in this magical place. I heard they call it an 'ice cream factory'."

"Just because it is, Leni," Luna explains.

"I know. I keep hearing them say 'lost'. I don't know why. But they seemed looking for it like. 'Company lost' they say," Leni adds to her story, which raises some eyebrows for Luna and Lynn.

"Well, glad we have you back. Now, we have to rescue our brother Lincoln."

"Oh no! What happened to Linky?"

"I don't know. He seemed to slip away from us when we had our milkshake dare. We have to rescue him!"

"But I haven't got 'lost' yet."

"Leni, 'lost' is not a real thing. Lori made it up!"

"Lost is not real?"

"Yes, and all this time, you were tricked by evil princess Lori because she thinks you're…" But before she finishes, Luna sees Leni about to shed some tears from realizing that after the effort of optimistically searching for 'lost', she searched for nothing. In empathy, Luna stops chastising her, then eventually thinks of another way to sway her, "Wait, Leni. I think I know who lost is."

"Lost is a who?" Leni asks.

"Yes, it's Lincoln, our brother. Lost is Lori's other way of calling Lincoln. Get it?"

"Oh, I didn't know Lincoln is lost."

"He is. Now, if we can just rescue him from being caught, you got 'Lost'."

"Oh. That's a good plan!"

"Good, now we just need a way to that hook right there. How about that window?"

"Let's check it out."

With that, Luna, Leni and Lynn climb to the sill and budge the window to open. However, it remains stuck tight. Despite that, Leni keeps pushing harder, which eventually opens the window.

"Good job Leni," Luna compliments her sister, with Lynn doing the same, only in baby gibberish.

"Thanks," Leni replies.

For their next step, the three stand by the slightly steep sill, grab on to the rusty lifting hook and swing themselves across the factory. It is like a swing for them, only in an unnoticeable vertigo-draining height. Conveniently, a platform that is hooked to a crane and loading bags of sugar happens to pass by their direction, and the trio jump at it to safety.

"That was awesome!" Luna utters.

"I know right! We are like monkeys!" Leni follows, so does Lynn, even though she never understands her words.

"Uhmm except the monkey part," Luna replies, giving Leni a little shrug.

Before arriving to the ground, Luna, Leni and Lynn jump to a pile of boxes, which happens to be placed beside the endmost station of the conveyor belt, which is the final packaging station. To avoid being spotted, the trio crawl underneath the operational belt and towards Lincoln's whereabouts.

Meanwhile, Lori and Luan take the safer but riskier route by the catwalk. Safer, since they are taking a less life-threatening direction. Riskier, since their route is a common passage way for the factory workers.

Realizing this, Lori coordinates with Luan. "We need to be stealthy, Luan. But how?"

"I don't know sis, but I don't think ice cream is stealthy. Hehehe. Get it?" Luan jokingly answer her, giving Lori more annoyance to bear.

"I am literally serious, Luan. We need to find away to sneak in without anybody seeing us."

"But how Lori? We are two little girls. How can we let anybody not see us?"

Just as Luan lays her concern, Lori glances upon an employees' locker room and spots a hazmat suit that selected factory workers are required to wear. And with that, Lori formulates an idea: use the said hazmat suit as a disguise.

Now, with Lori at the bottom, Luan at the top and a hazmat suit covering them (complete with visor vision), they pass by the catwalk in a wobbly way. But some are nonchalant at their walking.

"Okay, Luan. You tell me which way to go. I can't literally see through here. Got it?" Lori persuades.

"Don't worry Lori. Let me lead the way. This will definitely suit us. Hehe!" Luan responds with a joke.

"And no puns, okay?"

"Why not?"

"I am literally serious, Luan."

"Fine."

However, one worker approaches them and calls them, "Hey! MacFarlane!"

Luan then glances on the blue uniform, to which the name MacFarlane was stitched. "Me?"

"Yes, you," the worker, who turns out to be the supervisor, says, "You are assigned under sanitation duty, right?"

Since Luan cannot speak to avoid being compromised, she just nods to give the impression to the supervisor.

"Good. Head now to the conveyor belt and clean the ice cream filling unit after we halt the assembly line. Then you proceed instantly," the supervisor orders them, "Do I make myself clear on this?"

But Luan cannot utter a word, to avoid being detected.

"I can't hear you, MacFarlane," the supervisor calls out to her again.

Without any choice, Luan utters in a failed manly voice, "Yes sir!" This causes Lori to pinch her sister. "Hey!"

"Good, good. Good to hear you do a girly voice. But we have no time for impressions. Go now!"

And with that, the two head to their area of duty, in a wobbly manner obviously. None catches their attention, until a burly guy with a nose ring calls them from behind, "Yo MacFarlane! You says you gonna pay now for the lunch you took from me yesterday!"

"What should we do Lori?" Luan whispers to her sisters.

But Lori only trembles in fear.

"MacFarlane, I know that's you. I know you are a family guy. But if you owe something, you owe something," the burly guys intimidates as he approaches them.

And with sheer hesitance, Lori rushes themselves away from the guy. Disregarding Luan's direction, Lori just mindlessly wanders in every way.

"Lori, slow down!" Luan coaxes her. She then suddenly sees a dead end at their direction, prompting her to alert her frantic sister. "Lori, look out!" But Lori ignores her. Luan also failed to see a low-hanging metal bar on her direction, which removes her from the suit and lets Lori loose. Unfortunately for the latter sister, she trips from a catwalk railing that removes her from the hazmat suit and falls to the popsicle conveyor belt. She lands at her knee but has her jammed at the belt. She tries to get herself out, especially as she sees an upcoming station nearby, to no avail.

Fortunately, Lynn jumps from below and gnaws the piece of Loir's shirt for her to be free. "Lynn?" Lori suddenly, Luna and Leni carry her and bring her down.

"Are you okay, Lori?" Leni asks.

"Fine, just had a cut," Lori says heeding from her pain and strenuousness.

"Don't worry. I can fix that," Luna says as she peels of the part of Lori's shirt that got jammed to the conveyor belt and pours it with alcohol she had in her pocket to be placed on her knee wound. Lori twitches from the intense reaction to the alcohol-soaked cloth, but Luna is able to tend to the wound, ending with a bandage.

 _At times, I will feel hard for Lori. Not this time. Sure, she may had tormented me earlier. Sorry for the harsh words. But I know she's still a good sister. That's why it's better to do some good for her._

At this point, Lori realizes how much Luna cares for her, despite their differences on each other. With that, she wishes to express her gratitude, "Uhmmm Luna, I didn't know you literally can care for wounds. I just thought all this time, since we are always fighting that…"But Luna interrupts her along the way, "Lori, it's okay. We're sisters. We help each other, even though we fight each other. No worries, sis."

Lori just feels grateful she had compassionate sisters like Luna. It is hard for her to appreciate her sisters' differences. But with love, it all runs in the family. Feeling just the amount of emotion, Lori embraces Luna. Though the latter is bewildered at this, she nonetheless accepts her sister's embrace.

"Oh yeah, by the way, how did you literally found Leni?" Lori asks randomly.

"Awww, isn't that cute? Lori is sharing Love to Luna," Leni remarks cutely. "Take it easy, Leni," Lori responds.

"Guys by the way, aren't we supposed to be looking for lost?"

"Oh yeah, lost!" Luna says, when she suddenly remembers their agenda.

"Leni, let me literally clear myself, there's no such thing as loss," Lori reminds.

But Luna corrects her, "Yes there is Lori. We gotta rescue him!" She then drags her sisters to the area where Lincoln is last spotted. After passing through the narrow passage ways alongside the conveyor belt, they stumble upon the ice cream filling machine, where a flavor of ice cream (which in this case is rocky road) is being poured to popsicle molds and being transported to a cooling station for freezing before packaging.

Luna latches on to Lincoln's diaper. However, the conveyor belt's uniform motion keeps dragging Lincoln away from her hand. With that, Leni, Lori and Lynn assist in picking up Lincoln. After a while, they officially retrieve their baby brother, who is covered with rocky road ice cream, mixed in with the nuts, chocolate bits and marshmallows.

"Lincoln!" they utter in relief and hug their brother, while covering themselves with ice cream.

"Well, this literally end well," Lori says.

"Awww, poor Linky has turned to a chocolate boy," Leni comments as she tries to lift Lincoln to her hands. The infant can only giggle in joy after he bathed in ice cream and saw his sisters once again.

"You're a real troublemaker now Lincoln," Lori warns her brother.

"Yeah, troublemaker," Lynn reiterates teasingly to what Lori said. She then pats her brother on the head, "Awww Linky."

"Great to have you, little bro," Luna utters as she wraps her in his blanket, "Now, let's get out of here."

But Lori halts her. "Wait, Luna. I think I just remember something. I forgot Luan."

"Where did she went?" Luna asks hastily.

"I think I literally left her by the ledge where I fell from," Lori recalls, "Oh no. We got to find her!"

Then abruptly, the burly man that Lori and Luan encountered earlier shows up in front of them, holding Luan and the hazmat suit they stole. "Is this who you're looking for?"

"Ooops," Leni reacts.

"Look, mister, I'm really sorry about this," Lori pleads.

But the man remains stone-hearted. "Sneaking inside factory premises unauthorized. That is juvenile delinquency material. You're all going to jail!"

Out of this threat, Lori steps up for her sisters, "Wait, mister. Don't. It's my fault. I literally dragged my sisters and brother to this mess. I am sorry."

However, Luna joins Lori in defending for them, to the surprise of the latter. "It's my fault too. If I weren't that angry, none of this would have happened. "No Luna. I will handle this. It's my fault. I made you angry," Lori says pleadingly.

"But we are sisters. We're in this together." Luna then holds Lori and Leni by the hand, asking for their support. With that, Lori endearingly accepts Luna's hand. "We were just trying to save our dear baby brother." She then points out to baby Lincoln, who is doing watery eyes to the man under a coat of chocolate.

Suddenly, when the man glances on Lincoln, he recalls a child of his when he was an infant, much like Lincoln. He and his wife cared for him and nurtured him to the fullest. That is until the mother and the son got involved in a car accident that eventually killed them. As of now, the man is ailing from the death of his beloved ones that he cherished the most. Empathizing on their ordeal, the man lets go off Luan's hand (prompting her to go to their side) and comes to his decision.

"We're just trying to save our brother. We don't anyone else hurt or bothered. We just want our brother safe," Luna says as she nearly sheds a tear.

"Come on girls. Follow me," the man says, giving them a way out of the factor premises. Though they are hesitant initially, the Loud siblings follow the man, who shows them a way back to the diner. "There girls. You can forget what happened, or not. But promise never to meddle in a factory ever again. Promise?"

"Yes sir," the sisters reply.

"And just to know we are in agreement, here," the man then offers a rocky road popsicle for every, much to their joy. "Thank you sir!" the sisters reply, then skip back to their seats. But Luna who is carrying Lincoln leaves behind.

"I do not know what to say, sir," Luna says to the burly man.

"Just thank the Lord that your baby brother reminds me of my son," the man implies, "Now, I have to go back to work and find the dude who owes me big time."

"Wait, I didn't catch your name."

"Greg. Greg U." With that, the man closes the doors to the factory, leaving Luna stunned and happy. Lincoln then mutters cutely at the course of events that happened. Feeling relieved on hearing his voice, Luna goes back to their seat.

Afterwards, the girls toast on the popsicle, which is huge in proportions, in a way people do to wine.

"Now guys, this is to a wonderful at the ice cream factory," Lori pronounces, "Let's toast!"

"Yeah!" the sisters bellow, then they gorge to the sweet-filled delectable, which fills up their stomach in a minute.

"That was the life, eyy Luna?" Lori reaches out to her sister.

"You said it, sis," Luna replies. "You awesome back there."

"No, you are the one literally awesome."

"No, no dude. We are awesome. All of us."

Suddenly, Lynn Sr. shows up to the girls with the rest of the milkshake in his hands. "Sorry girls it took so long. I have to debate with the manager to why milk has to be used for chocolate instead of real chocolate." He then notices the girls full and leaning by the seats. "I guess one glass of milkshake is enough for you all."

Luan suddenly burps and utters, "And it's choco…late for a refund. Hehehe. Get it?"

"Well Luan, if you can milk one joke, I guess we can shake it all off. Hehe. Get it?" Lynn Sr. replies.

"That's a good one, dad."

And just at that moment, Rita shows up, tired and fumbled.

"Ooh, honey, what happened?" Lynn Sr. asks.

"You don't wanna know what happened in the organic store," Rita berates, "I have to endure thirty minutes of my life with listening to vegan enthusiasts talking passionately about why I should buy organic food. And I got tired of listening. Not that I was fed up, I just had enough."

"Oh, so we can settle on burgers then?"

"Just leave them to go. I want us to hit the road."

"Well, at least you know your miss-steak…""Lynn Sr, no."

And finally, the sisters suddenly laugh at their father's joke, even the still chocolate-coated baby Lincoln.

 _Those were the times at that diner/ice cream factory. There was a milkshake drinking contest. There was the rescue mission. There was the journey to the ice cream factory. There was that touching man whom we never met before. And there were those moments as sisters, bonding, fighting and loving. Such fun times._

"Well, that's the end of my story," Luna wraps up storytelling. She then witness her siblings (with some having ice cream in their mouths) stunned at her tale, which makes them applaud for her.

"That was some tale, Luna," Lincoln praises her.

"Thanks bro," Luna replies, then embraces her brother.

After that tender moment, Lori approaches Luna. "Hey, not bad for a story. Thanks Luna!"

Without a word, Luna embraces Lori in an act of sisterly love.

"That's so sweet," Lola reacts.

"Yeah I wish we were like that," Lana adds.

"We were like that, Lana!"

"But you were the one who keeps going nasty and hating."

"Awww that's how I show my love." Lola then clings onto Lana, to which the latter finds sweet.

Afterwards, Lincoln keeps the whole storytelling going, "Okay, who's next?"

Lucy then appears behind him, with a certain suggestion in mind, "Might if we call Lynn upfront and share to us her story?"

"Lucy!" Lynn complains.

"Then, it's settled," Lincoln proclaims, "Alright, Lynn. Show us what you got."

Out of her reluctance, Lynn starts off her story, "Okay, here we go. Dad told about this, on what happened in Lincoln's 1st birthday. It went all bonkers. Here's how it goes…"


	8. Fools Rush Lynn: Part 1

_Dad told me a lot of stories about you. Almost all revolved around hijinks that got you in trouble. There was the time you crawled on the floor and accidentally plugged off dad's computer. There was the time you vomited on mom's paperwork and played your vomit like a mud puddle. Ewww. There was also the time you crushed Lori's dollhouse and played with it like your freaking Godzilla. There was also then that we dressed you like a spider, both Leni and dad gone berserk scared. Oh, and before I forget, you almost ruined Luna and Luan's performance recital by crawling onstage and begging them to carry you. That was kind of cute, but I digress. Your baby self still embarrassed them. But most of all, you slobbered all over my first ever baseball, thinking it to be a ball of cheese. I still can't forget that time. I still have it with me._

Lynn then pulls the aforementioned ball from her pocket to her siblings and even throws it on the air. The ball was tattered with bite marks, scratches and soaked patches. Still, it is able to accept such a force on air.

"Oooooh…" her siblings all hoot in response.

"This is all you, Lincoln," Lynn says.

"That thing?" Lincoln replies, "Man, and I thought my baby teeth wouldn't be that sharp to munch a ball."

"They did," Lynn confirms, "That somehow got me remembering one thing..."

* * *

 _Now back to the story, I think I was 3 years old at that time, and I somehow to develop very well to become the athlete I am right now, like to learn how to speak…_

Rita is teaching Lynn of basic vocabulary, with the aid of cue cards. However, being the athletic junkie she will be in the future, Lynn is showing sure signs of that direction from her late infancy.

"Okay Lynn, repeat after me. A…"

"A…" Lynn repeats babyishly.

"Apple."

"Aaapplee…"

"No, no. It's apple. Apple."

"Appplee…"

"No. Not applee. A-pple. Apple."

"Appuppabol…Hehe…"

"Okay, never mind that. Here is an easy one." She then shows an easier flash card, showing an illustration of a basketball. "Now, B…"

"B…"

"Good. Ball…?"

"Orange!"

"No, this is not an orange. This is a ball."

"Orange!"

Seeing the results, Rita halts her session with Lynn.

 _…how to interpret stuff…_

Lynn Sr. gets home from work and sees Lynn by the baby stool. He then gives her an orange as a take-home gift. "Here you go, my little sporty princess. Help yourself."

The then-infant Lynn feels so amused with the citrus fruit that her father gave to her that she of course throws it up in the air and shoots it like a ball towards Lynn Sr.'s direction, shooting it at his bald capped head.

The latter then immediately turns to Lynn, who gives him an innocent smile. "Lynn, did you shoot your ball on me again?"

But Lynn only mutters in excited baby gibberish.

"Well, I am watching you, squirt. Better not slip away from my eyes." And ironically enough, Lynn Sr. steps onto the orange that Lynn threw and trips over it.

Lynn is able to witness her father's mishap but gets to laugh at it, instead.

"Lynn Jr.!" he shouts as she laughs louder.

 _…and how to behave properly._

At one family Christmas occasion, the Loud children in Yuletide attire present themselves in front of the Loud kin and sing "Christmas Time is Here". But as they sing the whole carol, Lynn forgets the words to the song since she was not paying attention to their mother who was helping them perform perfectly. She instead bellows gibberish as her sisters hit the soothing chorus, despite being warned not to behave erratically.

"Booowwwooo raaawwwoooo bowwaarroooo…" Lynn goes nonstop with her bawling that everybody becomes stunned at this feat and her sisters stop their performance, realizing that their sister is embarrassing them. "Bawwwoooo." As she ends, everyone has their jaws dropped. But amidst the awkward silence, baby Lincoln randomly applauds it.

 _But the latter was a disaster._

Later on, during the dinner session, Lynn gets grounded for behavior and is placed on timeout at one side, with only a platter of baby carrots and a pomegranate as her dinner, to which she pushes aside. Surprisingly, baby Lincoln walks to her to offer her a corn muffin.

"You don't need to, squirt," Lynn says.

But Lincoln still offers her the muffin and then places it on her lap.

Pleased at her brother's charitable deed, Lynn says, "You know what, you're okay. Come here," and then lifts up her baby brother to her seat. "You know, someday, I would be the best athlete in the world. Or even the best wrestler. You do see my wrestling moves, eyy bro? But for that to come true, I could use a team buddy who could help me become the very best that no one ever was."

In response, Lincoln enthusiastically raises his hand to volunteer.

"What is it Lincoln? You want to be my sparring partner? Or team buddy?" Lynn asks.

Lincoln then nods happily.

"Hmmm good, there's a lot of work to do little brother." Lynn then cuts the muffin into half and gives the other half to Lincoln. "Here you go. You deserve it. Thank you brother."

They then clink their muffins together like champagne glasses and gobble on it unevenly.

 _It was happier times with Lincoln. And what more could be happier than celebrating Lincoln's birthday? Or it was, before we went through unexpected hijinks._

 _On that day itself, everyone is pretty much busy. Mom was busy handling the birthday preparations. Lori helped along with the cooking. Leni contributed to blowing on the balloons that she suddenly had a deep voice that is so…scary._

In the living room, Leni takes out one piece of balloon and inflates it with her mouth. However, it does not bloat. Then, with a huge deep breath, she blows more air to the balloon, to end up in the same results. She then takes the deepest breath she could ever take but accidentally gulps the helium inside the balloon.

Several kids who are party guests arrive, and Leni greets them with a James Earl Jones voice. "Hello kids!"

The children then suddenly cower from Leni's scary deep voice.

"What's wrong guys? You look so scared. It's like there's a monster right behind me."

And just saying the word "monsters" scares the children that they end up fleeing out of the house.

"Was there something I said? Is there really a monster behind me? Oh no! I am the monster! No!"

 _Luna was preparing a song number. Luan is practicing her clown act that went bonkers._

Luan is attempting to balance on riding a unicycle. She however gets one chance to balance to the contraption and utters a punchline, "Now there, ladies and gentlemen, you wheel see how a girl can stand on her own foot. Hehehe. Get it?" Unfortunately, she loses her balances and falls to the floor. Though, she still feels to pull of this line, "Ouuwwwchh…well, I really fell for that punchline. Hehehe. Get it?"

 _As for me and Lincoln, dad took care of us for the moment, since we planned to surprise our dear baby brother._

Lynn Sr. takes Lynn Jr. and Lincoln for a bath in the bathtub (just as depicted in the episode "The Whole Picture"). As part of the arrangements for Lincoln's birthday, Rita persuades Lynn Sr. to take Lincoln outside for leisure time. With that, he decides to tag Lynn along for the ride to help him keep watch over Lincoln.

As the older sister and younger brother play in the bathtub water, Lynn Sr. takes a picture of this candid moment. "Oh, that's a sweet moment," he utters.

Suddenly, Lynn throws water to her dad, with Lincoln following suit. "Hey dad, watch this!" She then energetically pats on the water like she was chopping planks of wood for karate.

"Oh I don't think so!" Lynn Sr. then joins his children in playing with their bath water, and they soon soak him with soap foam that eventually covered the whole bathroom, just to add joys of their fun bath time.

But after some time passes, Lynn Sr. singlehandedly gets rid of the foam and dresses his two children to prepare for their unannounced trip outside. Their outfits are mostly the infant versions of their original clothes, only with Lincoln with just being a diaper for his bottom.

"Now there, my darling pies. We're off ready for our trip," Lynn Sr. utters.

"But dad, where we going?" Lynn asks in a slow manner, as toddlers would.

"We are going for a nice ride with the fresh wind in our faces." He radically accentuates his point by taking a deep breath. "And possibly end in a park or what."

"Park?"

"Yes Lynn dear. The park. Where people see trees grow, and plants grow, and insects grow, and lovers go to the extra mile."

"I don't understand, daddy."

"Oh forget the last one. That one was a joke. But imagine. Just nature at its finest. To witness."

"Oh...Zoo!"

"No, it's more than the zoo. Let's go!"

"But what about mommy? Or Lori and my other sisters?"

"Ohh. You stay here, Lincoln buddy." Lynn Sr. cuddles Lincoln's button nose by pressing his onto his and talks to Lynn in a separate room. "Lynn, I hope you can realize this. And I know you can understand stuff, right?"

Hearing her father's less vague question just leaves Lynn to utter, "Uhhhhh…"

"Great! Now, it's Lincoln's birthday today. I know you are excited. I am too. So we are planning a surprise for your brother." Lynn nearly squeals in excitement but her father immediately covers her mouth. "Now, we want to keep that as a surprise, right?" Lynn then nods her head as answer. "Good. Then help me on taking care of your brother. We're gonna take him for a trip to the park. You stick to your brother always, okay?" She nods in agreement. "That's the spirit! Now, let's head off for an adventure. And perhaps, we might see the boat parade on the park. The Roosters will be there!"

"Roosters?! Yes!"

 _Just as dad said it, that was really the start of a brand new adventure. Dad drove us around the city as distraction for the others to prepare. Dad took us for ice cream in a tough neighborhood. He then had us crash a street dance battle. He joined in a street band where he played the cowbell, of course. He showed us his office. And he even toured us around a wax gallery. Wherever we drove, I had Lincoln on my lap. And he was just enjoying the sights, and for the breeze to sweep on his innocent face._

 _We stopped lastly in the park, where the real adventure had just kicked in. I was really expecting to see the Roosters standing on their motorboat and waving at many guests. But we were given something else._

Lynn Sr. parks his van near a sandbox with a small-scale slide playset. After that, he takes out the stroller, places Lincoln there and heads the two for a peaceful stroll. In the meanwhile, the Loud father tries to dial his wife, but she never picks up. "Come on honey! Answer…" he mutters.

Lynn Jr. notices her dad's ramblings. "Dad, is there something going on?"

"Who me? Nahh, nothing junior. Just…your mom," he answers, with peeping at the last two words.

In order to phone his wife completely to check on the course of the plan, Lynn Sr. leads them to the sandbox first. "Oh Lynn, why don't you try playing with Lincoln on the sandbox right there?"

"Huh? I thought we're going to see the Roosters?"

"We are. It's just has to see if mommy is doing fine back at the house for Lincoln's birthday, okay?"

Reluctantly, Lynn answers, "Okay daddy. Just you promised."

"Okay, we will soon junior." He then places Lynn and Lincoln on the sand-filled puddle for them to play on. "Okay, stay here. Don't go anywhere. I am warning you, Junior. I will be back immediately." Afterwards, Lynn Sr. pulls out his phone and tries to phone his wife, but he is not receiving any signal. "Dang it! Low coverage." He then wanders off to check for a stable reception on his phone.

Minutes go on, and Lynn just aimlessly watches Lincoln patting a pile of sand to form a sandcastle. She goes on to worry about the boat as she sees a horde of park visitors converging to the riverbanks. With that, she has no other option. She approaches Lincoln and stomps his small sandcastle to get his attention. "Hey Linky, you wanna see something cool?"

"Ahhh pawweeepoohh poo..." baby Lincoln utters gibberish, which translates to "my sandcastle".

"Forget the sand. Today, we're gonna see some boats. To see the Roosters. Wanna join?"

But Lincoln can only spout gibberish and turn his head in curiosity.

"Will not be too long. Daddy's not gonna know. Come on." With that, Lynn takes Lincoln's hand, helps him stand and assist him to the riverside.

 _That was the first time I abandoned my dad's orders. But I can't help it! But little I know that it will lead me or us to trouble._


	9. Fools Rush Lynn: Part 2

_It was a long, hot day. But it got fun when we squeezed past the roaring crowd and finally saw the Roosters on parade by the riverbanks. Glad my three-year-old self remember that time when quarterback stars Jay Jones and Chuck Ward waved at me and gave me a thumbs up! But some idiots blocked the view. So I attempted to stop them._

As dictated, toddlers Lynn and Lincoln are able to get a clear vantage point on the fluvial parade of the Royal Woods Roosters. However, their view gets blocked by three older boys, who are around 6.

Lynn then politely calls out their attention. "Uhmm, excuse me? Big guys, we cannot see anything."

But the boys ignore her pleads. "Oh look, it's Jay and Chuck!" one boy with a bald top and the curly hair on the sides that reeks the resemblance of Larry Fine from the Three Stooges shouts.

"Are they? I thought they are Chuck and Jay?" one boy who looks like Curly Howard (complete with fat body, little hair and dimwitted personality) replies.

"No, Chuck is the blonde one. Jay is the toughest of them all. That dude with the body as mighty as a boulder, he rocks!" the Larry kid expounds.

"Boy! Wish I could be like him!" the fat kid adds.

With the boys ignorant, Lynn does not take this easily. "Hey! Hey! Hey, you blockheads!" she shouts to them, but they ignore her. "Hey blockheads! Get out of the way."

"Hey, did you say anything?" the Larry kid asks.

"I don't know," the fat kid answers.

And one more time, in a more aggressive manner, Lynn belches out, "I said 'Get out of the way, you blockheads!'"

Finally, at the moment, the boys hear her demands. Their presumed leader, the kid who has the resemblance of Moe Howard (because of his ridiculous bowl top), looks at Lynn. "What do we have here? Some kind of wimpy girly?" he mocks.

"I think she's lost," the Larry kid answers.

"Yeah, I think so too," the fat kid agrees. "Check out her shirt. She might be a Roosters fan."

"Please, if you don't mind, you're blocking our view," Lynn pleads.

But the boys laugh at them. "Us? Blocking your view?" the Larry kid defends, "You may not know this but we are all Roosters fans. Us, you, your baby brother who's sucking his own toes, we all get this view. So sad, we already have this spot."

"Yeah, why don't spot somewhere else where he can suck his toes?!" the fat Curly knockoff pesters them, making the boys laugh hysterically.

Lynn then looks back at baby Lincoln to see her brother truly sucking his own toes and mindlessly rocking on the grass like an otter lying on water. This triggers Lynn to become tougher to an extent. "Why don't you stay away, or else?!" she squeals.

However, the boys are not buying into this that they laugh continually. "Or else what, little girl?" the Moe kid mockingly pouts.

But with a mighty fist, even for a three-year-old girl, Lynn uppercuts the kid, making two of his cronies retreat to him in panic. "Moe!"

"Moe buddy, are you alright?" Larry asks him.

"Of course, it's all wrong. He's punched to shame," the fat Curly kid comments.

"You three stupids," mini Lynn utters.

Eventually, the Moe kid gets up from being assisted by his cronies but he still lambasts them mockingly, "What do you think? It's all right to see me being punched? Of course, it's all wrong, you maggots!" Then he pocks the eyes of the fat kid and pinches the nose of the Larry kid as a result. "Get her!" With that, the three "stupids" charge to Lynn, but Lynn evades their bullish tendencies.

With that away, Lincoln eventually gets bored, sitting on the grass as his sister is busy beating bullies up. Still not having awareness of his surroundings, his attention eventually points from a distance to a children's birthday party where a magician is performing. Once the magician pulls out his wand and summons a bright-colored force from thin air, Lincoln gets so attracted that he proceeds to crawl to the magician.

Minutes go by, and Lynn finally dominates the bullies, throwing them on one pile and standing on top of them. "Who's the boss now?"

"You'll regret this!" Moe utters.

Lynn then pounces on his head as she gets down from the pile. "That's for ruining the Roosters for me."

"We'll get you next time!" Moe shouts.

Lynn walks back to her baby brother. "Now that's how to show who's boss around here." But as she finishes bragging, the then three-year-old discovers her brother has gone. "Lincoln? Lincoln? Lincoln!" She searches him from her surroundings, but she can only spot park visitors flocking around the place. As more and more people come to her direction, Lynn panics out of finding Lincoln and herself lost in the crowd. "Lincoln? Lincoln! Help!"

 _I never knew as the older sister that I have the responsibility to take care of my baby brother. I was worried that time. I didn't know what to do, what to say or what to expect in this situation. Luckily I have my trustee helper by my side._

* * *

Speaking of which, Lynn Sr. phones his wife to check on the updates about Lincoln's birthday. Rita eventually answers while trying to pat Leni's back for her to spit out a balloon that she swallowed.

" _Hello sweetie?_ " Rita answers hysterically.

" _Hey, how's the party preparations going?_ " Lynn Sr. replies.

Rita ponders on her husband's questions. Just timely, a combustion occurs in the kitchen, where Lori arrives from there, covered in soot from the sudden casserole overheat. " _Mom, the pot exploded and the spaghetti sauce splurged on my face!_ " she wails.

" _I'll be right there at the moment, sweetie,_ " Rita says to her.

" _Is that Lori?_ " Lynn Sr. utters from overhearing Lori's voice through his phone.

" _It was just nothing,_ " Rita assures hesitatingly, " _Things are smooth sailing here._ "

Badly timed, Luan accidentally summons an ostrich from her magic trick, and it chases her across the house. "Mom, help! A giant bird is after me!" Lori puts herself in the situation and gets chased as well.

Luna, on the other hand, helps on stopping the ostrich from chasing Luan with her guitar. "Slow down, you fella! Stop chasing my sisters!"

Rita sees the unusual but uncontrollable sight, but tries to hide it from her husband with reassurance. " _Anyway, how are you and the kids?_ "

Lynn Sr. then proceeds to the sandbox with two Sundae ice cream cones for Lynn and Lincoln. " _Oh, we are definitely having fun, a day-off drive around the city. The kids are having fun. We're definitely cool._ " But as he walks to the playground, he gets shocked to see his kids gone from the sandbox that he crushed the ice cream cones with his bare hands. Nearly and loudly gasping, he attempts to hide his shock to his wife.

" _Lynn, honey, are you okay there?_ " Rita replies from the brief dead air.

" _Ahhmmm yes honey. Yes, most definitely the kids are here and not gone or what,_ " Lynn Sr. nervously implies, " _See, Lynn is building a sandcastle while Lincoln is helping her. Talk to your mommy, Lynn. 'Uhmm yes, honey, I mean mommy, I am playing sandy castle with baby Lincoln now. Yey!'_ "

" _Really?_ " Rita replies suspiciously.

" _Yes, of course mommy,_ " Lynn Sr. replies via a failed voice impersonation of Lynn.

" _Well, tell daddy that mommy needs time in the house. And have fun, okay?_ "

" _Oh yes mommy. We will!_ "

" _Good. Now bye and say bye for your daddy for me._ " With that, Rita hangs up the phone and returns to her situation.

"Mommy, was that daddy and Lynn?" Leni replies in a raspy voice.

"Yes Leni sweetie, and they told me they are having fun, or at least if they really are," Rita answers as she pushes Leni's stomach once more. "And I think your father has lost them. I don't know for sure. But if he does, he will surely not get away with that!" And just at that escalating rage that Rita was able to make Leni spit out her balloon that directly strikes to the head of the hurtling ostrich, knocking it unconscious.

* * *

 _Dad was a national hero. I can tell. He knows how to act on whatever situation comes to him._

"Lynn! Lincoln! Lynn! Lincoln!" Lynn Sr. repeatedly shouts at the top of his lungs. He searches for his two kids everywhere. From the premises of the playground to the park vicinity, from the bushes to the trees, from the drinking fountains to the water fountains, from the fish ponds to the mud puddles, from birds' nests to the squirrel's burrows, from other baby's strollers to other babies, from busting family picnics to crashing a wedding, and from stalling bikers to trolling some bikers, he tries his best to search for them. But he also goes through their resulting comeuppances.

Eventually, he spots the crowd gathered on the riverbanks. "Of course, the parade!" Recalling the promise he made to Lynn about seeing the Royal Woods Roosters on a fluvial float, Lynn Sr. goes to the crowd, in hopes of spotting them there. "Lynn! Lincoln! Lynn! Lincoln!" he calls them out again, to no avail. The crowd starts to pack the park on the riverbanks premises, making it harder for the Loud patriarch to search for his children.

 _Dad was a hero, I guess. He kept bragging how much he is the best in everything he does. It is hard to believe but he promised me that whenever I called out for help, he would always be there for me, to rescue me. And that is exactly what I did when I got lost in the crowd. If he can see me..._

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" young Lynn yells at the top of her lungs. Realizing that her father has not heard of her pleads, she yells again, "Daddy! Daddy! Linky! Help! Anybody!" Slowly, as more people start to pack the park, Lynn panics in horror, seeing footsteps as giant steps. Of course, she is still 3-years-old, and the thoughts of a big world are still on standby for her to grasp on. She flees in tears and desperation to a nearby tree and clings on it like a teddy bear. Despite her feeling tough, she also finds a soft spot in her that she cannot deny.

Scared, toddler Lynn clings on the tree badly, demanding for her father to turn up to her. "Please daddy. Please let him see me."

But suddenly, she is taken by the hips and lifted up to the air. Naturally, she gets frightened by the sudden lifting. "Let go off me! Let go off me! Please!" she shouts while she tries to shake her whole body to let loose from the clutches of her schemer. But as the light in front of her clears up, she learns that the person who lifted her up is none other than her father.

"Junior, are you okay?" Lynn Sr. asks her lovingly.

Knowing that it is her father, Lynn embraces him instantly and sheds tears on his shoulders.

"Lynn, Lynn Jr., it's okay," he assures, patting her back with care. He then kisses her forehead and wipes her tears away. "Oh Lynn..."

"Daddy, don't leave me, okay?" Lynn tearfully pleads.

"I am sorry, my dear. I won't leave you and your brother. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"I lost him daddy. I'm sorry I lost Lincoln. I'm sorry!"

"Junior, it is fine. I am worried about your brother too. It is not your fault. You know what, let's find him."

"Sure daddy."

Lynn Sr. then places his daughter on his shoulders. Lynn Jr. then tugs her dad's side hairs to hang on to. "Ready there, honey?" Lynn Sr. asks, to which his daughter nods in assurance. "Alright, Lincoln!"

"Lincoln!" Lynn shouts along.

 _And with that, it's me and my dad, in search for little Lincoln. What troubles may come in our way, it is for us to find out._

[Part 3 will come up.]


	10. Fools Rush Lynn: Part 3

_It was grueling search for Lincoln. Everything that we came across comes with a booby trap of their own. Dad was still a hero though. I mean you can see it from the looks and expressions on his face. It is just amazing how he would go to these lengths._

As part of their search, Lynn Sr. asks a stereotypical crazy cat lady, but her cat attacks Lynn Sr.'s face after disturbing its sleep. He next asks a balloon clerk, but he gets beaten up by kids who think he is cutting the line. He then asks a couple sitting on a bench, but his leaning gives too much weight, causing the bench to the collapse and for the couple to stomp on him as a result. The Loud patriarch also asks a yoga instructor who is performing routine in front of her participants; however, he unintentionally makes her collapse to the ground, prompting her and her participants to chase him. Finally, he asks a dog walker of his kid's whereabouts, but he eventually gets mauled by them after attempting to shoo them away with stomping.

All of these mishaps leave Mr. Loud with bruises and wounds. And as for Lynn Jr., she just stands there clapping, obviously oblivious to the happenings of her father.

After that grueling search, Lynn Sr. carries his daughter back to his shoulders and strolls away from the scene. "It's useless Lynn. We'll never find your brother. This is all my fault. If only I didn't leave you by the sandbox, which was already a dumb move to begin with it if you have to take a call, this would not have happened. I'm so hopeless Jr.…"

 _I don't know what my dad is feeling. He seems having fun when we are looking for. Only then that I realized he was desperate. But destiny takes a turn when I finally spotted…my baby brother._

While Lynn Sr. continues to mope pitifully, Lynn Jr. finally spots her baby brother at a backstage for an outdoor children's birthday party, getting curious at a magician's hat placed on a cocktail table. "Dad! Dad! Baby brother!" she warns her father about this, but he remains ignorant because of his continual moping.

She looks back, only to see Lincoln standing up and reaching out for the hat's mouth. She warns her father again, "Dad! I found baby brother Lincoln!"

"It's no use junior. He can't be found. Maybe Abraham Lincoln took him away for me stealing his name. Why?!" Lynn Sr. mopes, making Lynn all the more frustrated.

 _I tried my best to call out for him. Nothing happened. So I did my best with my 3-year-old brute force._

With no options at hand, Lynn then forcefully turns her father's head to where Lincoln is. Just at that moment, Lynn Sr. at last spots Lincoln, who is now leaning to the opening of the hat before falling to the hat's mouth.

"Lincoln!" The two are alarmed at this and race to rescue him. "Okay junior, hold on to your butt!" With that, Lynn Sr. dashes to Lincoln's whereabouts, while Lynn Jr. hangs on to her father's head.

At their tail, the three stooges from earlier chase after them as revenge against Lynn. Upon seeing this, Lynn pulls out her baby bottle and squirts the milk formula to the slippery concrete they are passing along, making the three juvenile slip by the ground to some wacky hijinks.

"Phew!" Lynn utters.

"We'll get you next time, you brat! If it's the last thing we'll do!" the Moe lookalike belches out, right before tripping on top of the fat kid and the curly kid.

 _We soon end up in a kid's party where a magician was performing. I remember the magician having a so subtle (suhb-tell) name. The Amazing Strange Doctor Imposture. Or was it suttle? Anyway of the two. But here is the reall thing. The real magic comes from what we unveiled from the magician._

While on their way, the table is about to be transported for the magician's next trick. The magician then requests for his hat, "Now that you have seen the amazing bubble trick, I, The Amazing Strange Doctor Imposture, shall need my hat for the trick you all want to see. Bring in the hat."

But as his assistant is about to hand the magician's top hat, Lynn Sr. and Lynn Jr. barge in from backstage and swipe the hat from his hand. "Lincoln are you in here?" Lynn Sr. utters, only to see his son gone from the inside of the hat.

"Excuse me sir but you are interrupting the show," the magician says.

"Show schmow! My son got sucked in your hat, and I need him out!" Lynn Sr. implies hysterically.

But the magician swipes the hat from his hand. "Nonsense. Even in the categories of trickery and tomfoolery, you are being ridiculous. There is no 'son' in this hat of mine." To prove it, the Amazing Strange Doctor Imposture attempts to pull out a rabbit from the hat, only to pull out a human arm from it. This feat shocks the audience, but they end applauding it anyway.

"What the?! I supposed to pull out a rabbit, not a rubbish of a human arm!" the magician grunts. But the arm suddenly punches the magician, making him drop the hat to the stage floor, before it returns to the hat.

"That's impossible! Why could the hat not summon my rabbit!" The magician then taps his hat to ensure he has his request, but he only drops a book, an apple, a tumbler, a wine cooler, a flower pot with a flower, an empty flower pot, a pair of tweezers, a coffee mug with coffee beans in it and blocks of soap from the hat. He can only embarrassment after showing this feat to his beloved audience. "Sorry about that, ladies and gentleman. Unfortunately, my precious rabbit has yet to be seen from the premises of my hat."

As he confronts the audience with his hat's mouth turned to the floor, valuable items, ranging from monetary gold to gadgets, start dropping down from the hat. The audience of kids and adults is stunned at this discovery, especially as the items grow into a mountainous pile that occupies the whole stage. Also this time, a guy whose arm the magician pulled out earlier shows and gets angered at the magician that he punches him again in the face.

"That's for leaving me in the vault for your 'magic' trick," the guy berates him. "I'm taking that stolen cash!"

As if that is not yet good foreshadowing, one audience member recognizes an item from the pile of valuables. "Hey, that's my wallet! No wonder I noticed my pocket's empty!"

Another audience member notices from one of the item. "And that's my wallet gone from last week too!"

And then another audience member points out another item she recognizes. "And there's my car keys!"

With the audience's eyes glaring at him, the magician nervously gulps rom the confrontation. "And there's my ride." Just with that, the magician escapes from his own show, making the audience chase after him. Fortunately (or unfortunately for the Amazing Strange Doctor Imposture), the kids have the faster pace, and they immediately apprehend the criminal magician by piling on top of him.

The two Lynns are left speechless with this happening.

"Well, that went well," Lynn Sr. comments, "But there's no time. Where's Lincoln?!" He then reaches his hand to the inside of the hat to feel nothing but its hollow inside. "Lincoln! No" He tries to pull out other items from the hat (including but not limited to a toothbrush, a driver's license, a Girl Scouts ID, a pencil, a DVD of _Baby Geniuses_ , a pair of binoculars, a shoestring and a bottle of vinegar. And every time he pulls out an object other than his baby son, he grunts "No!"

"It's all useless, hon. We'll never find your brother," Lynn Sr. hopelessly says, and then cries.

Wanting to find another solution to seek for her brother, Lynn Jr. herself crawls to the inside of the hat.

 _I was sure that my baby brother is right inside that hat. It was too impossible to ignore that when I crawl to the magician's hat, I saw a different world. A dreamlike space like only your dreams could make sense out of these. It was so weird. It is almost like Alice in Wonderland. And fittingly enough, I saw myself odd, like I was old like in this age. And weirdly enough, Lincoln as well as he gets chased by a giant monstrous rabbit with dragon-like wings, tree-tall teeth, a sharp-bladed tail and fire-fuming breaths. He was cool to see. But Lincoln was scared._

" _Help!" he shouted. Then I reached out my arms to rescue him. He grabbed me, and I grabbed him by the arms. However, the rabbit tried to catch up to him. That is when I feel my dad pulling me back._

Mr. Loud suddenly notices this after twice shifting his attention to the magician's top hat. "Lynn, don't go in there!" He then tries to pull his daughter out, but she ends up half of herd body stuck in the hat. He devotes much force to the pulling. After much pushes and pulls, he finally pulls out his daughter from the hat. And what kept her stuck in the hat is having to pull out her baby brother Lincoln (who is shivering in fear) from the hat as well. They end up collapsing to the side.

But it does not matter to Lynn Sr., fro he has finally found his children. "Lynn! Lincoln! Oh, thank goodness I have you in my sight! Don't dare leave daddy again!"

"We're sorry daddy. We'll never do that next time," Lynn Jr. pleads to her father.

"Awww it's okay sweetie. I'm sorry too. We're even. But I will never ever leave you again," he warmheartedly utters as he embraces his children. After that, he notices Lincoln shivering in fear. "Oh Lincoln, afraid that you may never see us again? What is it boy?"

The infant then nervously points back at the hat, where suddenly a white rabbit emerging from the inside.

"Awww it's just a bunny rabbit. It won't scary you. Come on!" Lynn Sr. assures, and then approaches the rabbit with his kids. "Go on Lincoln. Pet him."

"Come on baby brother!" Lynn Jr. encourages as well.

But baby Lincoln hides back to his father's arms, not wanting to see the scary-looking rabbit.

"Come on Lincoln. It's okay. It's just a harmless bunny." Mr. Loud and Lynn then assist Lincoln on petting the long-eared mammal. They reach out his hand and have it caress the furry head of the rabbit. Still looking back, baby Lincoln continues to grasp on the rabbit's furry surface until he looks at the rabbit, seeing it no harm. Lincoln then pets him continually, making the rabbit all the more comforted with Lincoln's caresses. The two Lynn are just amazed at this feat that Lynn Sr. captures this on his camera.

However, this cute moment when the magician passes by on their direction, with the audience-turned-mob hot on his tail, and the rabbit suddenly attacks on the magician's face as revenge for its captivity. The Louds are just stunned at this happening.

"Well, that's one party that we ruined unintentionally," Lynn Sr. reacts. "Let's not ruin yours too, my boy. Let's go home." And with that, he retrieves Lincoln's stroller and head out of the park.

 _We thought we almost him. But we had our hopes high. The important thing is we had Lincoln back in our arms. It doesn't matter anymore on what happens back at the house._

* * *

Back at the Loud house, Rita tries to take control of the situation, but the entire house has turned into chaos. The kid guests chase ostriches that go berserk around the house. Lori fends off raccoons from entering the kitchen. Leni tries to bring down balloons from staying up on the ceiling. Luna turns to jamming on a rock song, along with other kids. Luan keeps practicing her magic tricks, but they end up failing and causing more destruction. With the house unprepared for the part, Rita grows hysterical on how to handle the situation.

The situation gets worse when the Loud matriarch hears the van arriving to the garage, indicating that her husband had not yet reminded of their arrival. "Too soon," she reacts, then looks back at the disaster in the making. Because of that, she gets motivated to take control of the party. "That's it! It's mom time!"

Rita lures the ostriches to the basement by feeding them with authentic palm leaves. She then quickly leads the kids to the dining room with brownies and instructs them to be quiet. With all the invited kids gathered, she then has Lori take the cake out of the fridge and lights up its candles, while she fends off the raccoons with a pepper spray and tennis racket. Lori then assists her mom by dragging Leni, Luna and Luan to the dining room for the surprise.

"Alright kids, Lincoln's coming! So better be prepared. Let's bring him a surprise that he deserves," Rita requests the kids. Afterwards, she and Lori tidy up the house and make it orderly while keeping the carnage. The oldest sister then closes the lights and wait for her dad and her siblings to show up.

As the three enter, they are greeted the cheers and surprises from the guests, together with the family. "Happy Birthday Lincoln!"

In response, the ever innocent infant Lincoln claps to see colors and joys in front of him.

"We're so grateful to have you Linky!" Luna says cheerfully.

"Yeah, we could have gotten a Slinky but great that we got you," Leni follows it up, making Luna raise an eyebrow.

Lori then comes in front of him. "Here you go Linky. Your own cake!"

"Alright everyone!" Rita instructs everyone as they go into the "Happy Birthday" song, including Lynn Sr. and Lynn. Lynn then climbs at the shoulders of her father, for him to carry Lincoln in his arms and reach him to the cake.

While everyone is singing, Luan prepares to show her trick with her magic hat to her baby brother. "And now, for my finally trick. You are gonna be blown away like the birthday candles. Hehe." But in a matter of a young girl handling complicated magic paraphernalia, she accidentally unleashes cards and a rabbit from the hat. The rabbit then lunges into the cake and scares Lincoln.

(Thankfully, this moment was captured on camera and placed on the family photo album.)

 _Well, that end well. Lincoln has still mixed feelings with bunny rabbits after that. What is important is that Lincoln had a great birthday party. And I am glad to be part of it. Or partially ruin it._

* * *

"Well, that's the end," Lynn concludes, leaving her siblings astounded at her story account.

"Man, it's kind of amazing that you get to remember all of those," Lincoln reacts.

"Accurate. I doubt that memory would stick that much in late infancy," Lisa states.

"Nahh, what matters? The important thing is I remember that I love my brother." Lynn then approaches Lincoln and rubs his hair as a sign of love, to his delight. He then gives Lynn an embrace, to which she accepts wholly. Lucy reacts the same thing.

"Such sweetness from a tough girl. Knew it," the goth sister comments.

"Okay, who's next?" Lincoln asks.

"I nominate Leni," Leni utters.

Lori then calls out her concern. "Leni, first of all, you literally just refer yourself to your own name. Second, how would you remember about baby Lincoln?"

Leni then answers, "I don't know. I don't remember. But I do know something about Lincoln."

And with that, Leni narrates her own account of one specific story of Lincoln. _To be continued…_


	11. Leni's Dollhouse: Part 1

_Once upon a time, in a faraway, unknown kingdom far away in an unknown place far away, there lived a group of powerful sorceress sisters who want to take control of the world. One sorceress came from the sun, Feisty. One came from the moon, Noisy. One came from the wind, Witty. And one came from the wind, Sturdy. They were La'ud sisters, and they were very greedy for control and power. But most of all, they were after the greatest treasure, the precious baby Lincoln._

 _Yet, baby Lincoln is with the care of the lost sorceress sister, Leni, who came from a dimension that her sisters never knew. She is special, caring, lovable and beautiful. She is a lover of all creature and the giver of love. She may not be even called a sorceress but a fairy queen. While the sisters see the precious baby with richness, Leni sees the baby with love._

 _One time, when Leni was asleep, Sturdy bursts through Leni's home in the forest and takes baby Lincoln from his cradle. Leni tries to catch Lincoln but Sturdy's playful natures gets the best of her. The brave fairy runs through the meadows to chase Sturdy and rescue Lincoln. But with the combined forces from Fiesty's hotness, Noisy's noisiness and Witty's galling bombs, Leni lost him._

 _Poor Leni felt weak from losing to Sturdy, but most of all, to losing precious baby Lincoln. But being a fairy with a good heart, her spirits were lifted up and they made her fly to the secret lair of the sorceress sisters._

 _At the lair, which is so dark that a firefly cannot light up, Leni used her smile and her heart to become the light that will guide her way. And there, she found precious Lincoln in a cage and surrounded by the harsh presence of the sisters. Their fangs are sharp. Their claws are pointy. Their growls are loud. Their gnarling looks scary. And their eyes see evil._

 _By this way, Leni panicked because she sees the menacing menace from the faces of the sisters. She knew that their scary selves are a big weapon. And baby Lincoln is afraid. She tried to find a weapon. And then she thought of something. If her love became light, she can make the light a weapon since the sorceress sisters don't like love._

 _Now, in a new battle dress, made out of yellow roses and blue sunflowers, Leni floats to the sisters and uses her love, her hugs and her grace to fend off the sisters. Speaking of the sisters, the troll-looking sorceresses feel burnt and painful from the "love" and they ran away from her, going to their mommy troll. But thankfully, they left behind precious baby Lincoln._

 _She then releases him from the bastardly clutches of the bars and carries him away back to the forest where they belong. Baby Lincoln felt proud and safe in Leni's arms. They return to the forest, and all the creatures celebrate. And one prince charming blooms out of the flower and praises Leni for her bravery and love. And they all leave happily ever after._

* * *

"And that's a good memory I have with Lincoln," Leni concludes her story. "The end."

But her brother and sisters have their jaws drop to what Leni shared. Lynn, speaking on behalf of the befuddled siblings, says otherwise, "Leni, aren't we supposed to be sharing memories of Lincoln, not your self-insert fanfics?"

"Uhmmm, I don't know what fanfics are, but yes?" Leni answer hesitantly.

"Then share a memory!" Lynn berates her sister.

"I did. I did share a memory," Leni defends.

"Was it a memory or was it a memory to a dream?" Luna asks.

"Maybe. Or I don't know. If it was a dream, then I should be asleep already."

"Man, why do we need to literally count on Leni to recall her memories?" Lori retorts, "She cannot even recall the last tee she bought."

"I do! It was Lipton." And just at that response, Lori facepalms.

But Luan laughs at it. "Ohhh I got that one! Hahahaha!"

"Though, if I have to be honest, her vocabulary needs work," Lucy comments, "But I like her story."

"You sure have weird tastes in fiction," Lynn responds, "Is there anything I missed from you Lucy?"

"None of your business, Lynn," the 8-year-old goth replies, "Though the half-burnt mangas and soaked paperbacks should have given you a clue."

"Ahhh…I don't read, in case you might now," the sports junkie emphasizes.

"That's why book so miserable. Hehe. Get it?" Luan jokes, to everyone's exasperation.

"Look Leni, what we have been doing is tell real stories when we were kids," Luna firmly explains.

"I know what I told is real," Leni points out.

"Real to you? Or happened in real life?" Luna raises.

"I…I…I don't know anymore," the 16-year-old utters in a quitting tone, "I think they were real. But I think talking dolphins with capes and who do rap battles might also be real."

Even amidst the ignorance, Lincoln sympathizes with his sister's efforts to contribute a story from his infant years. "Leni, I know your heart. I know you can remember something from the past, when I was a little baby. Come on. Anything."

"Forget it Lincoln," Lori says, "Leni cannot pick up the pieces. She can't even make up her mind if what she told was real or not."

But when Lori spouted the words "make up", Leni receive a certain recollection of memories involving makeup with Lincoln. And from there, she takes the first step on memory lane. "Makeup? That's it. I think I might remember something."

"Yes, we know Leni," Lori replies, "You forgot to put some blush on." She then hands her blush kit to Leni. "Here you go."

"No, not that makeup!" Leni emphasizes. She cannot help but feel excited having to remember something from the long past. "I think I just remembered something about dressing up and putting makeup to cutie-patootie baby Lincoln."

* * *

 _Okay, there was this one time when I went to mom's room to get her dress for playtime. I always love her pink dress. It keeps me alive and believe that I could be a princess like her._

 _Then as I walk to the room, I saw something unbelievable._

As Leni opens the door to her parent's room, she sees a year-and-a-half Lincoln playing with their mother's makeup. He has blush, powder and lipstick on his face. He keeps tapping the foundation and the rest of the blush on the floor, thus making a mess.

"Ohh Linky, loving mom's makeup?" Leni asks her baby brother while cuddling him.

Baby Lincoln responds with cute laugh.

"Don't worry," Leni responds. "We'll get you cleaned, and we can play at my dollhouse."

She then lifts up Lincoln and brings her to the room for a little makeover.

 _To the next chapter_


	12. Leni's Dollhouse: Part 2

_I was at my room, being me. And there was little, dainty Lincoln, being too cute to see dazzling sparkles in front of him. I really can't wait to play with him. I carried him to the attic where I set up a royal palace for him to stay at. I promised that I would give him the most royal-est blessing of them all._

 _Lori was playing at the toy castle at that time. Luna was trying out her new toy xylophone. Luan was playing with her socks. And Lynn was playing around the kitchen. So I took this chance to play with precious baby Lincoln._

Leni enters the attic through the folding steps erected from the top. She lifts up Lincoln there to show him her modelling of the dim attic. The space is filled with pink, brought by the pink sheets, thematic posters and glitter that Leni decorated. A white bow is placed to the top to resemble a hall. Leni's colorful horse and unicorn figurines are set along the red carpet on the hall. Leni crafts the whole attic from top to bottom to make it resemble a royal palace. And to complete the scenery, she has erected a throne, decorated with gold sheets, made especially for Lincoln.

Needless to say, Lincoln is happy to what he is seeing.

"You like it, Linky?" Leni asks.

Lincoln replies with a cheerful giggle.

Leni is delighted of his reaction. "Great! Now we can play. Let's say I'm the queen of the land, and you are the prince. And our job is to stop any trouble happening in our kingdom. Okay?"

In response, Lincoln happily nods his head while clapping his hands.

With that, Leni dresses herself as a queen, complete with a pink dress and tiara, donned on top of a knight's armor, a helmet, a toy shield and sword. She also dresses up baby Lincoln with just his shirt and a toy breastplate and helmet to be fully donned as a knight.

Afterwards, they ride on Leni's rocking horse to set off to their adventures. "Alright Linky, are you ready?"

Lincoln utters gibberish, then blows berries to what can be translated as "yes".

And at that note, Leni rocks the horse back and forth, pretending they are riding like the wind. It was a blistering adventure for the two siblings, even with just a couple of swings. But all the while, Leni feels the need to venture more.

 _As the queen, I have to discover more of my land. So, why settle just my castle when I have the whole kingdom at my hands?_

Giving that idea, Leni looks out from the attic window and sees Lori playing with her plush toys (with one particular plush of Totoro) at her house playset on the yard. She then spots the family trampoline, just paces from Lori's position. Learning of the position of the objects, Leni finalizes her plan and propose to Lincoln.

"Okay Linky, we got trouble," she says, "A monster is about to Lori. We've got to stop it! But we must dive down. Are you up for this, my brave prince?"

Convinced, Lincoln readies his toy sword and utters "yes" in gibberish.

 _With our very bravest souls, me and Lincoln become the rescuists or protecters from any intruders in our land. So, we jumped._

With that, Leni has Lincoln tug on her shoulders, gets her toy stick pony and readies to jump from the window. Leni feels nervous at their upcoming attempt. "Okay, just be brave, Leni. Remember, you are defending the kingdom from trouble," she utters to herself.

Lincoln taps her shoulder in support.

And feeling his support, Leni takes a leap towards the trampoline. The two scream at the top of their lungs as their bounce lands them on top of Lori, making them slide to the plush toys.

Leni and Lincoln may feel the need to cheer, but Lori gets annoyed. "What are you doing, you two?!"

"We were just stopping the monster that is in your midst." Leni then spots the Totoro plush toy from afar and attacks it. "You fiend! Stop attacking our kingdom!"

But as an overeager Leni keeps stomping the poor stuff toy to the ground, Lori swipes it away from her, causing the former to the fall.

"Will you stop disturbing me? I have to apologize to my dear guests for your intrusion."

"Ooohh…big word. Intuition."

"No Leni, it's intrusion." Lori then looks at her pretend houseguests, her plush toys, to apologize. "I'm sorry, dear guests. You'll have to forgive my crazy sister for ruining your visit. She is not literally being her behaved self." She then looks back at her sister, who is doing Dee Dee tiptoeing gestures. Angered, she berates her, "Is there anything else you have to do, besides horsing around?!"

"Lori, but I'm not a horse."

Lori then facepalms when her sister said that. "What I mean is 'do you mind not messing with me?!' You can mess with Luna. She's in the garage 'getting the shreds'."

"Oh my, Luna is getting shredded?"

"No." But Lori realizes that this may distract Leni to get away from her. "I meant, yes. Yes Leni. Luna might have gotten shredded. You know what, why don't you go and check on her, to make sure she is safe."

"You're right, Lori. She's our sister, and it's my duty to protect my sisters and my kingdom from troubles." She then picks up her pony stick and gears up with her toy sword. "Come on brave knight Lincoln!"

Despite calling him courageously, Leni spots Lincoln playing with Lori's tea party set. "Lincoln, we have a call to rescue, or a calling to the rescue. Let's go, brave knight." She then brings Lincoln in front of her on the pony stick, and they ride off.

"Wait, you're bringing Lincoln with you?" Lori then reflects back on Lincoln playing with her tea set. At that note, she realizes who she can play with.

Meanwhile, Luna, draped on her purple dress and long brown hair, is pretending to play guitar from a toy one while watching a tape-recorded Mick Swagger concert from the old TV set that Lynn Sr. had disposed of. At every beat and rhythm Swagger is playing, Luna can feel the music playing on her hands.

But as she gets in the moment, Leni abruptly busts in, strikes the plastic guitar that Luna is playing and beats it to the core.

"Leni, what are you doing?!"

"You better stay away, Luna. This monster is trying to shred you."

"Shred me? Wait, did Lori told you about this?"

"Mhmmm." Leni nods happily.

"Dude, I am not getting shredded. I'm just feeling the jams. Now, dude, I have to focus."

"Awww I thought there was trouble here. Sorry about that, Luna."

"Well, if you're looking for trouble, Luan is messing with her 'funny sock puppets'."

"Sock puppets are messing with Luan?"

Unsure at what to say, Luna plays along with the flow, just to get rid of Leni. "Uhmmm sure. Yeah, the sock puppets are taking hold of her hands. She is now trapped with doing the demands of the evil sock puppets."

"Oh no, we must do something," Leni replies.

"I guess she needs a rescuer to save her."

"Not to worry, me, the Queen of my Kingdom, and Prince Lincoln shall rescue Luan from the crutches of evil."

"It's actually clutches, sis."

"Oooh, and that too." With that, she retrieves her stick pony and readies to leave. "Let's go Lincoln."

However, Lincoln is busy rhythmically tapping a plastic bottle with his toy sword. So, Leni lifts him up to her shoulder. "So, our Highnesses, are we ready to battle more bad guys?"

But Lincoln demands to be put back to play his bottle.

"No Lincoln, we'll do that later. For now, we have to save Luan."

Suddenly, Luna intervenes, "Sis, I think Lincoln wants to take a break and join my jams."

"Come on Luna, he wants adventure. And knights don't need breaks. They need breakthroughs. Let's go!" And with that, Leni skips towards Luan's room, but Lincoln tries to reach out to Luna as they skip away. Luna then ponders at this discovery, in the same way as Lori.

While that is going on, Luan is doing her standup routine with her sock puppets, whom she named it "Ren" and "Stimpy" based on the eponymous show.

"Hey Ren, how was your day?" Luan asks the puppet.

" _Well, it was not good. I almost bump to another dog. And he went 'ruff'._ "

"Hahaha. Oh, that's a good one, Ren."

" _You think that's funny. Just because of that, I missed my ride at the pug boat._ "

"Hahahaha. Ren, stop it. You're killing me!"

Rushing to the scene, Leni overhears this and 'rescues' Luan from trouble. "Don't kill my sister!" She then dives to Luan, getting a grip on her arms. And Lincoln dives to pull out the sock puppets from her hands. "That's to stop your dusterly weeds, evil puppets."

"What are you talking about, Leni?" Luan asks.

"Oh don't worry, I stopped the attack from your puppets."

"First of all, Leni, it's dastardly deeds, not 'dusterly weeds'. Second, I'm not being attacked by my sock puppets. They are part of my act."

"Then why they looked freaky?" Leni points out on the uncanniness of the puppets, whose facial features are just crayon scribbles and a bottle cap.

"I know it socks but it's a working progress. Hehe. Get it?"

However, Lincoln obliviously interrupts their arguing when he wears Luan's sock puppets and plays with them with clapping. Needless to say, he feels delighted playing with them.

"Awww, he's working it out," Luan sweetly remarks. "Do you like it, Linky?"

Lincoln then claps his hands happily to confirm it.

But Leni, wanting the both of them to go through their quest, carries Lincoln to her arms. "Well, if he likes it, good. But we have a kingdom to protect."

"What are you protecting from?"

"From all troublemakers, like you!"

"Me, why would I be a troublemaker? Lynn's the real troublemaker, after breaking dad's favorite trophy with her ball. I bet she's looking for the toy box where dad hid it."

"Wait? A toy box?"

"Yeah, the one we used for treasure hunting. Lincoln was my first mate because he was the last resort. Hehehe. Get it?"

When Luan mentions about that, she recalls one particular instance when she recognized that toy chest when she and her siblings played on the park and spotted a similar one while tidying up the attic for her playhouse. But even when receiving that memory, Leni bluffs it off. "Oh well. We'll just have to stop her then." She then takes off the sock puppets from Lincoln's hands and hands it back before they scoot off.

However, Lincoln enjoys the puppets so much that he tries to reach them out. Luan recognizes this and gets an idea.

As they walk away, Leni has them stop nearby the staircase. "Okay Linky, we have a new duty now."

He responds with an innocent curiosity.

"Well, since my sisters are not the trouble, our other sister is. So we have to find her."

But Lincoln pouts about how he feels fed up of their quest.

"Come on Lincoln. We have to continue our journey. Or else, who'll protect the kingdom?"

In gibberish speak, Lincoln opposes. "Nope."

"Nope?"

"Nope."

"Oh don't nope me, my prince. I am the queen and you better obey my orders!"

"Nope."

"Why nope?!"

"Nope."

"Come on Lincoln. What is it you want?"

Abruptly, someone interferes with their chatter. "Oh, I think I know what he wants." And out of the shadows emerges Lori in a blue princess outfit. As she appears, the older Loud sister means business to Leni but care to her young baby brother.

 _The heat is getting on. To be continued._


	13. Leni's Dollhouse: Part 3

_There she was. Big sister. There, with her sharp clutches that can clutch the dreams with her mean attitude. I knew I was in trouble._

"Leni, I know you are literally busy doing your mission and stuff, but I think Lincoln should be with me in my tea party," Lori insists to her younger sister.

"No, why should I bring Lincoln to your tea party?" Leni replies.

"Because I know what's best for Linky here," Lori points out. "I mean look at him."

"What you talking about? I don't need to look at him because he's a nice-looking knight prince. Right Linky?" When Leni looks at baby Lincoln, the infant is pointing directly at Lori's teapot.

"See? He likes having tea with me. So give him to me!" With that, Lori grabs Lincoln's arm, but Leni grabs him back to her.

"No! Give me him!" Leni growls.

"Give him to me!"

"Give me him!"

Suddenly, Luna busts the party and insists to her older sisters. "No dudes! He's rocking with me!"

 _If that wasn't enough, there's also the shredder. I don't know. She says she keeps shredding. Oh well…_

"Oh, why so? Is he fiddling with your xylophone?" Lori berates her.

"Exactly yes, dude. Who knows? He might be my drummer in my own band."

"How can he be a drummer when he's talking to a xylophone?" Leni asks, though she has no idea what she's pertaining to.

"Uhmm Leni, a xylophone is not literally a phone," Lori points out.

"Oh, then why is it called a 'xylophone?'" Leni squeals, making the two sisters palm their faces.

"Whatever dude. Lincoln enjoys jamming with me. So give him to me!" With Luna's grip on Lincoln's diaper waistband joining the scuffle, the three sisters fight over their poor baby Lincoln.

Out of nowhere, Luan pops up and intrudes the fight. "Hey, I see three big babies fighting over another baby."

 _But too late. Here's the unfunny joker. I can almost hear her evil laugh, haunting in my eyes._

"Oh, quit it Luan!" Lori shouts at her.

"Why Lori? Have you gone child? Hahahaha." Luan's jokes just increase Lori's anger. "Hey Luna! Seemed to have a tight grip on Linky's diaper. Baby got back? Hehehe. Get it?"

"Oh, you just did not?!" Luna scowls at her sister, right before quarreling to her, producing a fight cloud, where Lori and Leni also join in. Baby Lincoln tries to crawl away, but Lori grabs him in the last minute. The fight extends from the living room to the dining room to the kitchen to the yard, until they stop near the staircase.

And just as they did, each sister has their grasp on Lincoln: Leni on Lincoln's right arm, Lori on his left, Luna on the back part of his diaper and Luan on the front. But Leni is determined to have Lincoln on her hands.

 _And there I was, fighting for Lincoln against the three sisters of evil. The Dragon Lori. The Loch Ness Moonster. And the Killing Yoke, or maybe the Tilling Joke. But whoever they are, they are monsters that I must protect from Lincoln. Or monsters that I need to protect from Lincoln. But whoever they are, they are bad, and I must protect Lincoln._

Never do they notice as they fight over their baby brother, he is slowly feeling the hurt of being fought over. Eventually, he cries, prompting the sisters to stop. Just hearing him cry hurts their feeling.

Leni easily picks him and tries to comforts him. "It's okay Linky. Mommy's here. It's fine. Sorry that mommy has to fight over from my monster sisters." When they hear to how Leni refers to them, the other three become angry at her. "It's okay. I'm here, little prince. Shh…" Leni keeps on pacifying him until baby Lincoln calms down from crying. Subsequently, he still pouts, though his whining dies down.

After successfully calming her brother, Leni brags this to her sisters, "See guys, prince Lincoln feels fine if he is with me. So, better leave us alone and go back to your busyness."

"Uhmm, it's business Leni," Luna corrects her.

"So, if that's what it is, does it mean we are businessmen?" Leni humbly asks, though her sisters take a groan at her interpretation.

 _Just as I thought everything is alright, the worst happened._

Suddenly, the young Loud siblings hear commotion, a sound of porcelain crashing and objects dropping to the floor, from upstairs, prompting them to head to where the tremors came from. Lori and Luna reach at the foot of the final step after they see the folding steps leading to the attic opened and trembling.

"Someone must be at the attic," Luna deduces.

"Oh no! Not the attic! No! No! No!" Leni is troubled by this observation, and she hurries towards the attic. The rest of the sisters and baby Lincoln follow suit.

As the five reach to attic, they find the area in shambles and torn. Leni's made up dollhouse was wrecked. Toys were trashed around. Pieces of cloth were scattered. And mess was all over the place. Needless to say that the devastation will mark a devastation for Leni. At the middle of the wreckage is toddler Lynn, who has found her ball and is keeping on throwing at around for play.

"Lynn!" the siblings utter in unison.

Clueless, Lynn innocently waves back at them. "Hey everyone!"

"Lynn, what did you do?!" Leni frantically shrieks.

"Me find ball, so I find ball in treasure chest," Lynn innocuously replies through her developing speech. She is referring to the treasure chest that their dad used to hide their stuff. And it becomes clear that Lynn rummaged the place to find the chest itself, and kept wrecking the place to play.

"Lynn, you're literally in big trouble," Lori teasingly warns her.

"Why?" she utters.

But just like that, Leni becomes devastated that her hard work that she placed on creating her playhouse for Lincoln was all tarnished. She takes pity on herself, digging in that her quest has failed. "Why?! I only wanted is to see my own castle, my own kingdom, my own adventures. But it's all gone. Gone!"

The siblings can only witness the devastation on their sister's face.

"Leni…?" Luna calls out to her.

Leni literally throws a fit to them, but it misses. "Get out! This is what you want, right? For me to go away? Your dumb sister! Who just wants to have fun with her baby brother!" After venting, she breaks down in tears.

"Leni, we're sorry…" Luan apologizes.

But Leni tearfully rebuffs them. "Just go away!" Devastated is she as she falls to the wooden floor, weeping.

Leni's emotions truly affects the rest of the siblings. Toddler Lynn also feels the guilt of wrecking the place that she thought is fine to wreck. "Did I do wrong?" she asks Lori. Lori only gives a sigh as an answer.

Nevertheless, the siblings leave their sister alone and retreat downstairs to shrug off the guilt they have.

"Man, I feel like a real heel," Luna utters.

"Yeah, we really shoed her away," Luan follows, "No pun intended."

"Me sorry," Lynn moans.

"But yeah, we are literally sponsible," Lori admits. "Wish there's something we could do."

While the sisters drown in self-pity, Lincoln takes a stand for himself and convinces his sisters to take the next step. In his baby language, he tells them to "work together, for it will be a long day for them". Just what came from his infantile attitude, it looks too ridiculous on paper.

"Okay Lincoln, you may literally stop the goo-goo-ga-ga," Lori insists.

But Luna is won over for his conviction. "Little bro's right. We must might make it up to Leni, even if it's not our fault. We're Louds! What you say guys?"

With that, Lynn cheers for her and counts herself in.

Luan also follows suit. "I'm in! To Len-i hand. Hehehe. Get it?"

"Lori?" Luna asks her sister.

With a deep breath, she utters, "Well, she's literally my roommate. For Leni!"

Altogether, the siblings shout, "For Leni!"


	14. Leni's Dollhouse: Part 4

_Well, my day was ruined. That moment after I cried, as if puppies have gone extinct, I walked back to my room, and cried more, as if thinking puppies have gone extinct. Then I remembered I dozed off, just to forget the fact that my playhouse is gone._

 _However, a miracle happened: Lori knocks on the door._

"Hey Leni!" she greets her little sister.

"Go away! I wanna be all one…" Leni insists sulkily.

"Uhmmm you mean alone?"

"That too!" Leni then buries her face with a pillow.

"Look, I literally feel what you have gone through. Having your dream palace destroyed. But what's worse is that we left you. Crying alone. As if no one hears you."

"Yeah, and…I don't hear you too."

"Leni, don't be like that. Look, we are sorry. We didn't help you. But, there's more to life than just a dollhouse you made."

"But it took me a life to make my palace!"

"You mean a lifetime?"

"That too!"

"Come on Leni, I say we hit off on an adventure. It's all of us."

But even with that kind of encouragement, Leni is less than enthusiastic. "No thanks. You guys have fun. I'm done to be the only one."

"Well, if I can't convince you, maybe he can."

 _But not just only one miracle, but two. There came my little knight in shining armor came to rescue me from my sadness._

As Lori walks out, she calls in the only person who can convince her: baby Lincoln who is dressed up like a knight. "Linky?" Leni utters.

Lincoln answers to her boldly, in baby gibberish of course, which translates to: "We are ready to fight with you against the forces of evil!"

"Are you sure, my little prince?"

Lincoln then nods his head.

Feeling the encouragement from her younger sibling, Leni is convinced that she instantly grabs her tiara, gears up her armor and retrieves her sword for her next adventure. "Let's go, my prince…knight. Or my knightly prince, which is odd because we sleep at knight. Oh well…let's go!"

The two then head to the living room, where they encounter Lori dressed up in a Chinese tunic and wielding a toy sword, Luna in a purple full-body hood and Luan wearing her joker outfit.

"Lori? Luna? Luan? What you guys doing here?" Leni asks.

"It's not literally Lori. I'm the Dragon Lori!" Lori then poses like a martial artist.

"And I'm La Luna Hysteria!" Luna introduces her alter ego.

"Uhmm where do you literally made up that name?" Lori asks.

"It's my own style, dude. I just think it's an awesome name," Luna defends with a smile.

"Okay, but I am The Harlequin, who's going to laugh your socks off. Hahahaha!" But even with that kind of menacing introduction, the sisters react passively to Luan. "Seriously?"

"Is that all you got?" Lori asks.

"I was gonna expect a pun or so, dude," Luna says.

"Really? Well I guess I'm not only pun to think about that. Hahaha. Get it?"

Immediately, the rest of the siblings groan.

"And there's the pun," Lori utters.

But Leni puts them back o track. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Glad you asked Queen Leni," Lori replies, "We have tracked down the beast responsible for destroying your palace."

"Really? Who?"

"We gotta keep watch. She must be around here," Luna says.

"Yeah, she must be lurking around in the shadows and planning to trample us troll. Hahaha," Luan inadvertently jokes.

"Wait, a troll?" Just like that, Leni gets attacked by a ravaging Lynn who is dressed up like a troll with her red onesie.

"I'm a troll!" Lynn shouts and then fends off Luna and Luan.

"What's she doing?" Leni asks.

"Haven't you heard Queen Leni? That is the troll who destroyed your royal palace. And now, she's guarding the greatest treasure behind that door," The Dragon Lori explains.

"I knew it. She must be a bad guy," Leni deduces.

"Of course Queen Leni, she's literally a little imp troll. And now it's up to you and Prince Knight Lincoln to help us stop her." Just as Lori finishes delivering some exposition, Lynn grabs her big sister by the leg after defeating Luna and Luan, and challengers her.

"Alright Prince, I think I know what to do. Ready?"

Lincoln then nods a "yes".

 _I honestly don't know what to do. But I know something._

With that, Leni pulls out her ribbon and throws it to Lincoln. Baby Lincoln grabs it firmly as they let Lynn slip from the passing ribbon. When she does, they tie Lynn around with the ribbon. However, the then 3-year-old grabs the ribbons and swings the siblings around. Never would they know that Lynn would have this strength at an early age. Nonetheless, Leni uses her feet to grasp on the walls to successfully tie up Lynn. Lincoln responds as well, thus tying Lynn up. And with that, the imp faints (in pretend).

"We did it!" Leni proclaims, which signals for the rest of the siblings to celebrate.

"You did it Queen Leni!" Lori declares.

"Dude, you defeated the troll!" Luna adds.

"Yeah, you really bashed her! Haha! Get it?" Luan praises her with a pun.

"Now you get your reward." Lori then leads her to the door behind them.

 _I never knew that my day would just turn around perfectly. But it did._

Leni holds Lincoln 's hand and opens the door to see the other side very elaborately decorated. It is a wonderful palace that she stumbled upon. And not just any palace – an attempted recreation of her playhouse. There are pink streamers around, ponies on the floor and her made-up throne.

 _My palace is back!_

She then utters to her siblings, including Lincoln, "Guys…"

"Surprise Leni!"

"Guys!"

"We thought we could make it up to you," Lori expresses.

"Yeah! We sorry!" Lynn declares.

Leni, in response, feels emotional about their surprise. "Guys, I can't believe it."

"It's all for you, queen dudette," Luna says.

"Yeah, hope you like it. It's hard to get everything in its pa-lace. Hahaha. Get it?" Luan adds humorously.

"Thank you guys!" Leni expresses her gratitude. "Well, there's only one thing to do."

"What?" Lori asks.

Leni then throws a pillow at her big sister, resulting for the sisters to do a pillow fight in their palace. This adds to another warmhearted sibling moment with the Loud siblings.

 _For that day on, I learned a lesson. It's that palace's aren't built with toys; they're built with pillows. I guess so. Well, at least I had fun, thank to my little knight on shining armor._

* * *

"Well, there's my story," Leni concludes. "But I don't know if it is 40% true."

"I doubt it is," Lisa utters. Suddenly, Lola throws a pillow to her.

"Quit it," Lola sneers.

"I don't think your..." But then Lori throws another pillow.

And at that signal, Lincoln shouts, "Pillow fight!"


	15. Big Trouble in Little Rascals: Part 1

After that rather exhausting pillow fight, the siblings rest for a while.

"Well, what a day!" Lincoln utters.

"You said it, bro," Luna agrees.

"Let's do it again! Do it again! I'll bring out the bean bags this time!" Lana expresses in enthusiasm.

Lori abruptly arrives back with a tray of nachos. "Hey guys! Snack's here!"

"Oh boy!" the siblings exhilarate before they gorge themselves in Mexican-made corn snacks, dipping them in cheese, salsa, ranch dressing and other stuff. It has been a wonderful time with the siblings sharing stories about Lincoln's early childhood. It is really amazing for Lincoln to hear them and for the younger ones to just make fun of him for that.

"This is the life, eyy guys?" Lynn shares.

"Nahh, life doesn't end in nachos. For me that is," Lola brags.

"So, what's next now?" Lisa asks.

"Oh, I think it's my turn to speak," Leni proudly proclaims. But she just shared previously.

"You just did spoke," Lisa reminds her.

"I know right!" But just at that moment, the clueles Leni finally realizes that she actually shared a while ago. "Wait…yeah, did I spoke a while ago."

"Only a few people will find that illogical," Lisa remarks.

"So, who's next?" Lynn asks.

At that remark, Luan pops from the kitchen with a tray of chocolate chips, knowing that she's the one next to share. "I guess I can story-tell who. Hahaha! Get it?"

"Okay, okay, stop literally wasting our time," Lori insists.

With that, Luan prepares herself to tell her story. "Okay, where to begin? Oh! How about the story will end all stories that you guys told…" Just the way she says it raises a lot of suspicion from the siblings. "The day we never speak…"

But before she could finish, Lori, Leni, Luna and Lynn stop her.

"No Luan! You do not want to talk about that!" Lori dictates to her.

"Yeah, we talked about this, dude!" Luna adds.

But Lincoln is curious. "Wait, what's going on? What's this day you never want to speak of?"

"No Lincoln, you don't need to know the time you placed makeup on your face," Leni panics.

"Uhmmm Leni, you just told about that a while ago," Lori corrects her.

"Oh, did I?" Leni clarifies, "But what are we talking about?" Lori then whispers to Leni's right ear as to what they are talking about. Instantly, she gets to recall that 'incident', making her support her sisters' pleas. "Oh yes Luan, we shall never speak of it – that time we hate pistachio ice cream." Just like that, Lori covers her face in embarrassment.

"Come on guys. Lincoln's big now. I think he can handle the truth," Luan says. "Zing! I made a reference!"

"Oh no, Luan. We are not crossing that line," Lynn pleads to her.

"Seriously guys, what are you talking about?" Lincoln interrupts.

"This story seems scaring you all," Lucy remarks. "This is going to look good."

While the older siblings are still hindering her from telling the story and the younger ones having trouble grasping as to what they are talking about, Luan still insists on sharing it. "Now obviously, you haven't heard of the 'Royalgate Incident'."

"What is the Royalgate Incident?" Lincoln asks.

"It's pretty much like Gamergate, only we call it Royalgate because Luan thinks that is cool to say," Lynn explains as she slouches on the Lazy-Boy couch.

"Oh okay. Heard of Gamergate before but never know what it actually is," Lincoln says.

Lynn is just perplexed that with Lincoln as a gamer, he would have at least an idea of what Gamergate is. "You're a gamer, dude, and you don't know what Gamergate is?"

"He doesn't need to know that, dude," Luna comments.

Luan then adds, in her own humorous fashion, "Yeah, you can gate yourself in trouble for that. Hahaha. Get it?" Just at that forced joke, her siblings groan.

"Just cut to the chase already," Lola demands, "We don't care how bad it is. We just want to know what it is you're talking about!"

"Ooh…harsh sis," Lana comments.

And with that, Luan prepares herself to tell the story, "Okie dokie, we have full day ahead on ourselves. So might as well tell the whole enchilada. A grilled, greasy and spicy enchilada. Hahahaha!" But when she went off the rails, she gets back to the story, "Now, it all happened eight years ago…"

* * *

 _It was a year before Lucy was born. It happened on a spring. Lori was pining to become a role model like a literal role model, a model for children's apparel. Leni messed up mom's sewing stuff, just to make her dresses. Luna kept rocking. Lynn kept…kicking…like really…like when she accidentally kicked Aunt Ruth's vase. And we still waited for Lincoln to say his first word._

Right at that moment, young Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn – circa early 2008 – stand in front of the toddler Lincoln, waiting to blurt out his first word when they hear him belch. They wait in anticipation as the innocent boy in his baby pajamas is just smiling at his lovely siblings. But as he feels a sensation in his mouth, the sisters anticipate for that moment, until…he giggles uncontrollably and rolls on the floor. This becomes an upset for the sisters as they have waited for months for that moment to arrive.

 _But nope, no first word from Lincoln._

 _As for me, I have a lot of stuff under my belt other than my pants. Hehehe. But kidding aside, I was the class clown. I mean really. But the road ain't fine too._

Luan is about to display her trick of balancing in a unicycle while joggling two apples, her first attempt ever in front of her class. "Hey, my dad had a roommate once who was an Australian entertainer. Since they had a bunk bed, my dad stayed on top, and the Australian below. No wonder he called a 'clown under'. Hahahaha. Get it?"

Nobody in class laugh at her joke. But when she moves two paces backwards, her unicycle slips on a piece of paper, causing Luan to fall down from the cycle and the two apples to hit her head.

This causes for her to get embarrassed as her classmates laugh at her. Though hearing at the sound of their laugh, the young comedienne realizes that they are mocking at her fall. Needless to say, she feels ashamed but tries to smile about it.

But her homeroom teacher picks her up. "Heavens Luan, are you okay?" Luan confirms it with a nod. Her teacher then assists her on standing up and fixing her stuff. "You know what you did was courageous. I never had seen someone who can do those tricks. Keep it up. Just promise me not to hurt yourself or anyone. Okay?" Luan the answers with an assuring nod. "Okay boys and girls, I know what you've seen is humorous. But give honor to Luan for she is brave to do this. For Luan!"

And with that, the laughs become applauses. Her classmates praise for doing such a marvelous act. It is a miraculous sight that what could have become a moment of embarrassment can transform to a moment of glory. Luan just smiles openly, even with her one buck tooth missing.

 _Just at the moment, even without the sound of my classmates cheering, I knew that this is the path I'm destined to – to bring joy to those who need joy the most. But I just need the right opportunity to show it. Little did I know that it was just around the corner._

Right some time, Luan is walking to her class when she comes across a poster embossed with a marquee design on its borders, placed on the bulletin board. Even with the bustling crowd of students, Luan walks towards it, almost like she is entranced to approach it. She walks closer…and closer…and closer…until she is able to see the poster clearly. She reads: "8th Annual Royal Woods Talent Show. First Prize: Gets $500 and a free TV studio tour!" Luan can feel the moment of using her talents in entertaining as a way to get discovered and get credited for her comedic sensibilities. She can almost imagine those moments in the future as "Luan the Comedienne". "This is it! Talent Show!"

However, she is not the only sibling to get that idea. Most specifically, Lori receives the same idea and proposes it to her mom and her siblings. "Talent show. I want to join the talent show to show off my talents."

"Ooh, what kind of talent will you show? Showing off? That must be good!" a young and enthusiastic Leni responds, even though she has no idea what she is saying, which only makes Lori angry. "What?"

"So Lori, what do you plan to show?" Rita asks.

"I shall sing," Lori proudly confirms.

"Yeah! Like you can sing!" Lynn mocks her.

Even when nearly loses her temper, Lori still continues with her proposal. "Alright fine. I shall literally convince you." With that, she signals Luna for the sounds from her keyboard, "Hit me with a beat, DJ Paul Shaffer."

"Uhmmm, I'm Luna, Lori," Luna reiterates, obviously confused on Lori's referencing.

"Just play the beat now!" Lori coaxes her, causing Luna to play an instrumental of "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton and Lori to prepare to sing. Needless to say, Lori's singing makes the rest sorry for her for doing bad karaoke. "Making my way downtown…walking pass, faces fast, and I'm home gown…" Lori squeals every word that it becomes hard for the rest to endure.

 _I always knew Lori's singing is funny. Silly Lori. So I thought that might actually be a good topic for my act._

As Luan arrives from school, she can almost see the misery that her siblings and her mother have to put up on her singing. She just only chuckles at this sight, since she finds Loris singing laugh-out-loud hilarious.

The then 5-year-old retreats to her room to feel how it looks like doing standup routines. "You know, my big sister Lori loves singing. She loves it show much that singing kinda hates her. Oh you can just hear her amazing voice. Like really. She might as well sing 'Bad' by Michael Jackson. 'I'm bad! I'm bad! You know it!'" Luan even laughs at her own routine that she feels that this could be the right act that she can share on the Talent Show.

With that, she bursts out of her room to seek the approval from the person who motivated her on her comedic skills – her dad. She runs to his room to see him looking at some papers. "Dad! I need you to see something!"

But Lynn Sr. is kind of passive, unlike his usual bumbling but well-meaning self, "Really? That's great. Maybe later honey…" He then walks out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

"Dad?" Luan utters, recognizing her dad's down feelings.

Just at that moment, Lori ends her talent show proposal to the rest. Long story short, her mother did not allow her to join to prevent her from further embarrassment. Rita then spots young Luan on the way. "Luan dear, what's up?"

"Dad, it's just he's like that," Luan literally points out her dad kind of despondent

Not wanting for her to feel the same way, Rita then explains the best that she could, "Luan sweetie, your dad might need a time for himself. He is…working hard." She then lowers herself to reach out to her daughter.

"But I have something to show him, if he is going to like it…"

"And what is this you want to show?"

"My jokes. I always test my jokes on dad since he laugh at all of them. And I wish to use my jokes for the upcoming Royal Wood talent show."

Rita then empathizes with Luan's noble intentions.

However, Luan keeps her eyes on her dad's depressed self. "Is daddy going to be okay?"

Being a mother who wants to keep her children joyful and not wanting their conflict to drag them down, she then thinks of a plan that can help her child, "You know what, why don't you practice your act? Daddy promises he'll be there."

"You mean…?"

"Go get them tiger. Do your act. And we'll watch, especially daddy," Rita gives her hundred percent approval for Luan to join the talent show.

Upon hearing that wonderful news, Luan embraces her mother. "Thanks mom! But how about my jokes?"

"Well, test it other than us," the Loud matriarch answers.

 _And I knew who to bring. So I ran back to my room and think of ways to pull of my act. With my family right behind me, I know this is the right moment to shine. But not everyone is proud. Still I kept going._

Just with that motivation, Luan runs back to her room and start planning for her act.

Rita just stands there proud at her child, but Lori, who overhears the whole thing, is not that pleased.


	16. Big Trouble in Little Rascals: Part 2

_So this is it. I basically ran to my room and practiced my act. Without mom knowing, or even dad, I looked upon old tapes of standup routines from George Carlin, Chris Rock and Milton Berle. I don't even know who they are, but I laughed at their friendlier jokes. I tried simpler ones, but it didn't work._

Luan is at her room, sitting on a tall stool and practicing her talent show stint with a hairbrush she uses as a prop microphone and in front of an audience of plush toys coming from her siblings. "So, Cheese insisted to Mac that he can make the taste even grater. Hahaha. Get it?"

After telling her joke, the then 5-year-old imagines the crowd unresponsive to her jokes, something she would not notice will actually scare her. Nevertheless, she tells another joke, "But I know that joke was too cheesy. I mean it couldn't be so un-brie-livable. Hahaha. Get it?" Luan then hollers loudly at her own joke that she drops to floor, laughing out loud. "Get it?!"

However, when she faces her audience of lifeless stuff toys, she can only see their lips pursed. She thinks that her joke is ineffective.

 _That was a bad joke. But there are no such things as bad jokes. My hen is lean and good. Hahaha…But anyway, it's not over yet for me._

One by one, Luan tries every joke to get a unique reaction from her and her audience.

"What did the salamander told to the boy who possesses magic? You're a lizard, Harry! Hahaha! Get it?" But Luan is unsatisfied, though not giving up.

"When my dad and I go to the mall, we would always stop by at the ice cream parlor for Neapolitan. I tried to pronounce the word, so I asked dad, 'Don't Neapolitans work in the White House?'" She laughs at her joke. But no matter how hard she tried, the young jokester is still discontented but unconvinced.

"I heard about two fancy seafood that fell in love. It was really sweet and spicy, my mom said. Must be a lob-story. Hahaha. Get it?" While she reacts with just a chuckle, young Luan eventually finds the real humor in her joke that she rolls to the floor, laughing, again. But this time, someone laughs with her.

 _There I knew somebody else liked my joke. And I guess you guys know who it is._

Hearing it, Luan stops and checks out where the laughs are coming from. She tracks it towards the pile of plush toys and walks on it. There, she uncovers baby Lincoln giggling over finding Bun-Bun from the cuddle load. Luan cannot get help but feel sweetened by her baby brother's innocent joy. "Awww…come here Linky." She then lifts him to her side near the stool. "Tell me, did you like my joke?"

But Lincoln just burst in giggles over Bun-Bun.

Even if that is obvious for her, Luan still appreciates Lincoln for giggling at her joke. "Aww, thank you. Glad you like it. But I think there is something missing in my routine. But what?" She then ponders gradually, not noticing Lincoln crawling away from her and naively heading to her wooden chest of knick-knacks. "Probably a bigger stool that is as high as the roof!"

Lincoln then pushes the chest, making its contents scatter to the floor.

Luan notices this commotion. "Lincoln! What are you doing?" But rather than chastise him, she convinces her baby brother, "These are some joke props that dad gave me. I am sure you might find this fun."

Lincoln then grabs a wand and puts on a hat, so he can pretend to be a magician, or a wizard with the way he waves the wand.

"Aww…Linky," Luan utters. Just seeing Lincoln on magician get-up gives her an idea. "Hey! How about we put up magic show with jokes along the way? What do you say?"

Lincoln replies with cherry-red chuckles on his face, along with a 'little shark' clapping.

"That's the spirit!" she replies. She then steps on one of her plush puppets – a rabbit with a pointy nose. She picks it up and uses it to cuddle Lincoln. "How's that, baby brother?" Luan keeps tickling baby Lincoln, making him giggle more evenly and cutely. "That's a keeper." Out of tickling her baby brother, the young jokester then thinks of an idea as part of her routine. "Hey! How about we do stand-up, and a magic show, and a puppet show?! What do you think?"

Lincoln somehow agrees; though from wanting to touch the plush bunny puppet, it seems he is agreeing to something else. But Luan is oblivious.

"That's a great idea, Lincoln. But we need to make it good, so mom and dad can be proud. And really dad." Luan then turns (literally) to Lincoln for support. "What do you say Linky? Are you in?"

Without context on what she's talking about, Baby Lincoln then claps gleefully.

However, seeing his enthusiasm, Luan is convinced. "Great! Now we just have to find the perfect way, the perfect presentation. That's how performers do!"

 _With the perfect combo, I knew for sure that we would win the Talent Show and made dad proud. We're like eagles about to soar high with our talents high. Hehehe. Get it? But even then, not everyone is happy…_

But just as the two excitedly prepare for the Royal Woods Talent Show, Lori peeks from their room, still enviously dejected after their mother is more favorable on Luan joining the talent show than her.

Marching to her room, Lori tries to rub off her anger but cannot. As she arrives by slamming the door to her room, she spots Leni playing tea party by her own.

"Lori, don't be rude like that," Leni reminds.

"Beat it Leni!" Lori berates her. She then notices the way Leni plays. "What are you doing?"

"Having a tea party," Leni answers.

"With pillows with face drawing on them?" Lori wonders the silliness.

"Yeah. I gave my dog and my other toys to Luan," Leni answers.

"That Luan! She is literally getting on my nerves!"

"What made you so mad about her?"

"I think you're saying it the wrong way, literally."

"Oh sorry, then I pologize."

However, Lori becomes understanding to Leni's obliviousness and decides to take advantage of it. "No, it's okay Leni. I understand. There are just other people who need to apologize to me…or us."

"Who?"

With a snicker that borders on evil, Lori then relays, "It's Luan. You see she stole my chance to join the talent show. It's just literally hurting me."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"I know. That's why I don't want her to do the same to you with your toys."

"But she asked if she can have my toys. And I said 'yes'."

"So she can literally say it is hers and never giving it back to you. Would you want that?"

Hearing that news makes Leni shocked. "What? Oh no, she's a stoler?"

"Yes. So, here's what we do. You want your toys back?"

Leni nods frantically in response.

"Let's team up. We are going to sabotage Luan's performance."

"Oooh sabotage. Wait, what is sabotage?"

"I don't know. But I think it means taking down Luan. What do you say?"

Leni then nods in agreement. With that, Lori and Leni team up to take down Luan.

Back on Luan, she picks up her comedy kit and sets up another live audience. In her magician's outfit, Luan sets up the stool and her magician's hat on her make-believe stage. She utters to herself, "Okay. I don't anything about magic. But I know I can make people laugh. Isn't that right, my assistant?"

Lincoln, dressed along with a clip-on bow tie and a purple vest, claps joyfully in response.

"That's the spirit. We make a wonderful cast. Hehehe. Get it?"

Not knowing what the context of the joke is, Lincoln still chuckles over that.

With that, Luan practices her stint. "Ladies and gentleman, I, The Magical Luan, will give you magic that laugh. I'll have you spell that out. Hehehe. Get it?"

But as she goes on with her practice, Lori and Leni sneak to the room and hide behind the makeshift stage, which is just a huge curtain set up. While Luan is concentrated on doing her spiel, Lori swipes Luan's top hat and, with the help from Leni, fills it with dust.

Leni cannot help but feel enthusiastic at their plan that she spouts loudly, "Oh goody, Lori. This is so good what you're doing!"

"Shhh Leni!" Lori presages her. "The key to take back at Luan is to literally be quiet. So be quiet."

"Oh good. I'll be quiet," Leni replies. "I'll be quiet!"

"Shhhhh!" Lori then puts back the hat.

Somehow, Luan does not hear them. As expected, she takes the hat while she does her spiel: "But for now, let me show you my first trick." She then wears the hat, making the dust fall on her face and prompting for the irritating grime to make her sneeze.

"Aaaaa….aaaachhhooo!" Her sneeze sends her striking to the drawer, hitting the curtains in the process and breaking to their stuff.

Needless to say, Lori is pleased. "Hahaha! That will literally teach her a lesson."

But even with that hit that made her dizzy, Luan finds the time to joke, "Man, that some nosy dust. Hahaha. Get it? Well, it only means one thing: I have to dust off my old jokes. Hahaha!"

This instance makes Lori angry, since her reaction defeats the purpose of their scheme.

Next step for Luan is to practice her stand-up routine that proceeds after the magic show. But she plans to tell her jokes all throughout her performance. "You know how it is so slow for a mommy or a daddy to wait in line, just to buy their son's favorite superhero action figure. It must be a Thor-toys. Hehehe. Get it?"

Sneakily, Lori goes back to Luan's room with a baby speaker. She sets the volume high that it becomes audible to the whole room. "Ohhh, I literally get it. Hahaha!" The then 8-year-old goes back to her and Leni's room to set off their next plan.

"Now speaking of toys, I heard one of them got invited to the Fourth of July party at my yard. I think it was Simon. Hahaha!"

Just as Luan laughs at her own joke, Lori mimics her speech and laughs along with her. Luan notices the echoing voice and checks on it.

"It was really Simon," Luan utters.

"It was really Simon," Lori follows correspondingly.

"Yes, Simon."

"Yes, Simon."

"Simon."

"Simon."

"I know it's Simon."

"I know it's Simon."

"Simon says 'Who are you?'"

"Simon says 'Who are you?'"

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Luan."

"I'm Luan."

"I'm Luan."

"I'm Luan." Lori snickers at her scheme, with Leni supporting her.

"Luan?"

"Luan?"

"I'm stupid."

"I'm…s…" However, Lori cannot seem to respond to those words, even though she convincingly needs to go to her plan of pretending to be Luan's echo. But it is not going well.

"I said I'm stupid!"

"I'm…" Just as she stutters, Lori realizes the plan is not going well, and she may have been compromised.

"I'm stupid the stupid. Lala la lalala! Stupid!"

Because of being outsmarted, Lori begins to get annoyed.

"Stupid echo! Stupid echo! Cannot even follow!" Luan laughs hysterically.

"Aaaarrrgggghhhh!" Luan growls out of defeat. She then aborts their plan.

But for Luan, she goes along with her routine.

Lastly, Luan does her ventriloquist act, using sock puppet for the first part.

" _Hey, do you know why I hate sports?" the right-hand yellow sock puppet asks._

" _Why? Sports are fun, right?" the left-hand white sock puppet replies._

" _Is it fun to get athlete's foot?" the yellow sock responds._

" _No, is it even fun for us socks to have feet. We don't have even legs," the white sock expounds. "But at least we have a sole. Hahaha! Get it?"_

Behind the scenes, Lori and Leni are pouring super glue inside the bunny puppet. After that, Lori puts it back, just as Luan takes it for her upcoming routine.

Luan continues her spiel, "Now, for the next part, I wanna bring in my lovely assistant, my baby brother Lincoln and his favorite puppet, Mr. Bunny."

A usually joyful Lincoln cheers on.

" _Hello baby Lincoln, what do you want to do today?" the bunny puppet asks._

Lincoln has nothing else to reply but gibberish and blueberries.

On the sidelines, Lori and Leni wait for the right moment when Luan finishes her stint. And as that moment comes, Luan does her goodbye spiel for Mr. Bunny. "Well Mr. Bunny has to go, because he is so excited for the juggling routine." She then tries to take off the puppet from her hand, to no avail. Thanks to the heavy-duty adhesion of the super glue, the puppet remains stuck on her hand. She tries multiple times, to no certain avail. Lincoln tries to help as well by grasping on the head. But as Luan shakes the puppet off, he suddenly drops to the floor. "Well, this is some sticky situation. Hehehe. Get it?"

Luan then notices her brother nearly hurt. "Linky, are you okay?"

The toddler is on the verge of crying. But he quickly grabs the puppet and hugs it.

"Awww…sorry Mr. Bunny cannot get out big sister's hand. He seemed glued our act. Hehehe!"

After that punchline, Luna somehow appears to her drum set, just to do a "ba-dum-tss" beat.

"Wow, good timing," Luan remarks.

"That's my style, dude," Luna replies.

"Great, you're here! I need your help. Mr. Bunny is stuck on my hand. I need him to get out."

"Let me help you with that." Luna then grabs the arms of the puppet to try to budge it out. However, in the process, she stomps on Luan pushily for leverage, also to prevent breaking the puppet. Sadly though, Luna collapses to the same drawer Luan got hit a while ago. "How about you convince Mr. Bunny to not be much of a stuck-up?"

"Hahaha! Ohh Luna, that's clever."

"See? I can do cornier puns than you."

"Man, that was too corny that you might flake. Hahaha!"

"Okay, watch it."

"Sorry. Well Mr. Bunny is stuck with me now."

"We'll get him out."

"Yeah." Out of the blue, Luan thinks of an idea. "Hey Luna, we're doing our act for the talent show. And I was thinking that maybe you can join us. Me, you and Lincoln."

"Really? So, what do you want me to do?"

"Maybe, you can be our music provider. You know, the guy who does sounds or songs or stuff while we do our act. Just like the drum beat you did."

"Hmmm, like a DJ? Or like Paul Shaffer?"

"Yeah…like that."

"Well, at least it's not Lori's screeching voice I have to deal with. And at least, I get to drum. I'm in!"

"Good. Welcome to the team!" With that agreement, Luan has established her act. Challenges given, she is willing to partake on showcasing her talents onstage.

But those opposed take it too seriously, specifically Lori, who grumbles this, "We're not done yet, bucktooth jokester. We'll see about that. I just need to ask one more sister. And she will find this fun. Hahaha!"


	17. Big Trouble in Little Rascals: Part 3

_The day of the Talent Show came. It was a night where every curious citizen of Royal Woods come to watch talents like never seen before, and parents to be proud at the sight of their children performing onstage. I guess this will bring a spotlight to real talent. Hahahaha! But anyway, with our whole routine worked out, I am sure things will go according to plan._

Backstage in the Royal Woods Elementary School auditorium, Luan enters to prepare her props for her presentation. She sees the other student participants packing up the rather narrow area, including a kid in a _dobok_ practicing his flying kick to a pot hung on a pole. The young comedienne quickly dodges the attack from young taekwondo student.

She places her box of props on one side, then goes to pick up her baby brother Lincoln, dressed in full magician's attire, from the fire exit. As Luan brings him to a bench, she utters to him, "Well, here we go, baby brother. Talent show's here. Glad you can ta-lent a hand. Hehehe!"

When she laughs, Lincoln laughs as well cutely, as though if he has no idea what is going on. Nevertheless, he is up for what Luan had set him up to do.

"You know the drill. Stand-up, magic show and puppet show." But she notes also the bunny hand puppet that was still stuck to her right hand. "Although, we're having the puppet show now."

Lincoln sees the fluffy hand puppet that he tries to reach out for it.

"No, no Linky," Luan insists, "Mr. Bunny can wait. For now."

On that moment, Luna shows up from the fire exit, tired from presumably rushing to the scene.

"Luna, glad you had come! Have you drum rolling? Hahahaha! Get it?"

"Yeah," Luna answers, "I had to pick up my drumsticks from my classroom, dude. I thought I had it on my bag, but it was in my desk."

"Well, glad you stick to your instincts, or you'll have to bag for mercy. Hahahaha!"

But Luna is more or less barely impressed. "Can we at least stick to your performance?"

"Right!" With that, the two head to the stage manager, right near a spot with a vantage point of the stage.

Unbeknownst to them, Lori and Leni sneak in from the fire exit, swipe Luan's prop box and replace with another, which was obviously packed with the wrong props they intentionally to doom the performance.

"That should do trick," Lori sneers evilly.

"This looks great, Lori," Leni agrees. "But I don't know if we're doing this right."

"Leni, listen. Luan's doing it wrong. I am right. She is wrong. You're doing this for me. So, you're doing it right," Lori justifies.

"Oh, so I'm left!" Leni wrongly realizes, which makes Lori facepalm.

"Leni, did you left your brain back home?"

"Really? Have I left my brain back home? This is not good!"

Lori just groans at her sister's cluelessness when she tries to literally search for her brain from her body. "Come on. We have work to do."

At sudden relief, Leni finds it. "Oh, it's in my head. But I don't know if I can see it."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the audience, Mr. and Mrs. Loud arrive on time. They occupy the seats at the middle since most of the occupants are at the back. While Rita is excited to see Luan perform, Lynn Sr. is busy stubbing his fingers on his Blackberry.

"Oh boy, this is it! I can't wait to see what Luan had practiced all week long!" Rita exclaims.

But Lynn Sr. is haplessly occupied. "Yeah, sure. Maybe it's the preschool kids doing the flower dancing stuff."

Rita then captures his attention. "No, sweetie. Luan's performing on her own for the Talent Show."

Just by that reminder that Lynn Sr. snaps out from his own business, surprised by the news. "Wait! Luan?! Performing?!" He then gets up from his seat. "I forgot to give her some tips! Or some queues! Or even punchlines!"

Thankfully, Rita calms him down. "No, it's okay sweetie. You'll get to see her. She has prepared this surprise for you. Don't worry."

"Oh good. I just fear she might not know the punchline on the 'bad luck cats' joke. It was almost a cat-astrophe. Hahaha! Get it?"

"Yeah…get it…"

Sooner, the lights get dimmer in the auditorium and drums roll from the background, signaling for the talent show to start. A lot of young performers line up, prior to Luan, like a black kid dancing to the tune of "Staying Alive" by the Bee Gees, a blonde girl singing "Crazy in Love" by Beyoncé, a quartet of Japanese kids doing a trapeze act, a fat kid doing an air-guitar act of "Smoke on the Water" by Deep Purple, ginger twins on red jumpsuits dancing to "Boombastic" by Shaggy, a young pet owner trying to guide his parrot to show some tricks (though that failed) and two emo kids doing a lame interpretative dance to the tune of "All Star" by Smash Mouth. The reaction from the audience ranges from somewhat supportive to utterly passive.

 _So, there goes the talent show. Every kid just kills it on the stage, no pun intended. Well, except maybe the two emo kids waving their arms, which I think was interpretative dancing? But I doubt it. They're really killing time. I had goosebumps that I might flounder this up. How will the people think of me?_

Just as Luan is contemplating her stage fright, Luna interrupts her, which slightly surprises her. "Dude, are you good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel the stage scaring me. Hehehe," Luan expresses her fears comically.

"Well, it better be scaring you, because I'll tear the stage to shreds!" Luna exclaims.

"Now that would never shred a tear! Hahahaha. Get it?"

"Yeah pretty much. Speaking of which, I tried to find my drumsticks. And guess what I found…" Luna then picks up her bag and pulls out two chicken drumsticks with buffalo sauce.

"Woah, I can't believe they stick to their menu. Hahahah. Get it?"

"This is serious, dude. Someone stole my drumsticks and hid it somewhere."

Just at that moment, the announcer calls for Luan to proceed onstage for her act. Applause comes by.

"That's our queue," Luna reminds, "See you onstage. I'll get my sticks."

* * *

After those hijinks, Luan nervously proceeds to the stage. She is greeted with a round of applause and a cheer from her parents. "Woohoo! Go Luan!"

"There's my baby girl!" Rita applauds her.

Once the applause dies down, Lynn Sr. still cheers for her, "Go Luan! Don't forget the gopher joke I told you!"

"Calm down dear," Rita tells her husband, "I am sure Luan knows what she's doing."

Just as audience welcomes her, the very young comedienne trues to mutter her friends. But she can only describe her feelings, "Wow. I never imagined lots of people would be here. Or a crowd…for that matter. I guess my forecast was right: one crowdy day."

With that joke, there comes a few chuckles. But Luan manages to reinforce a backup joke: "Well, fair enough. Tonight, I guess, wasn't much of a hot topic."

Just with that punchline, majority of the audience responds with rousing laughs.

 _And now, I feel it. I feel the laughs, the people who loves my jokes. I can almost see the look on Luna from the drums and Lincoln's giggle from my right backstage. I feel I was born for this._

"That was close call. I can almost hear a thundering applause," Luan throws the punchline, prompting Luna to do a drumbeat and Lori, who is hiding behind the stage, to be annoyed. "Good evening everyone! This is just the tip of the iceberg of what we have tonight. So, let's moonshine. Hahahaha!"

But somehow, the usage of word troubles the Loud family matriarch. "Wait, how did she know that word?"

"Who cares?! It's so hilarious!" Lynn Sr. tells her, but cannot stop laughing.

"You'll need some explaining when we get home," Rita frowningly implies.

Anyway, back on Luan who is currently doing her opening spiel. "Well, that's enough climate jokes. I don't weather I should switch to cloud jokes or something else. Hmmm. Somehow, my thoughts float away." After brainstorming for a while, which is definitely part of her routine, Luan shares, "Oh, why don't we move on to current events on TV? And I know what you're thinking. What would a 6-year-old know about current events? Well, I do know about wars and stuff, and also news about which Jonas Brother raided the kingdom of the crystal skull."

Of course, giving a timely reference to a movie released on that year prompted the audience to take a hoot on it. Luan goes along. "Seriously, my dad and I saw the movie. And during the movie, he always complained, 'Where were the Sleestaks?' Well, my mom said…" But before she can spout out her next words, the microphone rings with a feedback. The sound screeches over the auditorium whenever Luan tries to utter a word on the mic.

 _Or probably the mic just doesn't like me_.

While the feedback continues to screech, it is revealed that Lori tampered with the auditorium's sound mixing system to distract Luan's routine. Conveniently, the booth she is in has no one in it. "Hehehe! Literally like a bee in a bug zapper."

However, she hears some people approaching the booth. "Oh-oh." Lori then escapes through a window by using a heavy-duty blue ribbon to glide down back to the ground and returns backstage, unnoticed by anyone.

The stage manager then quickly replaces Luan's wired microphone with a wireless one.

"Oh, thanks," Luan says to the stage manager. "Glad you mic this thing work. No need to drop another." This is followed up by another round of laughter across the hall. "Isn't that right, Luna?"

At that call, Luna does a humorous drumbeat. "I wouldn't drumbeat that." And she beats another.

Luan then continues her routine smoothly.

But Lori is not done. She then contacts Leni via walkie-talkie, "Beauty to Leni, plan B!"

" _Plan B! What happened to Plan A? Did he quit?_ " Leni responds hysterically, to which Lori finds disgruntling.

To be continued to the next chapter…


	18. Big Trouble in Little Rascals: Part 4

_The show must go on, though. And I have enough to show to my esteemed audience. But it seems hijinks won't leave me behind. I guess it's a high jinx. Hahaha!_

"Well, there are few tricks on my sleeves. The question is where they are? I think they might have has s-left my shirt." That punchline gains an applause from the audience. Even Lynn Sr., who is too busy browsing phone, gets a few chuckles out of it.

"Wow, Luan is doing great onstage!" Lynn Sr. admits.

But just as the performer and the audience are having a good time, Lori prepares her next scheme to sabotage Luan's performance, which involves swinging a can of paint to the stage and letting it hit Luan. Lori takes one rope from the stage curtain setup and ties a can of blue paint to have it swung. One swing, and Luan dodges it obliviously. The handle rocks the can uncontrollably that the lid becomes loose with the shaking paint.

After three more swings, the lid gets loose and blue paint starts to get splattered on Luan's back. It is as if she gets slimed by blue goo.

The audience is shocked at this stunt. But Luan, being the performer that she is, takes advantage of this prank. "Wow, I guess want to 'swing by'. But he hurled up everything while he 'can'." And of course, the audience laughs at this punchline. But Lori is not taking this lightly as proven when she prepares the next setup for her sabotage.

"If you don't mind, like the comedians I saw in TV, I might need a sit down on my stool. Can we have my stool here?" At that cue, the stage manager takes the stool from backstage and brings it to the front. "I have a lot of things that I love to show you." But just as Luan is about to sit, the stool breaks from its legs, and Luan crashes down along with it.

Cue audience laughter.

Thankfully, Luan recovers. "Well, I fell for that. I guess my chair was jealous, because it thought I chair less about it." Another punchline has been thrown with effectivity. And Lori is not happy from what she's seeing.

She sneaks away from the side of the stage and comes across Leni, who is hollering along with the gaggling audience. "Leni, proceed to the next part of the plan."

"Hold on Lori. I can't stop laughing," Leni snickers, "It's just so funny."

Lori groans at this, "I don't literally call this funny. She's ruining my chance for fame! Come on!" She then drags Leni away.

"Oh Lori, you're funny too!"

* * *

 _The next part of my act, as far as I remembered, Linky, was the puppet show. And I just got the stars for the next act._

Luan approaches baby Lincoln who is chewing off a broccoli toy. She catches his attention with the bunny sock puppet that is still stuck on her hand. "Hey Linky, ready for the next part of the show?"

But his eyes are still glued to the cute bunny puppet.

Thus, Luan takes advantage of it. " _Hey Linky, Mr. Bunny wants to take you to my show. Can you come with me? I love to share my act with you. What do you say?_ "

Without any utterance, Lincoln just hugs the sock puppet.

" _I take that as a yes_ ," Luan says as the bunny. But she would not release Lincoln from the bunny.

Without any choice, the enthusiastic comedienne returns to the stage with then-infant Lincoln clinging to the puppet. The audience seems to be amused at this stunt, but completely shocks Mrs. Loud.

"Oh my gosh! Is that Lincoln? What is Luan doing? He is going to fall from clinging to that puppet!"

"Honey relax, it's all part of the act," Lynn Sr. assures, "It's not like Lincoln is hanging for dear life. Hahaha! Get it?"

Needless to say, Rita is not amused at that joke. "I think I like you better in front of your phone than you cracking jokes."

Anyway, Luan takes Lincoln to the new wooden stools onstage.

"Thank you and welcome back to the _Luan Loud Hour_. Now I have brought two special people onstage with me. And trust me, they have been too acute with their cuteness." The audience snickers.

"Here is my baby brother Linky. Say hi Linky!" Luan then turns the mic to her baby brother.

"Poo poo…" Lincoln utters.

"Well, I get it. You're sitting on your stool." Truly, she nails a rather clever but gut-punching joke. "What? It's not like kids' movies have a lot of poop jokes. I can't toil-erate them. Hahaha! Get it?" With Luan's drumbeat, the audience laughs even more.

"Hahaha! Toil-erate? Clever one, Luan!" Lynn Sr. praises his daughter.

"You sure you didn't tell that joke in front of our daughter's face?" Rita asks him.

"No! Why would I? Hahaha!"

 _Actually, dad once told me that joke. And he said it while I was still a baby. So, instead of showing his anger for my business, he just cracked a toilet pun. Me and mom were really flushed. Hahaha!_

"It's not only Linky the star of this segment." Luan then shifts to voicing the sock puppet. "Hi kids and mommies and daddies, meet Mr. Bunny!"

" _Hello there everyone! I'm just hopping for joy to meet you all_ ," Mr. Rabbit says so, " _Every bunny seems so happy tonight._ "

"So Mr. Bunny, I know you have been stuck all this time with me…"

" _Was I too clingy? I didn't much carrot all._ " Luna gives a drumbeat.

"Man, it seems you're too comfortable with me."

" _As it least I didn't tuck in with a duck. Or I will quack to many jokes from there._ "

"Really Mr. Bunny? You're too good at puns. It really bugs me!"

Cue Luna's ba dum tss. But this time, the kid rocker gets ejected from her seat when she strikes the cymbals, and gets thrown to the stage curtains.

"Luna, are you okay?" Luan asks her.

Surprisingly, Luna takes this awesomely, "That blew me away!" Then, the crowd roars. "Drum beat that, Mr. Bunny. Woohoo!"

" _That must be a hare-raising experience she has_ ," Mr. Bunny comments.

"Hahaha! Oh Mr. Bunny, you never fail to throw in the pun at the right moment. Hahaha! Get it?"

Then suddenly, an alternative voice comes up from the speakers that imitates Mr. Bunny's voice. " _And I'm good at punning you out. Hahaha!_ "

 _But I knew, someone was trying to ruin my act. From the pranks earlier, it was the same prankster. So I went along with the stint._

"So Mr. Bunny, aren't puns too good for you…?" Luan goes along.

" _Yeah, and they may make nuts dry…_ " the voice answers, which shocks the audience, thinking this may be part of the performance. " _I mean carrots. Carrots dry. Hahaha. I love puns!_ "

"Uhmm you didn't say any pun," Luan utters. "In fact 'Mr. Bunny', you might need to have more pun in life. And you just need to be creative a li-rab-bit. Hahaha. Get it?!" Effectively, the audience takes a laugh out of it. "Every bunny needs a little creative spark for once."

Suddenly, the voice growls at Luan, then suddenly utters, " _You are literally getting on my nerves, Luan! Carrot this for your bunny jokes! And you and your stupid Mr. Bunny jokes!_ "

"Wait, I know that. Nobody uses the word literally that angrier than…"

As suspected, it is Lori who is behind the botched voicing. She, Leni and Lynn device on taking over Luan's puppet stint by Lori doing the voice dubbing. On how they are able to get a mic is what Luan failed to know.

However, their mic's wire has been tracked by the stage personnel backstage. The wire leads to under the table they are hiding. With that, they literally drop the mic and escape immediately. However, the mic rolls towards a nearby amplifier that triggers a deafening feedback that shakes everyone, including Lincoln.

Thankfully, the personnel switch off the mic. But Lincoln cannot help but breakdown at the ear-splitting noise. "WAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Baby Linky, are you okay?" But Lincoln keeps wailing and wailing.

Luan tries to pacify him, " _Hey Linky…_ "

But the infantile Lincoln sheds more tears. That is when the jokester resorts to one solution.

And off she sings, " _Little Peter Rabbit had a fly upon his nose… Little Peter Rabbit had a fly upon his nose… Little Peter Rabbit had a fly upon his nose…And he flipped it, and he flopped it, and it flew right away…_ "

She sings again, " _Little Peter Rabbit had a fly upon his nose… Little Peter Rabbit had a fly upon his nose… Little Peter Rabbit had a fly upon his nose…And he flipped it, and he flopped it, and it flew right away…_ "

"Altogether everybody!"

At that encouragement, the audience sings along, with Luna providing soothing percussions. " _Little Peter Rabbit had a fly upon his nose… Little Peter Rabbit had a fly upon his nose… Little Peter Rabbit had a fly upon his nose…And he flipped it, and he flopped it, and it flew right away…_ "

Gradually, little Lincoln gets over his tears and feels lightened by the melodies which he thinks are appearing out of Mr. Bunny's fluffy snout. And for that, he reaches his arms to the puppet again.

Just the amount of cuteness makes the whole crowd roar.

"Thank you! Thank you very much for helping me clam my little brother!"

At the midst of such an optimistic crowd, Lori is not taking this lightly. "Leni, let us proceed to plan X!"

"Plan X? So, X is the next letter to B?" Leni asks back.

"No, you fool!" Lori answers back vehemently, "It means we will literally teach Luan a lesson!"

"Ooooooh! How X-citing! Hahaha! Get it?"

Lori groans at her scatterbrained sister for that. And for that, Lori prepares her evil plan of sabotage.


	19. Big Trouble in Little Rascals: Part 5

Suddenly, Lori stops Luan from continuing the story. "Okay hold up. Why does it seem that you're literally telling that I'm the bad guy in this story?"

"Uhmmm because you were responsible for the whole thing?" Luna points out.

"What? What did Lori do?" Lincoln asks.

"Oh whatever it is, wicked sister her succeeded her plan," Luna answers.

But Lori defends, "Well, it doesn't mean that I'm the bad guy of this story!"

"Sheesh Lori, that's exact same thing you said that time," Luan reminds her.

That triggers Lori for her anger to escalate, since the narrative portrays her negatively. "I know what I did. But that shouldn't mean that I'm the bad guy!"

Leni tries to pacify her sister, "Calm down Lori, you know what anger does to you? It adds the stress."

"Well, you should accept the fact that you actually try to sabotage my act to do your 'singing'," Luan stresses. "No wonder you got in treble. Hahaha. Get it?"

Just with that punchline, Lori beats up Luan evenly.

"Yo dude! Stop!" Luna intervenes, but she gets absorbed to the squabble as well.

Leni tries to walk out, to no avail. "No guys! I was just gonna…AHHHHH!"

"Oh good! A fight!" Lynn then leaps to get sucked in to the fight cloud.

The younger siblings are just aghast at the happenings right now. Lisa is even observing the whole occurrence of the situation.

"Good grief, even me and Lana are not that violent," Lola points out.

However, Lana questions that claim. "What do you mean? You at one time crushed my blanket fort!"

"Because that's a scented towel you used, not a blanket!" Lola growls. Because of that, the blonde twins snarl in anger at each other.

Thankfully, Lincoln stops them, "Okay, let's not add another fight here. One is enough."

Meanwhile, Lucy finds a photo that is somehow linked to what happened in the Talent Show. "Hey Lincoln, check this out. I think this might answer everything."

Lincoln then glances at the photo, which features his sisters looking weary onstage while Luan holds a perfectly safe Lincoln. On the background, some debris is shown, like a fallen curtain, dropped stage décor and confetti. From the looks of his sisters, Lincoln assumes that the siblings inadvertently caused a riot during Luan's performance that sends in cartoon bruises.

"Guys! Guys! Will you pay attention guys!" Lincoln tries to call out his sisters, to no avail. Their entire attention right now is beating each other up.

Luckily, Rita enters the living room, only to encounter the ruckus. "Girls, what's going on here?"

Hearing their mom, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn stop the squabble. "Nothing mom!"

Lori then gives this excuse, "We were just…uhmmm…a mosquito flew…here…so we try to kill it out. But we end up like this." Then, the girls beam to assure that.

"They were fighting over this." Lincoln then gives the photograph to his mom.

She then recognizes that occurrence from Luan's first public performance. "Wait, was this the final act where you girls claim that 'a hidden magician got unleashed and you try to stop him from hurting Lincoln'?"

Lori then murmurs to Luan, "Why did you ever gave that excuse?"

"I couldn't think of anything else," Luan answers whisperingly to her, "Don't blame me. I was 4."

"Wait, what really happened that time?" Lincoln asks.

"Because even for us, that excuse was too obvious," Lucy adds.

"What are you kids even doing?" Rita asks.

"Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn were telling Lincoln's baby stories," Lana answers.

"For real? I really appreciated that you kids sharing memories to each other," Rita compliments them.

"But for now, we want to know what really happened in that Talent Show," Lola demands.

"Come on Lori!" Lincoln pleads. "You're not even a bad guy. You are just too ambitious that…I get it. It is not positive. But hey, we can change our minds."

Lori knows for the fact that she cannot water down what is her role in Luan's account. So, she resolves, "Lincoln, I really try to sabotage Luan's show. How is that positive?"

Luan then tells her, "Well, maybe I can mention that part where you also save the day." With that, Luan continues the story.

* * *

 _It was in the middle of the performance that I knew something is wrong. The stage lights blink on and off as if a light show is taking place. Then they shut suddenly. Only a spotlight shines on me. Then, that voice…_

" _You think you can steal my thunder on what supposed to be my show? You jokester annoyer show stealer stupider!_ " a villainous voice says from the amplifiers. It is truly obvious who this is. " _Well, let me prove you literally why the Joker is a bad guy._ "

Rita then recognizes the voice, "Wait, literally? Isn't that what…?"

But Lynn Sr. boasts his excitement. "Oh boy, Luan is getting good in her performance. Oh, I wonder what's gonna come!"

" _Now, let's go to the final act!_ " Just as she finishes her words, fog spreads out of the stage smoke machines. While the others think this is part of the act, Luan covers her mouth and face from the thickening fog. " _And of course, everybody gets to enjoy the show, so kids!_ "

At that signal, the kid participants of the talent show see candy getting drop from above to the stage. With that trail of candy, they suddenly go berserk and rush onstage to grab every confectionery possible. Of course, this causes Luan to get stampeded; though, she tries to lift baby Lincoln high to avoid being trampled. "Lincoln, hang on!" Luan says.

The disembodied voice of Lori then dictates, "Oh boy, but the fun has to stop there because Luan has unleashed a terrible monster!"

Behold, Lynn in werewolf couture gets unleashed onstage. "WHO HAS BALL?!" Lynn's werewolf makeup is so believable and frightening that it causes a huge scare for the kids that they flee backstage in full retreat.

"WHERE IS BALL?!"

Luan steps up to stop her uncontrollable sister or girl-wolf-pig. "Okay whoever you are, you are not looking your beast. Hehehe. But enough jokes…" She then brings out her magician's hat to grab any helpful thingamajig, but "Ouch!", she only gets snapped by a mousetrap in the hat. "What is it doing here?"

With that fail, Lynn playfully charges to Luan, pretending she really is a "girl-wolf-pig".

But Luan brings out her water squirter, only for it to malfunction at first use. "Huh? Where's the water?" She then tries to get it working, which suddenly jets tons of water at her.

This causes for Lynn to lunge at Luan's face. Lincoln then gets dropped in the process, but Leni saves him on time and places him on a podium she brought onstage. This goes part of the act, as Leni gives her monologue she reads from the palm of her hand: "The…land of Loo…wan…is dark. Literally dark. And is swarmed by…wear…wolfs…"

While that is going on, Luna suddenly spots two scary rabbit figurines being lowered from the stage ceiling towards where Lincoln is sitting. "Oh no, this is going to bother little dude! Hang on Lincoln!" She then races to save Lincoln, but she gets hit by a crescent moon stage décor that throws her off stage.

Leni continues, "One person called Loo…wan…I don't how to read this…Loo...ahn…thinks this is a joke…to still thunders and make it her own." Cue lightning lighting effects and thunder sound effects, which its loudness causes Lincoln to cower down. Then, it becomes an all-out stage show with the technical theatrics. To how Lori is able to execute this is anyone's guess.

That culminates for the deathly rabbits to be lowered down, and Lincoln can just stop and perceive the fear that comes out of nightmarish images of bunnies.

The voice then takes over, "But not to worry, there is only one girl who can stop them all. And it is…" Cue for the show to stop and emerge Lori in a dress that looks like Cinderella. "Me! I am your princess of the night."

Sudden applause emerges from the audience.

"So Lori, is going to perform now?" Lynn Sr. wonders.

"I told her not to join the talent show," Rita clarifies, "I don't know why she is here."

"I shall sing to you a princess song that defines all princesses!" Cue the iconic princess track: "Low" by Flo Rida featuring T-Pain. And of course, Lori sings it terribly, " _Apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur, the whole school was looking at me! She hit the floor!_ "

Then, the punchline comes when Luan throws Lynn towards her, making them hit literally on the floor. She then takes the mic stand to her. "Who says I'm stealing your thunder?"

"I am! Because you are, Joker!" Lori then pulls the mic wiring to her, letting Luan slip from the stand. "And now this is my show."

Immediately, Luan unleashes a confetti cannon and bursts the colorful streamers to Lori. "Now let me 'show' you how much colorful you are. Hahaha!"

Then begins a swordfight between Lori and the microphone stand, and Luan and her empty confetti cannon. Fitting enough, the music proceeds to the _Nutcracker Suite_ by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky.

"You'll literally never get away with this, Joker Luan!" Lori proclaims.

"Oh, I wish you have the last laugh, but I do. Hahaha!" Luan replies cleverly.

Meanwhile, Leni is just standing for her next cue. "Uhmm Lori, should I just stand here?" But as she is stepping back, the klutzy blonde trips over the fog machine that spurts out smoke to baby Lincoln. The infant tries to back away but he ends up falling from the podium, only to be saved by Luna on the swinging moon.

"Glad to have you little bro!" Luna says, "Now just need to know how to get down."

But the only thing they can do is watch the lightsaber battle between their sisters, as highlighted by their throwaway lines.

"You cannot underestimate the power of the Lo-ri!" she enunciates.

"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent. Hahaha!" Luan mocks her, which angers Lori more.

"Oh no, I have a bad feeling about this!" Leni utters and then trips.

But Luna takes the time to chill on the moon décor. "Hello dudes! We are flying to the moon! Let us play among the stars!"

"Quit it, Luna!" Lori scolds at her rocker sister. She then throws a ball towards Luna, to which Lynn responds by leaping to get it, with Luna falling from the moon in the process.

"Stop it dudette!" Luna reprimands her out-of-control sister Lynn.

Lori then moves back to finishing her duel with Luan. She hits the confetti cannon repeatedly. And in a repeat attempt, the cardboard softens and breaks off. Seeing Luan vulnerable, Lori pushes her down. "Now, Luan Sly-Joker, you will die!"

The audience is just astounded at the Shakespearean tragedy in front of them, even Lynn Sr. and Rita. But as everyone turns their attention to the duel, Luan turns her attention to the ceiling, where she sees baby Lincoln hanging on the moon, right on his diapers. "Linky!" Immediately, she flips from the wooden floor, knocks the mic stand, grabs it and points it directly to Lori. "Princess Lori, I am sorry I have to beat you! But my brother Lincoln is in trouble. Look!"

Lori then looks above to gasp, "Lincoln!"

"Now Princess Lori, I know you want to show your talent. Everyone does. But if you would set aside what we both want to show in the world and show how much we love our brother. What do you say?" Luan then reaches out her hand to her older sister.

On the other side, Lori is speechless at Luan's gesture, especially since a younger sister has to do this to her. No wonder that she slowly shakes her hand to Luan in truce.

With that, the five Loud sisters gather to come up with a plan.

"Dudes, how do we save Linky?" Luna breaks the ice.

On the spot, Lori comes up with something by pulling out a picnic blanket from Luan's magician's hat. "Here! One of the pranks I set for you. Thank me later!" The sisters then open the blanket on each corner to wait for Lincoln's diaper to get loose from the moon crescent.

Surely enough, that happens when his diaper wedge gets ripped off and infant Lincoln falls freely, making him bounce on the sheet to another direction.

"LINCOLN!" The sisters then try to grab hold of their baby brother but they fall to the floor. But Luan's arms immediately grab Lincoln from above.

"Awwww…" they pout as they get up.

"Is everyone okay?" Lori asks them.

As this is grueling for the siblings, Lincoln is unperturbed from the rescue. He is just jolly.

"I think Lincoln is happy," Leni comments. "Is it bad?"

Just as she says that, the moon stage prop suddenly has its rope loosened and falls behind the siblings before crashing down before them. Luckily, the crescent shape saves the sisters, who all cover themselves to protect their baby brother.

When the slight dust clears up, the audience remains speechless at what just happened. So, intending to cover the backstage drama, Lori continues with the show with her impromptu monologue, "Oh Luan, I never thought you would do something humbling, you helped save us from the evil moon scaring our little brother. You have done great!"

With that proclaimed, applause comes from the audience. Even some give a standing ovation, including their folks. The sisters are just overwhelmed with the responses that they gather in line to do a stage bow.

However, the results of their tremendous performance do not vary for the victory; they achieve 3rd place. Yet, they manage to win the "People's Choice Award".

Backstage, the sisters contemplate the near wreckage they caused.

Lori then breaks the ice, "Luan, I have to admit I was not literally thinking this through. I was too stupid, because I was literally too much of a drama queen. I was jealous that you get to perform, not I. So…I am sorry…for everything."

Even then she kind of bears hard feelings, Luan retracts it with a sentiment of forgiveness in the form of a hug. "I get you Lori. You don't need to be sorry. We did a good show, all of us!" Luna, Leni and Lynn agree so. "And, we get to save baby Lincoln!"

"Yes little dude, you're too brave," Luna praises him, to which Lincoln giggles at.

Their parents bust in. "How are our kids!"

"YEY!" Immediately, the siblings gather to embrace them.

"Good job you did there girls…and Lincoln!" Rita commends them. "Though some of it, I have to wonder…"

"Yeah, I don't even have to check my pager, just because you guys did a great job!" Lynn Sr. praises them. "Now, why don't we celebrate this with pizza!"

"PIZZA!" With that, the entire family hits the road to celebrate.

 _And that pretty much sums up that. After that, we got asked by our teachers of the trouble that happened. We told the truth. But still, they gave us a pass when the Talent Show was that a hit. What can we say? Lori and I stick up to each other. Luna was a good drummer. Leni…was good. And Lynn still loved anything round. And of course, Lincoln grew up happy. We really showed how talented we are. Yeah, not a good punchline._


	20. Send-a Baby: Part 1

"Well, that's the end," Luan concludes.

As that story is finished, Leni goes overdramatic in tears. "That was so sweet that I can't help but feel sad!"

"Leni, it's not even that sad," Lori says to her.

"It is to me!" Leni whines like a baby. Others are just astounded for how much Leni finds Luna's story as tear-jerking. "Why can't we be friends?"

"Hush it, Leni!" Lori intervenes. "We all are enemies…and friends. Frenemies. But it doesn't mean that we have to fight always…" She then goes to a more sympathetic tone to address to Luan once more. "When a sibling is in need, we'll be there…and literally all the clichés lessons."

"Lori, I never expect for you to say that," Luan expresses.

"I'm not all mean and bossy, okay? But I'm a softy too."

"Awww…" Luan then proceeds to hug her big sister.

"Okay, you may take it easy," Lori insists, feeling the tightness of the embrace that is followed by Luna, Leni and Lynn, who then drags Lincoln with her. "Okay we're all hugging…"

Eventually, they tumble to the floor from too much clinging. The photos from the table drop on them as well.

As they get up, their mother has to say about this: "Well, I'm glad that you sort this out. But now that you admit your mistakes from the past, I would have no other choice but to punish you for that. You almost got a case because of that."

Instead of complaining, Lori just accepts the sentence, "It's okay mom. I learned my lesson. Hardly. I mean literally rough. I was a dumb kid. But I learned the hard way."

"Hmmm glad that you take responsibility for this," Rita replies. "That's good for you. But don't worry, it's not even that hard."

As that is taken care of, the younger ones are still eager for more stories that Lana asks, "Is that…all?"

"Well, all of you, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn told your stories," Lincoln contemplates. "I guess that's it."

"There's a lot to tell," Lori implies, "Like when you raid the cupboard so you can get your cookies…"

"Or when we went fishing for the first time, and Lincoln slipped from the harbor because he thinks he found 'Nemo'…" Luna adds.

"Or the moment when baby Lincoln sees Luna wearing pink?" Luan brings up, which annoys Luna.

"Don't bring that up, dude!" Luna coaxes her.

"Or that time that we told a lot of stories to Lincoln that ends up on us fighting?" Leni says, but from what she saying, that is what they are doing right now.

"Uhhhh…Leni, that's what we're doing now," Lori corrects her.

"I know! It's so exciting to tell that story again!" Leni squeals.

Lynn also adds, "Or the time we use Lincoln to get us passes in a baseball game and he eventually crawled into the players' bench."

Rita then interrupts, "Have you girls told Lincoln about his Christmas party dance?"

"Ohhh…" the older Louds reply.

But the youngsters are curious, most especially Lincoln. "Christmas party dance?" he questions them.

"Oh, they haven't told you yet? Well, let's see about it." Rita then takes the box and searches for the one CD that contains a clip of Lincoln as a baby. Finally, after trudging through the photos, she locates that CD with the label "Lincoln's party dance". She then plays it to the still functional DVD player on the TV, as the siblings gather to the main coach to witness what they will never forget for the remainder of the day: Lincoln dancing on his diapers.

Just seeing that comedy Fort Knox up on screen, the siblings cannot stop hollering in laughter. Lincoln, of course, is embarrassed that he has to a baby video where is dancing to "Crank That (Soulja Boy)" by Soulja Boy Tell 'Em on his nappies as they unknowingly slip down to the floor.

"Mom!" Lincoln pleads.

"Oh, why?" Rita replies.

"Stop it! Stop it now!"

"Just look at little dude!" Luna comments on the part where Lincoln waves his hands crazily.

But his pleads do not work as the entire living room has become a laugh riot.

Eventually, Rita starts of another story.

* * *

 _Now it was Christmas eve of 2008. Your dad hosted a party for his office in the house. It was fun and merry all around. Lori and I prepared the food and served them to the guests. I was pregnant with Lucy at that time. While your dad was having a delightful time. He almost lost his job from the financial crisis that year. But a lot of bosses looked up to him, and there he went. He was king of the world. And I was just happy to see him happy again, the Lynn I wanted to see._

 _As for you kids, well, you were waiting in your rooms to practice for your Christmas presentation. Let's just say it's going well._

"Dudes, you're phoning it in!" Luna complains to her siblings for their phony performance, as she leads them to sing a Christmas carol.

"But Luna, we're not good singers like you," Leni whines.

"Dudettes, I don't need perfect singers. Hopefully a little rock background will help. I need you guys to try to sing, even though you don't know how," Luna expounds.

"So, what's the use of practice then?" Luan asks, "If practice makes perfect, but no one's perfect, so why practice? Hahaha!" This makes Luna annoyed. Add to that is Lynn's incomprehensible singing or squealing, which she thinks is singing.

 _I knew that my little kids would do good. I boasted so much to the folks that I can't help._

After kitchen duty, Rita proceeds to Lori and Leni's room where the kids sported in angel outfits are gathered to rehearse. "How are my little angels?"

"I'm trying to get them to sing, mom, but it's too hard," Luna bemoans.

Rita then encourages her, "Ohhh…it doesn't matter if you are good singers, just have a wonderful time singing for the guests."

"That's what I told them, mom, but they kept complaining." Luna elaborates by pointing at Leni needlessly rearranging her angel getup to make her feel stylish, Luan trying to play a xylophone by banging on the keys and Lynn screeching her voice at the top of her lungs.

"I can sing!" Lynn bolts out, a sound that kind of compares to nails on a chalkboard for Luna.

"See?" she reiterates.

"Okay…yeah pretty much pain in the neck, but just have fun. It will work." She then advises them, "I'll leave Lori to you, once she's done with the ham. She might help. And make sure you girls stay in this room. I can only say when you girls can go out. And keep an eye on Lincoln. I don't want him intruding the chocolate fondue, and so are all of you."

"Mom, trust us. We didn't get our hands on yummy, yummy chocolate. So does Linky."

"Oh really? Then tell me why he has chocolate on his hands?" She then points to baby Lincoln sucking molten chocolate on his fingers. When he sees his mother suspicious at him, he quickly hides his hands.

"I am watching you, boy," Rita warns him. "Now girls, watch him okay. I'll get back right away." After that, she leaves the room and heads back down to accommodate the other guests.

"We will do absolutely fine, mom!" Luna assures, then heads back but not before leaving the door open.

I actually knew that you girls snuck to the kitchen and got a dip on the chocolate fondue. But I rather keep that silent to keep you at focus on the presentation.

"Dudes, you all heard mom! We need to perfect this performance for her! For dad's office!" Luna encourages.

"Uhhh…she actually said to have fun. So why can't we have fun?" Lynn carps. "I want fun!"

"I want to have fun too!" Leni adds. "Wait? What is fun to do?"

"Well, I guess you're fun-ing it in. Hahaha! Get it?" Luan jokes, which annoys Luna.

Out of that contempt, Luna thinks of an idea. "How about this? Since you guys have been saying that 'we can't sing', how about you just go 'Ahhhhh!' like actual angels?"

"I thought angels are peaceful?" Luan wonders.

"No, they are heavenly. They supposed to bring heavenly music," Luna explains. "You three line on the back, while I do the stanzas."

"Oooh I heard that guy swings on vines, talks to monkeys and shouts 'AHHHHH!'" Leni blindingly implies.

"No, not Tarzan. Stanza!" Luna corrects her. "And why would you think of Tarzan?"

Leni then shrugs.

"What's the use of angel anyway?" Lynn brings it up. "They fly, then?"

"They guide you. They protect you, like that…" Luna halfheartedly expounds. "Look, let's get this through, so we can eat the s'mores dessert cake that mom has in the fridge. I want all four of you here!"

"All four of us?" Leni asks.

"Yes, you four. You, Luan, Lynn and Linky," Luna corrects her.

"About that, where is Linky?"

"He is…" As Leni asks, Luna looks back at her baby brother on his baby car seat to see him gone. "Linky?"

Their eyes then lead to his possible drip tracks that lead to the open door. "Linky!"


	21. Send-a Baby: Part 2

_I was kind of nervous how you girls are doing. Though I don't mind entertaining the guests, but there's this one fella who is so overdrinking the punch, I still kept my mind on you. But Lynn wasn't that concerned yet._

"Honey, why the long face?" Lynn Sr. asks his face after noticing her worried expression.

"Oh, nothing," Rita hesitantly answers. "Just minding about the party. But I think your photocopier there must have been too much on the punch." She then points out to that fella.

"Nahh, that was Richie. Kind of annoying but fun," Lynn Sr. answers in a relaxed manner. "Why? Is something else wrong? Was it that tie?!"

"No, no. It's just I feel is something wrong is going on now."

"Honey, it's just the stress kicking in. Let's have fun. It's a Christmas party. Time to have fun!" Lynn then picks up a tray and gives it to his wife. "Speaking of, the guys love your hors d'oeuvres. Let's gather some more." He then insists but taking his wife to the kitchen premises.

"Oh…okay…" Rita then reluctantly helps prepare the appetizer with her husband.

 _I just feel the maternal instincts at that moment. I knew something is wrong at this picture. But in the meantime, might as well take the moment to calibrate with healthy snacks. That is when you came in, Lori._

As mentioned, Lori, dressed as an angel stumbles on her folks in the kitchen, feeling preppy. "Hey mommy, hey daddy, do I look so stunning?"

"You look heavenly, sweetie," Lynn Sr. replies.

Rita then approaches her daughter. "Lori, I thought you went upstairs?"

"Well, I was being busy. Angel duties, mommy," she answers.

"Great you're here, Lori. Now can you do me a favor and check your sisters and your baby brother?"

In response, Lori whines about it, "Mom, you told me that I could serve the food to the guests while perform to them as an angel?"

"I know, sweetie," Rita replies. "But can you help me for the moment? Mommy really needs a help from an angel. You are an angel, aren't you?"

"Yes, mommy," young Lori pouts.

"Good. Now be a good sister and check out your sisters and your brother, please?"

"Fine, but I get to have my own musical number, right?"

But Rita takes authority to her. "Please check on them, honey. And make sure your brother is safe. Or else."

"Fine!" Lori then marches begrudgingly to the room, while she grumbles on this direction. What she does not capture is the rather serious tone of her mother's command.

 _Just at that look on your face, I sensed that something might go wrong in the proceedings. Well, I bet you kids know how to handle yourselves. Or at least I know._

* * *

Back on the girls, they desperately search for their baby brother around the room, in hopes that he has not escaped the room. They search under the bed. None. They look inside the cabinets. None. They inspect the drawers. None as well. They examine the entire room from top to bottom. Baby Lincoln officially got out of their watch and crawled out of the room.

"Linky's not here, guys!" Luna shrieks.

"Maybe he's tricking us and he is invisibible!" Leni utters.

Luna projects, "Now how would he be invisi…invisi…whatever it means when no one can see you?"

"There's only one place where our baby brother went," Lynn addresses with pointing at the opened door.

Luan then expresses, "Well, I guess it's time to rattle him out. Hahaha. Get it?" It goes to the annoyance of her other sisters.

"We have no other choice dudes! Let's go!"

At Luna's encouragement, the sisters sneak out of their room as the loud Christmas music echoes throughout the halls of their house. But as they are about to tiptoe their way out, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn literally bump into Lori, who is about to go to their room.

"LORI!" the girls yelp.

"Girls, what…are you…literally doing out of the room?" Lori asks.

The girls try to give their own excuses simultaneously, but they only baffle Lori.

The older sister then silences them. "Woah…hold it. What's going on here?"

"Nothing!" the girls deny.

"Surely, nothing at all, sis," Luna justifies.

Leni then naïvely adds, "Yeah, definitely not looking for Lincoln, who was missing. Of course not. That would be bad!"

After their sister unintentionally slip out the trouble, the sisters scold her, "Leni!"

"Lincoln's MISSING?"

"Lori, calm down. We are trying our best…here…" But Luna's pleas are not ample to calm her sister down.

Flames appear in her eyes, which somehow did not bother Luan. "I gotta say: Lori has a bright vision. Haha!"

"Too soon, dude," Luna utters as Lori vents in front of them.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BUZZOS FOR ONCE DO SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T LITERALLY MAKE ME IN TROUBLE? WHY?" After that, Lori takes deep breaths to calm her temper down. But steam bursts through her nostrils and her ear canals.

Lynn is dumbfounded to see this through. "Man, do that again!"

However, for some reason, Leni reasons to Lori, "Hey Lori, I know you could be mad. But Lincoln is probably out there, lost and…what is that word?"

Luna then answers for her, "Scared?"

"Yes! And scary!" Leni continues, "So, we cannot do trouble if we start looking for him now and let no one think we did something wrong. So?" She then ends with a gleam on her face.

At one breath, Lori calms down. "You know for once from being smart as a brick, you have literally become smarter than one."

Leni takes that too much as a compliment. "Oh, thank you Lori! At least I'm smarter than a brick!"

"Keep it down. It's not a good thing." The older Loud sister then points out to the others. "Alright, let's find Lincoln no matter what. But for good matters, I have to blame you all for this. Deal?"

Even though their sister offered them this much of a bargain, they all agree with the deal to search for Lincoln immediately outside of their room.

* * *

 _My maternal instincts still kicked in, even when I joined in the party games. In the conga line, it still kicked in. In serving the perfect ice cream dessert, it still kicked in. Even in that game where my right leg was tied to your father's, I still feel that motherly instinct._

 _Thus I head to the next activity I can think of: gift-wrapping._

After Rita mysteriously slipped out of the party, Lynn Sr. searches for her, only to find her in their room, wrapping gifts randomly. "Honey, everything okay?"

"Oh Lynn! I hate to be bothered. So doing gifts now, you know? Have to do a lot for the party…"

But as she hysterically wraps the gifts, which are mostly trinkets, her husband calms her down, "Sweetie, we can take care of the gifts later. Let's have fun!"

Rita then asks, "Is it fun, you know, feeling something wrong might happen and that you have try to make everything perfect not for it to happen?"

Lynn tries his best to comfort her. "Ohhh sweetie, you are already perfect for me. You don't need to make this perfect."

Convinced after her husband embraces her like a child, she utters, "Well fine. It's the stress kicking. But the gifts still need wrapping."

"I'll handle the wrapping while you take a break in the kitchen. I had a special Christmas meal, just for you."

"Awww…you wouldn't…"

"Oh, why wouldn't I? Your special chef…"

After a rather intimate moment, which the Loud matriarch would not spill to her young children, Rita then walks to the kitchen to rest on the food. She mostly digs on to the finger food, since they are easy to consume.

Then, a tremor shakes upon the fondue that was left near the sink. It was from the pot where the chocolate was stored.

 _That is when I heard something. It was something from a horror movie. A vibration from the pots and pans. I grab a nearby spoon to protect myself. Is it a creature from outer space? Was it a gremlin? Or a giant rat? Or a supernatural occurrence I may have not heard of?_

Slowly but surely, Rita flips the lid of the pot open, only to find her infant son Lincoln smothering himself in molten chocolate. "Ohhh Lincoln, what you're doing in mommy's special chocolate?"

As she lifts him out of there, Lincoln unintentionally throws some chocolate on her dress while giggling playfully.

"You rascal. Shouldn't have made you and your sisters chocoholics." She immediately regrets that moment in her pregnancy where she ate a lot of chocolate cake that Lynn gives to her. Thus, as she is carrying her next baby (Lucy), she vows to herself, "Well, I'll not take up chocolate anymore. Although…" With no other choice having syrupy chocolate on her hands, she licks it off. Though, she stops immediately. "Well, time to wipe this chocolate off of you."


	22. Send-a Baby: Part 3

_I was too occupied at the moment. With the party going, it is kind of a challenge as your mom to serve eighty guests for one party where everybody is having a good time. So, I have to set you aside first while I serve the food back and forth to the table. The thought of your sisters abandoning you didn't cross my mind, since I have to wonder how did you arrive inside the chocolate pot in the first place. Still, I was glad you were quiet._

As Rita is about to bring a platter of lemongrass-flavored spring chicken to the table, she checks on her baby boy to see if he is behaved. He is indeed, but he is kind of distracted on playing with his mother's Nokia phone that plays "Yeah" by Usher. Baby Lincoln is getting into the kinetic vibe of the song that had Kevin James in _Hitch_ dance humorously. The infant is grooving in the same way by bobbing his head.

 _Or not…_

After placing the platter, Rita heads back to her son and swipes the phone away from him. He tries to reach out beseechingly, but she obliges. "No sweetie, I can't let you get exposed on too much radiation. Glad I read magazine articles about dangers of the 'phone'."

Of course, Lincoln still has not developed the cognitive ability to understand vocabulary and perceive thoughts. So, he is eagerly wanting the phone and its tunes.

"No Lincoln," Rita insists. "I can't let you get hooked on gadgets and stuff. You're too young to understand. But don't worry. In the right age, you will." She then lifts him up and comforts him.

 _Of course, I never looked back what I said since I gave you guys phones, even to 4-year-old Lisa. But regardless, I am still warning you kids to avoid too much exposure to gadgets. It's the radiation._

 _And speaking of you kids, I somehow barely thought of you in your practice. I thought I was expecting a topnotch performance from you._

Back to Loud sisters, after searching from every corner and every surface possible, the girls see no trace of their brother Lincoln. Lori searches in the bathroom, but no trace. Luna examines in her room but gets axed by Luan's prank materials, and no trace. Leni looks for him at his room and claims to have found "traces" of him, but Lori corrects him that they really belong to Lincoln; so no trace of him. Luan inspects the dusty attic but only finds bats, cobwebs and no trace of him. Lynn hunts for him around the halls of the upper floors, but only detects a chewed-up ball and not trace of him.

"Have you literally seen him?" Lori asks the girls as they gather back.

"No, dudes," Luna reports while she is trying to remove the Velcro from Luan's prank traps. "I don't wanna search my bed no more."

"Me too," Luan follows up while she whisks the cobwebs away from her arms.

"I found my ball!" Lynn brags.

"But no Linky?" Luna asks.

Leni then reports about a finding, "Guys, I found this thing…" It is a spring smothered with saliva.

"Well, I guess you found a s-Linky. Hahaha! Get it!" Luan breaks the ice but annoys the rest.

"So that's a no for everyone," Lori says. "There's literally only one place who could be."

With that in mind, the sisters look below from the staircase to see the party growing fonder and fonder. The music is getting loud, and the partygoers go crazy. This ignites worry for them.

It has to worry them since the party is gradually getting wild. What is supposed to be a holiday celebration or a Christmas gathering also contains an eggnog-chugging contest at the moment. So, without any of their parent's consent, they proceed downstairs to the party when the partygoers are still calm.

 _Right at that moment, my mother instinct kicks in. Lincoln is here, safe with me. But who could it be? You can't imagine girls how much I was so concerned that moment. But as usual, your father came by._

"Sweetie, do you know the functions of the stereo?" he asks.

"Honey, I thought I got rid of the stereo," she remarks.

"Yeah, but I set it up for the party, in case the sound system won't work." He then pulls out a remote. "Now, I just need to know where I can find the option where the sound plays in all the amps."

Reluctantly, she directs him. "I think it's this one." Snappishly, the stereo plays "Yeah" by Usher. Immediately, the guests are able to pick up that song, and they dance to the rhythm. This gives a disadvantage for the young Loud sisters who have to squeeze themselves to the crowd.

"Linky! Linky!" they call out for him, but thanks to the sound, they receive no response.

 _Just as we think things are under control, this happened._

Back to the kitchen, Lynn Sr. and Rita try to jot down the basic controls of the stereo's remote, and Lincoln finds himself enjoying the song in full form. With that, he climbs out of his seat and lands to the wooden floors of the kitchen to head to the party. Along the way, he just grooves along to the beat without care.

"…and I believe this is only selects one amp," Rita assumes. As she presses that button, it answers her confirmation.

"Well, we better correct these controls on time," Lynn Sr. remarks.

The two turn back to see their little baby missing.

"LINCOLN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Rita screams, then looks for him hurriedly.

"Lincoln's missing?" Lynn Sr. replies, "Where could he be?!" Then, their eyes gaze at the party, to which they print worried expressions on their faces. Immediately, they head to the living room.

"LINCOLN! LINCOLN!" they call him out.

The song builds up to its chorus, and the guests get on with the jam that they form a dance floor in the middle.

Two guys who look like Abed and Troy from _Community_ start to do a dance battle. Then, another guy joins in. And then, another guy joins in.

All the while, each of the sisters has her own obstacle to go through. Lori has to crawl, just to search for her brother. And she suddenly gets stepped on the foot. Leni hangs on to the chandelier, though no one notices her. Luna joins in with Lori in the crawling, yet she is the one with more luck of not getting trampled on. And Luan and Lynn end up under the Christmas, shaking their presents under there to see what they get.

For the latter sisters, Lynn Sr. immediately spots them and carries them away. "No girls. We can't touch the presents now. We open them at Christmas. Remember?"

"Sorry dad," Luan replies, "We are just so excited for our presents."

"Well, excitement has to wait, kids," he advises them.

Lynn checks out one particular gift with silver wrapping. "Dad, I think this one's heavy." She shakes it until it slips out from her hand. Her father immediately retrieves it and, sensing from its weight, assumes it to be a gadget. "Well, we can make one exemption."

He takes the two to the table where the food is placed and unwraps the present on his hand. It is a video camera with a microphone mounted. There comes a discovery that links to another discovery that night.


	23. Send-a Baby: Part 4

_The night was all merry, except for us. Well, it will all turn merry for us when you…strutted your stuff._

Lori, Leni and Luna get up to a nearby side table and stand on their feet to receive a full view of the party. Even from such a high viewpoint, they cannot find their brother.

"Literally…I knew this would go to jeopardy!" Lori rants. "Mom should have not let me watch over you, poopsicles, if you were that mindful of our baby brother!"

"Look sis, we failed, but it's no time to complain," Luna pleads. "Lincoln must be around here somewhere."

"But where could he be in this 'loud' party with that 'loud' song screeching my ears!"

"Tell that to that baby dancing," Leni explicitly points towards the baby in his diapers conveniently being dodged by the stomping crowd.

"LINCOLN!" the girls shriek.

Immediately, Lori's sisterly instincts kick in, and she asks from her sisters, "Alright girls, hang on to me, literally."

"What are you going to do, dude?" young Luna asks.

"We are gonna save our baby brother!" Lori implies as she takes off her scarf and prepares to lasso it to the chandelier above them. When she effectively ties the scarf to the hanging decoration, the sister prepares to swing. "Just hang on!"

And swoop they go like Tarzan as Lori swings to her brother, with Luna and Leni screaming. But Lori fails to grab baby Lincoln, and they end up hitting a nearby table serving four season punch.

"Literally…" Lori utters in cartoon pain.

But even with such a fail rescue, Lincoln innocently walks to the dance floor and witnesses the Abed and Troy clones duking it out together. Their moves are definitely awkward but plucky for them to strut. That is when the Abed Nadir lookalike spots Lincoln's moves.

"Hey, isn't this Lynn's kid?" he shares to his partying officemates. And Lincoln keeps going, raising his hands up high and swaying his hips.

"He's got your moves, bro," the Troy Barnes lookalike encourages.

As the song hits the refrain, baby Lincoln goes all Kevin James in _Hitch_ that the crowd goes wild in encouraging him. They even holler out, "Heppp! Heppp! Heppp!" to fill up the atmosphere.

The ruckus grabs the attention of Lynn Sr. "Those guys looked so happy. Never seen them this wild on a dance-off."

Luan, riding on her father's back while Lynn is hanging on her father's arm, then recognizes a baby in the dance floor. "Hey dad, isn't that…?"

"What? No, it's not." To be completely sure, Lynn Sr. switches on the video camera and zooms in to that focal point. Gladly the camera features a resolution that is considered the sharpest of that era. So, with that view, the trio learn that is indeed Lincoln dancing with partying adults on his diaper. "Ooohh it is…"

"Tape it daddy! Tape it daddy!" Lynn insists.

"Okay, okay. Relax junior. Let daddy do the talking." Once he obtains the memory card for the camera and inserts it in, Lynn Sr. records this feat from his infant son. "I don't know if by the time he gets old, he will find this. Let's just see."

Meanwhile, Mrs. Loud rushes to the girls when she sees them landed to the punch bowl table. "Girls, what happened to you?" She pulls out a towel and proceeds to wipe off the juice stain on their dresses. The thought of performing a Christmas carol in the party has rubbed off from their faces.

"Just great mom!" Lori moans. "We're all trying our best to find rascal Lincoln. And we literally swung our way here, because we try to save him!"

"My lovely dress!" Leni mopes like a baby.

"Oh honey…" Rita comforts her as she wipes the juices on Lori's face and tears from Leni's eyes. "Don't do that ever again. You might get hurt. You can leave yourself out of this for a while. Your dad and I will find your brother, okay?"

"But I think dad's friends found something there," Luna points out to the huddled-up crowd.

Out of their curiosity, Rita, Lori, Leni and Luna squeeze in safely (for once) to see baby Lincoln dancing to the Usher song. His moves get wilder as he quickly picks up the dance moves demonstrated by the party men on the floor.

The stereo moves on to the next song "Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)" by C+C Music Factory. The crowd goes wild as the two dance leads teach Lincoln some moves, with others following suit. They even go to an homage to the giant piano scene in _Big_.

The dancing gets more ridiculous when a random officemate obtains a gallon of apple cider and sprays it to the dance floor, as if he is pouring out champagne.

The family is entirely speechless, even as the next song plays: it is "It's Tricky" by Run-DMC.

 _Yes, it's obvious we're speechless. The guests go louder and louder. Your dad was too focused on getting this on tape. At least you girls are having fun too, watching your brother do his moves._

Then, from out of the blue, Abed and Troy initiate a dance-off between the office and baby Lincoln, just to encourage him on his dance moves. It is obvious that they got so inspired by that showdown from _White Chicks_. Gladly, the dance moves are not that elaborate as Lincoln just uncontrollably jiggles his arms and shakes his body, even as the office show their moves. Nevertheless, in the end, they go along with his simplistic shaking.

 _However, that results on the diaper from your baby brother…falling down._

Everybody is shocked at this sight. Everybody.

 _Yes, your brother wore back his birthday suit._

But Lincoln is still jolly and excited, which somehow results in cheers from the guests. Immediately, Rita grabs her infant son and takes him back to the kitchen to get his diaper secured.

The family follows suit.

"Don't you ever walk out on me again, okay sweetie?" Rita pleads to baby Lincoln.

But his young mind does not perceive it totally, and he wishes to go back to dance as the next song, "Y.M.C.A." by The Village People, plays in the background.

"Oh Lincoln, we would love to. But we don't to lose you again, okay?"

Only chuckles come out of Lincoln's mouth.

Rita takes a deep sigh from this. "Lynn, we better wrap up the party now."

"Wrap it up?" Lynn Sr. questions her, "But we end at 10. We can't end it as early as 8:54."

"Your son was nearly crushed at your party."

"But he was having fun. Come on! Look at the bright side of that. Ahh?"

"Nope Lynn. I would not let my son dance in there, even if you have to drag us to that party with you," Rita insists.

 _You will never believe what happened. It was almost clichéd as a Hollywood animated movie._

Ironically, the whole family dances along for the entire night. This happens the entirety of their Christmas Eve party. But at least they have the party ended before the eve strikes.

In the meantime, they all partake in dancing to Smash Mouth's rendition to "I'm a Believer" by The Monkees.

* * *

Finally, Rita wraps up her story, "Well, that's the story of Lincoln dancing in his diapers."

After listening to the entire story, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa cannot help holding their laughter from learning Lincoln being a diaper-clad infant party animal. That fact alone makes it more embarrassing for Lincoln.

"Guys, yes, you get the whole gist," Lincoln insists for them to stop.

"Sorry Lincoln," Lana says. "We can't help it. But can you shake your butt?" She then bursts in laugh. The resulting frown and annoyance on Lincoln's face says it all.

But Lisa gets off topic. "Hold on. There's pretty much a plot hole in this story. What happened to the bigger sisters' Christmas presentation? It seems kind of unresolved."

"Yeah, what happened to that by the way?" Lola agrees. "Did they had to shower in apple cider and got reindeer to chase them?"

"Actually…"

But as a hesitated Rita is about to answer, Lori pleads, "No mom. Don't. No one needs to know what happened." The embarrassed look on the faces of Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn seem to sum up what they feel about that part of the tale.

"Come on please!" the younger ones plead.

"Yeah, what happened?" Lincoln goes along. "I mean I was there. But I was so young to remember. What happened?"

In a deep breath, Rita gives in to the request of her younger kids. "Alright, it happened like this."

* * *

 _After the party, Lori complained for not having to perform. I didn't want their efforts to be wasted. So, we took it to good use for the night._

"Are you sure this is literally a good idea, mom?" Lori asks as the entire family stands in front of Mr. Grouse's house.

"Just believe in yourself," Rita convinces her, "Mr. Grouse needs a little Christmas cheer. Ready?"

Lori then takes in that confidence. Luna and Lori take microphones and Lynn Sr. leads the family with a guitar. Luna starts off singing "O Holy Night". " _O Holy Night, the stars are brightly shining…_ "

Then Lori comes next but her voice screeches. " _It is the night of our dear…_ "

Exactly that point, Mr. Grouse hoses them with apple cider, soaking the entire family with that sweet fruit drink. "That's for being lousy carolers, Louds! Stop that singing!" He then closes his front door and locks it.

"Well, things couldn't get any worse from this," Lynn Sr. assures.

And ironically, two reindeer sniff the apple cider from a distance and stumble upon the Louds.

"Wooh! Reindeer!" Lynn squeals in delight. But the huff from their noses scare her. "Never mind."

From there, two reindeer chase the Louds.


	24. Epilogue

As Rita concludes her story, the smaller siblings recently finish sorting out the vintage family photos, most especially Lincoln's infant photos, placing them on designated boxes.

"Well, I never thought Lincoln's baby stories would be that…detailed," Lucy comments, "But then, there are more complex stories I Gothic literature. And that is why I love them."

"There's one thing though," Lola points out. "There are stuff you haven't made clear though, like where did Lincoln's white hair came from?"

"Or how he started to like wearing only in his underwear…" Lana adds.

"Or when did he develop his bucked tooth…" Lisa also adds.

"Nya nya nya nya nya phffffffttttt…" Lily grumbles in baby speak, which translates to "why did he loved reading comics in the first place".

"Or how did Lori's story differ from dad's story of how Lincoln was born…" Lucy raises the final blowing plot hole.

"Well…" Lincoln tries to explain the fact, but stutters to find a concrete basis. "But wouldn't it sound cool that I was delivered by the First Lady of the United States…"

Even with such expansive expression, Lucy's reaction is static. "That would sound less impressive and more implausible to happen."

"Please," Lincoln boasts. "It's not like the writer of this thing makes a better break-in-the-vents heist story than the one dad gave from long ago." He ends with looking at the people who are reading this chapter.

But since the writer he is referring to are his sisters, they overhear his statement and confront him.

"Literally have any problem with that story, little bro?" Lori asks fiercely.

"Nothing, really nothing," Lincoln replies cowardly.

"You really don't know what it feels like crawling in a dusty air vent and having your dream performance be ditched just because your baby brother is dancing in his diaper."

"Okay, I get it. I was a baby back then. How would I know?"

"Yeah, you are." She then shifts her threatening tone. "And you're still my baby brother until now."

Lincoln is surprised by her sudden change in her tone.

Luna follows it up, "Yeah dude, we just couldn't get enough of carrying you around."

"Or dressing you up," Leni jokes.

"Or making you my junior assistant. Get it?" Luan follows it up.

"Or just as a junior team player," Lynn adds. "Sheesh, I never thought I would be this clichéd since my time with the Turkey Jerkies."

"It was all fun with you as an infant," Lori concludes, "But still, you're our baby brother to us."

"Awww guys…" Lincoln remarks before he gives a hug to his older sisters. The younger ones, still clinging on to the boxes of photos wide open, are also delighted to see this feat.

"This is so cute I need to take a picture of this," Rita remarks and pulls out a camera to capture the touching sibling image on time

But the story conflict rears its ugly head when a gust of wind blows the pictures away from the box and brings to another open window in the dining room.

"OHHH NOOO!" the siblings scream. Their eyes set on the photos that cling to the furniture the wind passes by. But most of the photos fly away to the window.

"Lincoln's photos!" Lynn shrieks, "They're gone!"

"Please come back!" Leni shouts to them.

"Leni, they don't come back that way," Luna reminds her.

"Well, just like the Cloud, they come flying away," Lincoln utters hopelessly while gives a wordplay reference to the episode "The Whole Picture".

* * *

But the younger siblings, except for Lucy, step in to give out the solution.

"Not if we can help it!" Lola says confidently.

Lisa then sounds off, "Younger subordinates, battle stations!" At her signal, the four of them proceed to their respective assignments. Lola prepares her ninja suit with Lily as her partner, and Lana and Lisa board on their _Pacific Rim_ -inspired mecha, complete with a dual controller scheme.

On Lola's side, with a helpful vision goggles that help her trace the flown photos, Lola stealthily retrieves the vintage photos in one swoop. A particular challenge is grabbing the photos firmly but safely to avoid tampering. Luckily, that is when Lily steps up and grabs the photo in a safe clasp. With her smooth hands, they provide a safe way to grab the photos while in the wind.

But the common challenge for them is the attack of the wind warriors with their sharp gusts and swift sweeps. But the two are experienced in stealthy combat that they overtake the warriors for grabbing the photos in their hands. Once the two are able to retrieve the photos, they race back to the sacred tea room and store them in a plastic container box.

"Brilliant skills, aite," Lola commends Lily.

"Mondai nai," Lily sputters in gibberish.

On Lana's side, both she and Lisa power up their mecha to vacuum the flowing photos and place it in a safe receptacle. Their mission is easy at first, with retrieving the photos in accessible locations like the tree or around the yard. But they have to deal with the emerging of an opponent, the Tough Wind monster Gojira.

"This looks like a challenge, Lisa," Lana says, pointing out the monster's scheme to eat up Lincoln's baby photos.

"It just needs an opposing force to alter its course of motion," Lisa suggests.

"Which means…?"

"Throw in the Flemish bond."

With that, they unleash a force that resembles more of a brick wall than an actual shield. They strike it to the wind beast but it makes less injury. They strike more force orbs until in the eleventh attempt, the beast burst like a gas leak, threatening the photos. Luckily, the two detect the presence of the photos and make them form telepathic force shields.

"That would protect them," Lana says.

The four siblings then rendezvous to the yard and store all the photos in the plastic boxes. They classify the photos according to Lincoln's group ages and have them be stored safely.

"Now, that would do it," Lana says.

"Well, it could only take a geological cataclysm or an unprecedented felon that could cause for these archival documents to get lost again," Lisa utters in confidence.

"Fat chances," Lola assures. "As long as we can take down any of the wind's army by ourselves."

Just after Lola brags defeating their opponents in one swoop, the Wind Army arrives in the form of old-fashioned war aircrafts with distinctive propellers.

"Fat chances, my dear sister," Lana sarcastically.

"It is a 30% chance we can overthrow that aerial squadron by our forces," Lisa concludes.

Eventually, Lincoln steps in the party. "We'll take it from here!"

"Lincoln, how did you get here?" a puzzled Lola asks. "And how were you able to figure out this not fantasy sequence."

"Logical explanations are for later," Lincoln says, "For now, we have a fleet to defeat." He then hollers, "Louds, roll out!"

Each sister then emerges, driving their respective vehicles: Lori in a van, Leni in a convertible, Luna in a motorcycle, Luan in a clown car, Lynn on an ATV and Lucy in a hearse, because of course. Each vehicle then morphs to join one another to form a larger mecha. After he beams to the head of the mecha, Lincoln leads the troop to fight off the fleet ala _Power Rangers_.

"Alright team, we got one shot at this," he expounds patriotically.

"What should we do Commander Lincoln?" Lori asks.

"I say we unleash the Blackout Force."

"But sir, it is one strike at that. And it might be our last chance," Lynn brings up the comeuppance.

"We need to have faith. Wind Army won't stop unless we diminish their energy. We have to try."

"Yes sir!" Lynn replies.

"Lt. Lucy, power up the mecha."

"Right away, commander," she responds.

"Sgt. Lynn, position the mecha for fire."

"Aye aye, commander!"

"Lt. Luan, track all incoming aircraft."

"Tracking, commander."

"Lt. Leni, try to relax."

"Yes commander!"

"General Lori, lock targets."

"Target locked, commander!"

"And Sgt. Luna, cue the theme music."

"Yes, our admirable commander!" She then plays Led Zeppelin's "Immigrant Song" in the background as they prepare to strike to the emerging squadron with an energy-depleting force.

"Ready guys?!"

"READY!" With that, they strike it to the fleet. And in a silent explosion outside of a Michael Bay film, all of the enemy airplane vanquish from the airspace.

* * *

Of course, everything is all just another _Rugrats_ /Walter Mitty-sque dream sequence that the older kids join in to help their younger sisters retrieve Lincoln's old baby photos by blocking the sources of passing wind, like from fans and ventilators.

They then huddle to store the photos in a safe plastic container box.

"I think that does it," Lana declares, prompting the Loud children to cheer in celebration.

"Wow! Thanks guys for helping with the photos!" Lincoln expresses his gratitude, then gives a special mention to his younger siblings, "But especially to you Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily."

"To us?" Lisa asks unsurely.

"Well yeah," Lincoln answers. "If it weren't for your wild imagination, we wouldn't have this fun throwback in the first place. I am sure each of you would have a great history in the making."

"Ohh bro!" Lana then embraces his brother, so does Lily.

"Though this highly intellectual being requires a balance of professional and personal affection," Lisa says before she joins in.

"Awww…" the older sisters react.

"We could use a hug too," Luna says and joins the group hug, dragging Leni and Luan with her.

"Why not?" Lori joins in.

"Too tough to handle, but okay." Lynn follows suit.

"How about you Lola and Lucy?" Lincoln asks his younger sister.

"Well, I could use some boost in my emotional health," Lola finally agrees to join in. "Maybe it's not spooky's thing."

With a sigh, Lucy utters, "This spooky thing has feelings too. If I don't have, I would just not watch _Vampires of Melancholia_." She then squeezes in to the hug, leaning closer to Lincoln.

For that, the children take their time to be at each other's embrace. Rita seizes the opportunity to take a picture of them.

Lincoln addresses to the readers, "Well, that's a wrap. It is fun to always go back to the good times you have a child. While we want them to last long, we always have memories to remind us how good they are. But right now, let's seize every present moment."

Suddenly, Lola interrupts, "Yeah…but you still have to answer the plot holes of the story."


End file.
